Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt
by BloodyMaryForAll
Summary: Daiyun, ein angehender Jedi und Schülerin von Mace Windu lernte als damals noch kleiner Jüngling auf Dathomir Khameir Sarin AKA Darth Maul kennen und mögen ohne zu wissen, welch schwieriges und dramatisches Schicksal viele Jahre später ihrer sonderbaren Freundschaft blüht.
1. Traum einer Erinnerung

_[„Khameir?..." _  
><em>Der 10 jährige und angesprochene Zabrak auch bekannt unter den Namen 'Maul' drehte sich vorerst mit ernstem, beinahe finsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem ein Jahr jüngeren Mädchen, namens Daiyun um. Ihre Stimme war leicht heiser und auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise niedergeschlagen, wie er es noch nie zu vor bei irgendjemandem gehört hatte. Trotzdessen klang ihre Stimme gleichfalls so sanft und weiblich. Er hörte sie gerne reden, selbst wenn er es von sich aus niemals zugeben würde. Er empfand es als wohltuend. Doch passte das ganze mit ihrem äußerlichen ehrlich gesagt kaum zusammen, stellte er mal wieder stillschweigend und unauffällig fest. Daiyun sah in Khameirs Augen fast gänzlich aus wie ein kleiner Junge. Ihr Haar pechschwarz und bloß bis zu ihren Ohren reichend. Ihr Gesicht schmal und wie aus porzellan. Sie war keine Schönheit was aber nicht bedeute, dass sie unansehnlich war. Ihre großen Augen Mandelförmig und trugen ein merkwürdiges, verblasstes blau was schon fast wie grau wirkte und sie war kleiner und dünner als er. Aber an ihrer außerordentlichen Geschwindigkeit und Technik mangelte es ihr dafür an rein gar nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ein Grund mehr, was es ihm schwer machte zu glauben, dass er gerade ein Mädchen vor sich stehen hatte. <em>  
><em>Khameir war insgeheim froh endlich jemanden seines Alters getroffen zu haben die ihm halbwegs ebenbürtig war im Trainieren von Teräs Käsi. Er hatte schon angefangen sich zu langweilen bevor Daiyun vor 6 Monaten mit ihrem Jedi Meister auf Dathomir erschien um diese spizielle Kampftechnik zu lernen. Warum das so war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor davon gehört, dass Jedi Teräs Käsi erlenten oder gar mit Zabraks, beziehungsweise mit den Nachtschwestern oder Nachtbrüdern zu tun hatten oder verhandelten. Denn normalerweise hielt seinesgleichen sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Jedi raus. <em>  
><em>Ihr Meister mit dem Namen Mace Windu dennoch schien als einziger seiner Art überhaupt einen guten Drat zu einer der Nachtschwestern zu haben. Das war gleichwohl der Grund dafür weshalb er ebenfalls als einziger Jedi selbst Teräs Käsi perfekt beherrschte. Doch just war ihm das vollkommen egal sich darüber weiterhin den Kopf auch nur ansatzweise zu zerbrechen. <em>  
><em>Daiyun, Mace Windus neunjähriger Padawan, wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen sich von ihrem neugewonnenen und inprinzip einzigen Freund zu verabschieden. Auch wenn Khameir es scheinbar nicht wollte und mochte wenn sie ihn als ihren Freund bezeichnete, war ihr das gleichgültig. Sie sah ihn nun mal als solchen an. Er wurde ihr damals zugeteilt als Trainingsgenosse. Sollte ihr dabei helfen besser zu werden und sie mit dieser Technik vertraut machen. Und das tat er ohne Rücksicht oder irgendwelchen Begnadigungen nur weil sie ein Mädchen war und körperlich unterlegen. Dies war trotzdem ein Befehl der Nachtschwestern den er zu Beginn nur wiederwillig ausführte. Er wollte nichts mit Jedi zu tun haben da sein Meister ihn lehrte, dass alle Jedi erbärmlicher Abschaum waren. Doch wiedersprechen konnte er den Nachtschwestern auf keinen Fall solange er hier lebte und bis sein Meister ihn irgendwann wieder zu sich nehmen würde, der ihn vorrübergehend aus welchen Gründen auch immer zurück nach Dathomir schickte. <em>  
><em>Es war ein sehr hartes, halbes Jahr und doch so lehrreich und diente Daiyun einer guten Erfahrung. Am Anfang fiel es dem Mädchen mehr als nur schwer mit dem Zabrak klar zu kommen und sah ihn zuerst bloß als kaltherzig, unheimlich und gemein. Aber mit der Zeit lernte sie ihn besser kennen. Er fing langsam aber sicher an sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen, je mehr der junge Zabrak merkte was für eine gute und lernfähige Kämpferin sie war. Er fing sogar an ab und zu mit ihr über erstmals kleinere Dinge zu sprechen was Daiyun niemals geglaubt hätte je bei ihm zu erleben, da er ein sehr schweigsames und außerordentlich sonderbares Exemplar seiner Spezies war. Das merkte sie früh und ließ sich von daher niemals unterkriegen wenn er sie schroff und unfreundlich behandelte. Letztenendes erreichte sie ihn irgendwie. Sie verdiente sich seinen Respekt auch wenn er es ihr nicht sagte. Doch sie fühlte es und es erfreute sie. <em>  
><em>Und dennoch machte es sie nun traurig ihn verlassen zu müssen, gerade wo sie anfingen sich inzwischen so nahe zu stehen wie nie zuvor. Sie würde ihn sehr vermissen und dass war der Grund weshalb sie in diesem Moment betrübt vor ihm stand. <em>  
><em>„Ich...ich werde gleich zurück fliegen und...ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein darf, aber ich musste einfach nochmal herkommen, weil ich mich von dir verabschieden wollte, weißt du..." <em>  
><em>Kam es teils schwermütig, teils schüchtern aus der sonst so aufgeweckten, gefassten und heiteren Daiyun mit dezentem Stocken. Sie war selbst erschrocken über das ihr befremdliche Verhalten und doch konnte sie wiederum nichts dagegen tun. Denn dies würde ein Abschied wohlmöglich für immer sein und wenn sie mehr und mehr daran dachte ihn nie mehr wieder sehen zu können, nie wieder mit ihm zu Trainieren oder mit ihm über verschiedene Dinge eine interessante und teils lustige Unterhaltung zu führen in der sie sich sogar gegenseitig und spielerisch neckten, dann musste nicht mehr viel fehlen bis es sie zu den Tränen bringen würde. Es waren nicht all zu viele Worte die sie miteinander wechselten, aber wenn es passierte, dann sehr tiefgreifend und gravierend. <em>  
><em>Doch alles was Daiyun vorerst als Erwiderung von dem gegenüberstehenden Jungen bekam, war ein beinahe spottendes und kurzes Schnauben mit einem Hauch von Wut den das schwarzhaarige Mädchen außerdem noch glaubte raus zu hören. Und irgendwie hatte sie eine solche Reaktion von ihm bereits erwartet. Trotzdessen schmerzte es sie zurzeit so sehr, dass es ihr nur zu Hälfte gelang die heißen Tränen der Agonie zurück zu halten. <em>  
><em>„Mach es nicht noch Schwieriger, Jedi-Schüler! Du solltest einfach jetzt gehen und nicht zurückschauen!" <em>  
><em>Vernahm die angesprochene die seltsam ruhige und finstere Stimme von dem Zabrak und es bereitete dem Mädchen Unbehagen, dass er dem Anschein nach diese zynisch und boshaft klingenden Worte eben tatsächlich so meinte. <em>  
><em>Khameir drehte sich wieder um und zeigte ihr die kalte Schulter. <em>  
><em>„Hau einfach ab!" <em>  
><em>Und nun konnte Daiyun seine Gehässigkeit nicht mehr länger ertragen. Erst recht nicht hier und jetzt. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um ihre Wut im Zaun zu halten, was ihr nur spärlich gelang. <em>  
><em>„Hör auf damit! Wieso wehrst du dich so sehr dagegen mir wenigstens jetzt an unserem Abschied zu zeigen, dass dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit genauso gefallen hat wie mir? Wieso verachtest du mich jetzt so?" <em>  
><em>Ihre Lippen bebten jetzt. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz lauter vor Ärger und Frustration und zu guter letzt kümmerte sie es nicht mehr, dass eine Träne bereits an ihrer Wange herunter lief. Bisher nahm Daiyun sein niederträchtiges Verhalten mehr oder weniger mit Humor und Gelassenheit wenn er diese mal wieder an den Tag legte. Doch nun machte es sie nur noch traurig, ärgerlich und dazu ebenso konfus, da sie sich ihren letzten Moment zusammen bei weitem nicht so vorgestellt hatte. Khameir dagegen gab keine Antwort und blieb vorerst schweigsam. <em>  
><em>„Wieso willst du nicht, dass wir Freunde sind, Khameir?" <em>  
><em>Der Zabrak ballte nun ebenfalls angespannt seine Hände zu Fäusten, sodass man sie nur noch laut knacken hören konnte und er drehte sich schnell und zornig zu ihr um, bevor er Daiyun direkt nachdem sie sprach anschrie. <em>  
><em>„Was würde dieser ganze Schwachsinn denn noch bringen?! Du wirst heute sowieso gehen und NIE wieder zurück kehren! Du wirst ein Jedi werden und mich schon bald vollkommen vergessen haben...und all das hier hat dann niemals stattgefunden, so wie es sich auch gehört!" <em>  
><em>Khameirs Stimme war so markerschütternd und schallend so wie angsteinflößend, dass es Daiyun nur noch Gänsehaut bereitete. So aufgebracht und rasend hatte sie den sonst so ruhigen und auf eher stoischer Weise finsteren Jungen noch nie erlebt. Erst als der gröbste Schock vorüber war, wurde Daiyun plötzlich klar, dass Khameir praktisch mit diesem ernormen Wutausbruch endlich zeigte, dass es ihm keineswegs egal war das sich ihre Wege nun trennen mussten. Sie begann sich aufgrund dessen wieder halbwegs zu beruhigen. Trotzdem konnte die Neunjährige vorerst nichts anderes tun als erstmal trübselig und schweigend weiterhin vor ihm zu stehen. <em>  
><em>Der junge Zabrak dagegen atmete einmal schwer und verdrossen aus bevor er jetzt diesmal mit wieder gefasster und leicht besiegter Stimme weiter sprach. <em>  
><em>„Eine 'Freundschaft' zwischen uns hätte deswegen weder Sinn noch Zweck!" <em>  
><em>Daiyun stellte bitterlich fest, dass er eigentlich im großen und ganzen Recht besaß. Beide schlugen ganz verschiedene Wege ein die es nicht erlauben oder zulassen, dass beide sich in Zukunft weiterhin anfreunden oder gar wiedersehen. Doch der junge Padawan konnte etwas in dem Zabrak sehen. Sie konnte in ihm trotz allem einen guten Freund und Trainingspartner sehen den sie bisher niemals hatte. Jemand mit dem sie zum ersten mal über tiefgründige Sachen reden konnte. Jemand der sie nicht vermied oder verachtete bloß weil sie anders war als die meisten anderen Jünglinge in ihrem Alter, da er selbst jemand solches war. Jemand der sie auf besondere Art und Weise respektierte wie kein anderer und ihr keine Heuchelei vorspielte. Sie wollte allein aus diesen Gründen einfach nicht, dass sie einander vegessen. <em>  
><em>Daiyun wagte jetzt näher zu dem Jungen ran zu treten und schaute tief in seine noch bräunlich grünen und zurzeit leicht verwirrten Augen. <em>  
><em>„Ich aber werde dich niemals vergessen Khameir! Das verspreche ich dir!" <em>  
><em>Khameir hielt für einen Moment inne. Er wollte zuerst wiederholt nur einen spöttischen Laut von sich geben, doch als er zum ersten mal für längere Sekunden in ihre Augen schaute, erkannte er mit Verblüffung in ihnen nichts anderes als Aufrichtigkeit. Tief im inneren musste er einfach zugeben, dass er dieses Mädchen ebenfalls mochte und sehr vermissen würde. Der eigentliche, wahre Grund weshalb er so wütend wurde war der, das er letztendlich nichts gegen dieses Gefühl ausrichten konnte. Ihm wurde von seinem Meister unter anderem beigebracht, keinerlei Gefühle für irgendjemanden oder irgendwas zu empfinden außer puren Hass und Zorn. Das Liebe und Mitgefühl einen Schwach und erbärmlich machen und das wollte er nicht sein. Was er aber andererseits niemals zuvor erlebte, waren aufrichtige Güte, Augelassenheit und Fröhlichkeit. All das was er von Daiyun zu spüren bekommen hatte zum ersten mal in seinem ganzen Leben. Er kannte bisher nichts von all dem außer Missachtung, Demütigung und körperlichen Schmerz auf höchstem Level. Daher war Daiyuns Verhalten ihm gegenüber gänzlich ungewohnt, dennoch angenehm und auch wenn der junge Zabrak es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, schön. Ja. Er würde sie unglaublich vermissen und das wurde ihm jetzt in diesem Moment erst richtig klar. Eine Feststellung die ihm hinzukommend Angst machte und die er niemals seinen Meister erahnen lassen durfte wenn ihm sein Leben in sonst einer Hinsicht wichtig war. Denn jedes kleinste Zeichen von Liebe oder Mitgefühl wurde auf der Stelle und besonders hart bestraft. <em>  
><em>Und bevor er sich irgendwie noch zu Daiyuns Versprechen äußern konnte, spürte er auf einmal ihren Körper eng an seinen eigenen gepresst. Ihre Arme fest um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet in eine innige Umarmung von ihrer Seite aus. Khameir weitete seine Augen und wurde starr vor Schreck. Er konnte sich zunächst nicht bewegen und hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, da er sich nicht im Traum je vorstellen konnte von jemandem umarmt zu werden. Geschweige das er selbst jemals vorhatte irgendjemanden in den Arm zu nehmen. Solch eine Geste galt für Khameir bisher als völlig absurd und indiskutabel. Im Normalfall hätte der Sith Schüler namens 'Maul', der er mittlerweile geworden war, sie auf der Stelle und harsch von sich weggestoßen und sogar zusätzlich windelweich geprügelt. Das hätte er tun sollen. Das war das, was Khamir eigentlich die ganze Zeit über hätte tun sollen wenn Daiyun es gewagt hätte ihm in der Vergangenheit näher als nötig zu kommen. <em>  
><em>Doch hier stand er nun inmitten der tristen Natur Dathomirs und allein mit dem Knabenhaften Mädchen, das ihn umklammerte. Niemand der ihnen zuschaute. Das was noch von einem kleinen, normalen Jungen in Khamir übrig war ließ es schlicht und einfach nicht zu, dass er diese unbeschreibliche Idylle zerstörte. <em>  
><em>Stück für Stück konnte er sich nun entspannen und schloss seine Augen nachdem er zu Daiyuns Erstaunen ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Er tat es ihr gleich und schlang seine starken Arme um ihren Nacken und drückte sie noch fester an sich. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er so etwas wie Glück und Zufriedenheit und der Gedanke, dass er dies niemals mehr haben wird nachdem Daiyun aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist, ließ ihn bei nahe in einer monströse Welle der Leere und Traurigkeit ertrinken. <em>  
><em>Eine einzige Träne die er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, egal wie sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte. Die erste Träne die er vergoss, dem Verlust einer ihm nahestehenden Person wegen. Dieser innerliche Schmerz war ein völlig neues und anderes Kaliber. Noch bitterer und quahlvoller als jeder körperliche Schmerz der ihm in der Vergangenheit angetan wurde. <em>  
><em>„Wir werden uns wiedersehen!" <em>  
><em>Hörte er sie hinzukommend in seiner immer noch währenden und bittersüßen Trance halb flüstern. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass er darauf vertrauen könnte. Dass er sie wiedersehen und diese Umarmung wiederholen könnte. Doch er wusste, dass es niemals wieder so sein wird wie jetzt. Er wusste es einfach. <em>  
><em>Daiyun genoss dieses Moment so gut es ging. Denn endlich hatte sie mit Khamirs erwiderten Umarmung endlich die volle Bestätigung, dass sie doch nicht falsch lag mit ihrer Einschätzung des Jungen Zabraks in ihren Armen. Sie hätte niemals auch nur im entferntesten daran gedachte, dass sie sich eines Tages so nahe sein würden. Sowohl geistig als auch körperlich, als sie ihm zum ersten mal hier auf Dathomir gegenüber stand zu Beginn des gemeinsamen Trainings. Es bedeutete ihr unbeschreiblich viel. Sie sog alles wie ein Schwamm in sich hinein und würde es für den Rest ihres Lebens bei sich behalten in einer innerlich tief vergrabenen, geheimen Schatulle dessen Schlüssel nur einzig und allein Khamir bei sich tragen würde von diesem Augenblick an. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen und würde immer ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis bleiben. <em>  
><em>Nach einigen Sekunden der Zweisamen Harmonie löste sich der Zabrak sanft von Daiyun und hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem liebevollen Lächeln. Das erste und letzte derartige Lächeln, das sie bei ihm je zu Gesicht bekam. Doch sollte dies noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Zur Daiyuns vollends, absoluten Verwunderung löste Khamir urplötzlich und ohne großartig vorher zu überlegen mit einem etwas lauterem Klick einen von seinen silbernen Armreifen, die er seit je her jeweils um seine Handgelenke trug. <em>  
><em>Unmittelbar hielt er es Daiyun hin. Diese dagegen entgenete ihm zuerst bloß einen fragenden, ungeordneten Blick. Bevor sie sich jedoch neugierig dazu äußern konnte, kam ihr der junge Zabrak scherzend und mit verdrehten Augen zuvor. <em>  
><em>„Das ist für dich, du Narr! Damit du nie vergisst wer dich am besten Trainiert hat!" <em>  
><em>Mit diesen Worten legte er ihr den silber Armreifen um ihr dünnes Handgelenk, sodass es fest saß. <em>  
><em>Und bevor er wieder schwach werden und erneut den Tränen nah sein würde, drehte er sich hastig um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Dorf. <em>  
><em>„Leb Wohl, Daiyun!" <em>  
><em>Waren seine letzten, in Melancholie getränkten Worte an das Mädchen ohne sie an zu sehen bevor er sie dort stehen ließ und endgültig, sowohl aus ihrem Blickwinkel als auch aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Daiyun blieb noch immer fassungslos zurück und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen fort bevor sie gleichfalls bei ihr erneut aus den Augen kullern konnten. Noch einmal strich sie sanft über den schweren Armreifen, den sie soeben von Khamir geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie schwor ihn immer bei sich zu tragen. Als Talisman und als einziger Beweis dafür, dass ihre Zeit zusammen wirklich passiert ist. Das es sie gegeben hat und das würde ihr niemand jemals nehmen können.]<em>


	2. Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand

Daiyun öffnete schlagartig ihre Augen als sie aufwachte. Kurze Zeit später setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und ließ ihre Blicke diagnostizierend durch ihr kleines, schlichtes Schlafgemach wandern um sich in der Realität komplett wieder finden zu können. Einmal atmete sie ganz tief ein und aus und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen. Versuchte wieder vollkommen wach zu werden. Dann schweifte ihr Blick zu dem mit halbgeöffneten Jalousin bestückten Fenster. Sie stellte flüchtig und etwas überrascht fest, dass die Sonne noch fast gänzlich hinter dem Horizont des immerwährend beschäftigten Coruscants versteckt war.  
>Seit mehreren Jahren hatte die inzwischen 21 Jährige junge Frau keinen Traum mehr von der Zeit auf Dathomir gehabt. Von ihm.<br>Dieser Traum war kein herkömmlicher gewesen. Für Daiyun war es wie eine Zeitreise in der sie das Szenario ihrer Kindheit noch einmal leibhaftig erlebte, genau wie die Träume die sie lange Zeit davor des öfteren, ja fast täglich hatte. Auf einmal überkam sie eine Welle von einer seltsamen Melancholie und dazugehörigen Kopfschmerzen. Ein schwerer und leicht frustrierter Seufzer ließ von ihr und sie stand mit einem Ruck von ihrem Bett auf.  
>Zurzeit nicht wissend was sie von all dem halten sollte. Denn sie glaubte inzwischen über den Trennungsschmerz der Vergangenheit und deren dementsprechenden Träume halbwegs hinweg zu sein. Und nun holte sie dieser eine außerordentlich intensive Traum wieder zurück. Zu oft hatte Daiyun sich in den Vergangenen Jahren den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was aus dem damals geheimnisvollen Zabrak inzwischen geworden ist. Wie es ihm wohl geht und ob er vielleicht überhaupt noch lebt. Wenn ja, hatte er auch diese Träume der Vergangenheit, die ihn manchmal nachträglich jagten? Hatte auch er nachdem Daiyun seinen Heimatplaneten verlassen hatte, versucht sie vergebens irgendwie wieder zu sehen so wie sie?<br>All diese Fragen hatte sie sich einfach viel zu häufig schon gestellt bis ihr manchmal drohte der Kopf zu platzen und eines Tages konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Es war zu schmerzhaft wenn sie daran dachte, nichts tun zu können um sich irgendwie Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu beschaffen. Sie hatte aufgrund dessen letztendlich den Gedanken adacta gelegt mehr oder weniger und konnte sich seitdem wieder auf ihr Training und die Ausbildung zum Jedi besser konzentrieren. Bis zum heutigen Tag jedenfalls.  
>Langsam ging sie auf den kleinen, quadratischen Wandspiegel zu um ihr noch etwas schattenhaftes Spiegelbild ausdruckslos zu betrachten.<br>Daiyun hatte sich seit den letzten 12 Jahren äußerlich ziemlich verändert. Ihr Gesicht ist jetzt um einiges weiblicher und etwas hübscher geworden. Ihr immer noch rabenschwarzes Haar reichte der jungen Frau des weiteren mittlerweile bis zu den Schultern, das sie normalerweise zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammenband. Trotzdem hatte ihr Gesicht weiterhin manchmal noch burschikose und sogar je nachdem gefährlich wirkende Züge. Viele Menschen außerhalb die Mace Windu kannten, wussten wie stark und mächtig er ist. Und dasselbe erzählte man nun seit einigen Jahren inzwischen ebenso über Daiyun. Nicht nur wegen ihres achtunggebietenden und stolzen Aussehens, sondern mindestens genauso ihre bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten wegen als seine fast komplett ausgebildete Schülerin. Und das zurecht. Daiyun war seit je her sehr diszipliniert, stark und das trotz ihrer eher schmalen Gestalt und außergewöhnlich lernfähig. Das einzige was ihr Meister von zeit zu zeit bei seinem Padawan noch etwas bemängelte war, dass sie trotz ihrer eigentlich sonst so gewohnten spitzfindigkeit immer noch zu naiv war. Daher könnte dies seineserachtens für sie ein großes Problem darstellen in so manchen Situation und sie infolgedessen dazu Verführen in Fallen zu geraten.  
>Wenn diese kritischen Worte von Windu ihr durch den Kopf gingen, dann könnte es vielleicht auch in diesem Fall so sein. Und sie wollte in diesem Punkt standfester werden und sich nicht in irgendeiner Hinsicht von Vergangenem beeinflussen oder von dem richtigen Weg abkommen lassen.<br>Nichtsdestotrotz aber stand Daiyun derzeit innerlich ungeordnet da, obwohl sie vom Kopf her wusste das es nicht richtig war.  
>Ihr Blick glitt daraufhin weiter runter zu ihrem Handgelenk, an dem sie nach all den Jahren noch immer den silbernen und recht ausgefallen aussehenden Armreifen trug. Ein Hauch von einem eher traurigen Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, je mehr sie diesen betrachtete. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch dieses Geschenk und gleichwohl ein ihr wertvolles Stück Kindheit ließ sie doch wiederum immer erneut hoffen. Es schenkte ihr oft unbewusst Hoffnung wenn sie in verschiedensten Momenten glaubte, nah an der Verzweiflung zu sein oder nicht zu wissen was als nächstes zu tun war.<br>„Hoffen auf was eigentlich?"  
>Das war zum ersten Mal Daiyuns mentale Frage darauf, jetzt wo sie es sich so gründlich mit runzelnder Stirn überlegte. Ganz besonders im Bezug auf den Traum. Vorweg blieb der Junge Jedi aber des weiteren vor einem großen Fragezeichen stehen.<p>

Stunden später befand sie sich in einer der Trainingsräume zusammen mit Obi Wan um dort für den Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert zu üben. Das taten sie wenn die Zeit es zuließ, des öfteren gerne. Denn auch Obi Wan war ein ausgezeichneter, angehender Jedi im ungefähr selben Alter und das nicht nur Daiyuns Meinung nach. Beide merkten, dass sie sich für ein gemeinsames Training sehr gut eigneten. Erst seit ein paar Jahren haben sich Daiyun und Obi Wan besser kennen gelernt und wurden nach und nach sowas wie recht gute Freunde und Trainingspartner. Das lag anscheinend daran, dass sie am meisten von allen miteinander gemeinsam hatten sowohl was den Ehregeiz und den Fleiß betraf, als auch die charakterlichen Eigenschaften. Sie strebten zur selben Zeit das gleiche Ziel an ohne auch nur einen Anflug von Hindeutungen auf Neid oder Missgunst. Und das war das, was Daiyun an ihrer Freundschaft als am meisten Angenehm empfand.  
>Doch heute wollte ihre Akkuratheit bei diesem Training nicht ganz mitziehen, was sie an dem Mangel von Konzentration bemerkte. Kaum hatte sie sich versehen, bekam sie von Obi Wan einen heftigen Tritt ins Gesicht, dem mit innerer Besorgnis Daiyuns leicht geistige Abwesenheit ebenso auffiel. Sowas sah der sonst so hochkonzentrierten jungen Frau überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Obi Wan war sich sicher gewesen, dass Daiyun seinem Tritt mit leichtigkeit ausgewichen wäre und hatte aufgrunddessen mehr Körperkraft eingesetzt. Als er allerdings Daiyun reglos auf dem Boden liegen sah, weitete er entsetzt seine Augen und lief auf der Stelle zu ihr nachdem er sein Lichtschwert augenblicklich ausschaltete und fallen ließ.<br>„Oh nein! Daiyun?!"

_[„Na los! Steh auf du Jämmerling!"  
>Hörte Daiyun den Zabrak Kampflustig über sie spotten bevor sie mit verärgertem Runzeln ihrer Augenbrauen zu ihm hochblickte. Sie erkannte zudem bei ihm ein fieses, finsteres und höhnisches Grinsen. Die extremen Schmerzen die sie zurzeit am ganzen Körper, besonders im Magenbereich verspürte, konnte sie nicht mal mit Worten beschreiben. Khameir hatte irgendwas in ihren Eingeweiden mit seinem gewaltigen Fußtritt getroffen, was vorerst sämtliche Körpermotorik komplett ausschaltete und dafür alle Arten von Schmerz auslöste.<br>„Das war...das war nicht fair! Ich lag bereits am Boden..."  
>Kam es als ein kaum vernehmbares und heiseres krächzen aus ihrem Mund zusammen mit einer Pfütze aus Blut. Doch das kümmerte Khameir kein Stück und er trat jetzt genau vor die auf der Erde liegenden Daiyun, die sich vor qual und pein wie ein Kokon auf dem Boden langsam hin und her rollte. Khameir schnaubte bloß erstmal abschätzig und sardonisch. Dann entgegnete er ihr grantig und vorwurfsvoll.<br>„Denkst du etwa das es deinen Feind auch nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunde interessiert ob du am Boden liegst oder nicht? Teräs Käsi bedeutet Wachsamkeit und Höchstgeschwindigkeit! Es bedeutet alles in allem, dass man sich gefälligst niemals auf dem Boden liegend befindet!"  
>Mit einer Kraft die Daiyun vorher noch nie aufgebracht hatte und die sie niemals geglaubt hätte in diesem Augenblick zu haben, stand sie gerade so auf dass sie nicht wacklig auf den Beinen war zu Khameirs inneren Erstaunen. Äußerlich blieb er des weiteren unbeeindruckt und ernst.<br>„Dein Feind will dich einfach nur töten. Im richtigen Kampf gibt es keine fairen Regeln ,sondern man muss mit jeder Skrupellosen Hinterlist rechnen."  
>Daiyun verinnerlichte seine gesprochenen Worte. Auch wenn sie sich ganz schön herb anhörten, waren sie aber letztendlich wahr. Trotzdem wollte sie sich selbst jetzt in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand um jeden Preis nicht kleinkriegen lassen. Sie setzte daraufhin zu einem kecken Grinsen an während sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel das Blut wegwischte, dass vorhin ihren gesamten Unterkiefer benetzte.<br>„Ja das mag sein..."  
>Die neunjährige spuckte eine restliche Ladung Blut seitlich auf den Boden bevor sie weitersprach.<br>„...aber du bist nicht mein Feind!"  
>Die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme ließ Khameir infolgedessen jetzt wieder langsam aber sicher in Normalposition herunter gleiten und er machte ein eher Verständnisloses Gesicht, umramt von erzwungener Abfälligkeit. Er wusste nicht wirklich wie er auf diese seltsame Art von einem Statement reagieren sollte.]<em>

„Daiyun! Wach auf!"  
>Vernahm sie jetzt abrupt und noch etwas stumpf die Stimme von Obi Wan, der kurz und etwas stürmischer an ihren Schultern rüttelte. Darauffolgend öffnete sie flattern ihre taubenblauen Augen, wie aus einer Art von Hypnose erwacht und blickte als erstes in das besorgte und jugendliche Gesicht ihres Trainingspartners. Dieser fing an zu lächeln als er sie zu sich kommen sah, bevor er erleichtert ausatmete.<br>„Zum Glück! Ich dachte schon ich müsste einen Heildruiden rufen!"  
>Daiyun, die sich nun versuchte aufrechter hinzusetzen, blinzelte oftmals stramm um ihrer Besinnung mehr auf die sprünge zu helfen. Doch Obi Wans an sie gerichteten Worte gingen nichtsdestoweniger völlig an ihr vorbei. Sie konnte kaum fassen was ihr da eben passiert ist. Schon wieder hatte sie eine Art Traum aus ihrer Vergangenheit und jetzt war die junge Frau sich sicher, dass das alles nicht mehr normal sein konnte. Wieso bloß hielt diese Zeit so hartnäckig an ihr fest? Warum ließ es sie nicht los? Denn immerhin handelte es sich hierbei nur um eine Sache aus ihrer Zeit als neunjähriges, kleines Kind. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass es sie sogar jetzt im Erwachsenenalter begann kontinuierlich heim zu suchen und es fing ebenso langsam aber stetig an immer heikler und ihr unheimlicher zu werden. Während all das durch Daiyuns Gedankenmeer schwirrte, vergaß sie momentan durchweg alles um sich herum und zuckte daher erschrocken zusammen als Obi Wan ihr nun diesmal wiederholt und lauter zuredete.<br>„DAIYUN?!"  
>Schnell und holperig drehte sie dann ihren Kopf in Obi Wans Richtung, der sie mittlerweile stirnrunzelnd der Verständnislosigkeit wegen beäugte. Daiyun hingegen schüttelte leicht betreten und baff über sich selbst ihren schwarzen Schopf.<br>„Tut mir Leid Obi Wan! Ich weiß nicht wie das vorhin passieren konnte..."  
>Sie suchte vergebens nach Worten oder einer Erklärung um sich plausibel zu begründen.<br>„Ich bitte dich Daiyun, ich muss mich entschuldigen! Ich hätte Vorsichtiger und gezügelter sein müssen!"  
>Erwiderte Obi Wan mit seiner althergebracht beruhigenden und dazu momentan reuevollen Stimme. Unverzüglich danach ließ die schwarzhaarige sich von ihm aufhelfen und sie standen sich sekundenweilig zunächst schweigend gegenüber bis Obi Wan erneut das Wort erhob.<br>„Es beschäftigt dich etwas, hab ich Recht? Das ist auch der Grund weshalb du heute die ganze Zeit schon irgendwie außer Fokussierung bist."  
>Alles was Daiyun fürs erste zustande brachte, war ein tiefer und matter Seufzer während ihre Blicke Richtung Boden Schwenkten. Obi Wan entspannte seine Gesichtszüge letztendlich zu einem diskreten und wohlgesinnten Grinsen. Dann ging er auf sie zu und klopfte freundschaftlich gegen Daiyuns schmale Schulter.<br>„Es ist in Ordnung, Daiyun! Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst. Wir machen für heute einfach Schluss! Wir haben sowieso schon lange genug Trainiert. Ruh dich aus und dann sehen wir uns hier Morgen wieder!"  
>Schlug er zusätzlich vor und drehte sich um, um sein Lichtschwert wieder auf zu heben. Daiyun richtete ihren Kopf wieder nach oben von dem kleinen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst und das Grinsen was sich dagegen auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, war beschämt und zerknirscht. Und bevor Obi Wan für den heutigen Tag den Raum verlassen würde, entschied sie sich kurz und bündig anders.<br>„Obi Wan?"  
>Der angesprochene drehte sich etwas verdutzt über das plötzliche und fast geknickt klingende Rufen zu Daiyun um. Fragend schaute er ihr von weiter weg in die Augen.<br>„Wie würdest du immer wiederholte Träume deuten, in denen du dich haargenau in einer Situation aus der Vergangenheit wieder finden würdest?"  
>Kam die Obi Wan unverhoffte Frage. Das war es also, was sie während ihres Trainings innerlich so durcheinander stimmte. Er war dennoch irgendwie froh, dass Daiyun zum ersten mal seit sie sich kennen, ihm gegenüber ihre Gedankengänge offenbarte. Er merkte mit den Jahren das sie ziemlich verschlossen war in Gegenwahrt von anderen Menschen, außer vielleicht ihrem Meister. Das einzige was Obi Wan und Daiyun bisher miteinander teilten, waren lediglich bloß neckende Rumalbereien beim Training und mehr oberflächliche Konversationen.<br>Nachdenklich glitten die grünen Augen des Padawans von Qui Gon Jin in die Höhe bevor er schulterzuckend der erwartungsvollen Daiyun Antwort gab.  
>„Ich würde sie als etwas unverarbeitetes betrachten, sobald sie dich verwirren oder dich sogar bekümmern! Möglicherweise auch eine Aufforderung des Unterbewusstseins, dich dieser Sache oder Situation in der Realität zu stellen, damit du mit dir selbst ins Reine kommst!"<br>Und das war die Antwort die sie brauchte, sie aber zur gleichen Zeit auch beunruigte. Denn die Entscheidung die sie jetzt treffen würde, könnte ihr teils große Schwierigkeiten bereiten und sie von fast all ihren Prinzipien abbringen. Just ebenso nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick zerstreut nach unten und es entging Obi Wan nicht der nicht wollte, dass sie sich nun wegen was auch immer Sorgen machte.  
>„Aber mache dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, Daiyun! Es ist nach wie vor nur ein Traum gewesen und man sollte einen solchen nicht zu ernst nehmen oder sich in diesem Wirrwarr verlieren. Denn es führt zu Angst und Angst führt dich zur dunklen Seite der Macht, je tiefer du dich runterziehen lässt!"<br>Daiyun hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem von außen wirkenden beruhigten Lächeln, auch wenn es innen drin noch immer reichlich bedrückt aussah. Trotzdem aber war sie dem gegenüberstehenden aufrichtig dankbar für seine ihr sehr logisch klingende Theorie.  
>„Danke, Obi Wan!"<br>Waren ihre letzten Worte für heute an ihn gerichtet. Obi Wan lächelte dezent und nahm ihr Dankeschön mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zur Kentniss bevor er aus dem Trainingsraum trat.  
>Und unvermittelt nachdem die Automatische Schiebetür hinter Obi Wan zuging, umfasste Daiyun den Armreifen fest mit ihrer anderen Hand. Der inneren Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand war kurze Zeit danach zuende. Ihr Herz hatte gesiegt. Und das sagte ihr, so verrückt sich das ganze auch sogar für sie selbst anhörte, dass sie ihn finden musste. Sie würde sich auf die suche nach Khameir begeben so bald es ging.<p>


	3. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Bloß zwei Tage später war Daiyun in der Lage den Jedi Tempel zu verlassen. Es musste alles schnell gehen und glücklicherweise wurden ihr unwillkürlich dafür zwei Tage zur Verfügung gestellt. Das war mehr als genug Zeit für das was sie heimlich vorhatte und inprinzip nicht nicht länger als maximal einen Tag beanspruchen sollte. Sie erinnerte sich an Gestern, als ihr Meister unverhofft auf sie zukam um ihr kund zu tun wegen einer wichtigen Sache und sich ihr diese große Möglichkeit somit erst anbot.

_[„Daiyun! Da bist du also!"_  
><em>Hörte Daiyun Mace Windu ihr sachlich und ernst wie sonst auch zurufen. Daiyun war gerade im Begriff sich auf dem Weg ins Archiv zu begeben. Sie blieb augenblicklich stehen und verbeugte sich kurz und mit einem sanften Lächeln vor ihrem Meister, der jetzt auf sie zukam und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb bevor er es ihr gleich tat.<em>  
><em>„Ihr habt nach mir gesucht, Meister?"<em>  
><em>„Ja, ich habe schon vergebens in den Trainingsräumen nach dir gesehen, wo du dich sonst immer um diese Zeit aufhälst!"<em>  
><em>Zur Daiyuns Erleichterung fragte der dunkelhäutige und Salbungsvolle Jedi Meister nicht mehr weiter nach, warum dies heute nicht der Fall war. Sondern er schlug unmittelbar danach ein anderes Thema an bevor Daiyun ihn fragen konnte weshalb er sie aufsuchte.<em>  
><em>„Wir müssen uns kurz unterhalten!"<em>  
><em>Die junge und seineserachtens brilliante Schülerin nickte ihm einverstanden und diskret zu. Windus Gesicht wurde nun wieder ernster als er wiederholt zu sprechen begann.<em>  
><em>„Ich wurde mit unter anderen aufgefordert für ein paar Tage nach Naboo zu fliegen auf Grund einer noch geheimen Angelegenheit, die ich erst in Erfahrung bringen kann wenn ich dort angekommen bin. Leider ist es mir nicht gestattet dich mit zu nehmen und aufgrunddessen muss ich dich bitten hier zu bleiben und vorerst auf meine Rückkehr zu warten."<em>  
><em>Daiyun runzelte dezent und verwundert sowie argwöhnisch über seine unerwartete, bevorstehende Abwesenheit die Stirn.<em>  
><em>„Ich weiß, das ganze kommt mir ebenfalls ein wenig suspekt vor und ich werde stets Vorsicht walten lassen, mein junger Padawan. Das wichtigste ist, dass du wiegesagt solange hier bist und immerzu erreichbar für alle Fälle!"<em>  
><em>Antwortete Mace vorweg auf Daiyuns Reaktion bevor diese sich dazu äußern konnte, um ihre Bedenken zu beschwichtigen. Im Normalfall hätte dieser Bericht Daiyun mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit im inneren sehr unzufrieden gestimmt, nicht mit ihrem Meister mit kommen zu dürfen. Denn jede auch nur kleinste Abwechslung oder Herausforderung hieß sie durchaus jederzeit willkommen. Diesmal aber hatte sich kürzlich alles in ihr geändert und deswegen kam ihr das ganze aufgrund ihres unmerklichen Vorhabens nur all zu recht. die Gewissensbisse nagte damit auch gleichzeitig an ihr, weil sie feststellte das es schon los ging mit der Flunkerei. Diesen von Mace ausdrücklichen Befehl würde sie als erstes missachten müssen. Im übrigen würde es überhaupt das erste mal, seit sie ein Kleinkind war, sein das sie sowas tut und es bereitete ihr ein schlechtest Gefühl. Doch wollte sie dadurch auch jetzt auf keinen Fall die Suche aufgeben. <em>  
><em>Daiyuns Gesicht wurde daraufhin auch ernster und sie nickte Meister Windu getreu und zum Schein zu. <em>  
><em>„Ja Meister! Ich habe verstanden!"<em>  
><em>Antwortete sie ihm monoton, dennoch standfest. Der gegenüberstehende Jedi Meister lockerte anschließend seine Gesichtszüge und hob darüber hinaus einen Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen, anerkennenden Lächeln, welches man sonst so gut wie nie bei ihm zu Gesicht bekam. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Daiyuns Schulter und drückte sie flüchtig.<em>  
><em>„Ich vermag trotzdem zu bezweifeln, dass ich mir deinetwegen irgendwelche Sorgen machen muss, Daiyun! Ich habe großes Vertrauen in dich und bin nach wie vor stolz. Sowohl auf dich als auch auf deinen bisherigen Werdegang!"<em>  
><em>Verabschiedete Windu sich somit von seiner Schülerin und machte kehrt in die andere Richtung um sich für die kleine, sonderbare Reise bereit zu machen. <em>  
><em>Daiyun blieb erstmal desolat zurück und seufzte dementsprechend. Sie hätte niemals mit solch überwältigenden Worten ihres Meisters gerechnet. Das machte die Sache natürlich nicht gerade einfacher für sie.<em>  
><em>„Na toll, jetzt darf ich mich noch heldenhafter fühlen..."<em>  
><em>Murmelte sie leise und trocken vor sich hin bevor sie sich wieder dem widmete was sie ursprünglich auch vorhatte.]<em>

Daiyun würde in Kürze nach 12 Jahren zum ersten mal wieder nach Dathomir fliegen mit ihrer Delta-7, die sie ihres erachtens auch am schnellsten und sichersten dorthin befördern würde. Sie konnte sich einfach keinen anderes System vorstellen wo sie am besten berichtet bekommen würde, wo Khameir sich jetzt aufhielt. Wenn das Glück auf ihrer Seite stehen sollte dann bestand sogar die Möglichkeit, dass er sich noch immer dort aufhielt. Auch wenn Daiyun den schattigen Verdacht bereits in sich trug, dass er womöglich inzwischen sicherlich wonanders ist.  
>Aber nichtsdestotrotz würde sie auch wenn sich diese Vermutung als wahr erweisen würde, sich dort nach Anhaltspunkten so gut es ging erkundigen. Der Grund weshalb sie auch am Tag davor ins Archiv wollte war, um sich vorher über die Sternkoordinaten für den Weg nach Dathomir noch einmal besser zu informieren.<br>Und somit war die erste Problematik vorerst theoretisch gelößt. Wie allerdings sie möglichst unauffällig dorthin kommen würde verlief nicht ganz so reibungslos wie sie es sich erhoffte. Denn Obi Wan nahm ihre indirekte Begründung und Entschuldigung zur Abwesenheit ihres Training zwar hin, doch die schwarzhaarige wusste genau, dass Obi Wan in etwa erahnte was sie vorhatte an Hand der fast zwielichtigen Blicke die er ihr am ende zu warf.  
>Aber momentan war ihr das gleichgültig und sie machte sich umgehend und fest entschlossen auf den Weg. Ihre erste alleinige Reise zu einem anderen System auf eigener Faust. Ein Risiko das sie einging, welches sie allein schon rein metaphorisch Kopf und Kragen kosten könnte, auch wenn sie sich vorher mental gut vorbereitet hatte durch stundenlanges Meditieren im Saal der tausend Quellen. Aufgrunddessen flog sie verhältnismäßig sehr gefasst und ruhig auf das was auch immer folgen würde.<p>

Angekommen am Zielort landete sie bewusst an einem abgelegenen Platz der umgeben von Kargem Gebirge war, um ihr Raumgefährt so unauffällig und ungsehen wie möglich versteckt zu halten bis sie für die Rückreise wieder kommen würde. Allerdings ließ sie sich hauptsächlich aus dem Grund hier nieder, weil ihr eine innere Stimme sagte, dass es von hier aus nicht weit bis zum nächsten Dorf war. Sie hoffte und vertraute diesmal auf ihr Bauchgefühl. Nachdem sie aus dem zuverlässigen Sternjäger ausstieg, kletterte sie mit Leichtigkeit und umgehend auf den nächstbesten Aussichtspunkt. Dann hielt sie für eine kurze Zeit inne und betrachtete die nach wie vor monotone und trübe Landschaft von Dathomir um zu realisieren, dass sie tatsächlich dort angelangt ist. Sie empfand es als extrem seltsam nach so langer Zeit wieder hier zu sein. Obwohl sie sich sicher war das sie an diesem Punkt vorher noch nie gewesen ist, kam ihr trotzdessen alles so merkwürdig bekannt vor. Besonders die reichlich zugige, nach Sumpf und moderigen Wald riechende Luft die sie umgab. Ein ebenso hinzukommender Hauch eines Geruchs nach Schwefel. Es ließ sie mehr und mehr zurückerinnern an die einstweilige Zeit auf diesem Planeten. Sie wusste zusätzlich nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie damals noch ein Kind war und unter ganz anderen Umständen hier war, aber irgendwie kam ihr Dathomir jetzt um einiges eintöniger und trostloser rüber als je zu vor.  
>Doch schüttelte sie diese lucidtraumartigen und nostalgischen Gedanken erstmal beiseite.<br>Kurz darauf holte sie ihr weißes Sichtgerät hervor, womit es ihr die Suche um einiges leichter machen würde. Es zahlte sich letztendlich aus als sie nur ein paar Sekunden später fündig wurde. Ein Dorf, was nicht mal lange Fußweg beanspruchte. Ein kleines, enthemmtes Grinsen breitete sich demnach auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht aus und sie machte sich sofort und so schnell ihre flinken Beine sie tragen konnte, auf den Weg dorthin.  
>Als sie an dieser Siedlung angelangte, stellte Daiyun hingegen fest das es doch nicht so leicht war wie sie es sich zu Beginn vorstellte. Denn direkt kamen fünf nicht gerade freundlich aussehende und bewaffnete Zabraks schnurstraks auf die junge Jedi Schülerin zu kurz nachdem sie diese von weitem schon entdeckten.<br>Näher als einige Schritte vor dem Dorf ließ man sie vorläufig nicht gewähren und sie stellte sich gedanklich schonmal auf das schlimmste ein. Was auch immer das sein mochte.  
>Daiyun wurde jetzt von den gefährlich erscheinenden Kreaturen bedrohlich umzingelt wie ein Stück Fleisch von wilden Tieren. Daiyun vermutete, dass sie wohl dem Anschein nach den höchsten Rang in ihrem Klan belegten. Sie waren ziemlich groß und muskulös, Im Gesicht und womöglich auch am ganzen Körper sonderbar tättowiert. Genau wie sie Khameir zu jener Zeit in Erinnerung behielt und auch diese hatten wie alle anderen männlichen Zabraks auch ihre typischen Hörner über ihren kahlen Köpfen verteilt. Für einen Bruchteil von Moment fragte sich Daiyun ob Khameir jetzt auch ungefähr so aussehen könnte. Aber für mehr blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, denn die Lage war jetzt ernster als sie dachte.<br>Der größte Zabrak aus der Gruppe blickte finster auf sie herab und umrundete sie langsam und ostentativ. Als ob er sie jeden Augenblick herausfordern könnte. Als er dann unter ihrem offenen und dunkelbraunen Jedi Umhang ihr Lichtschwert hervorgucken sah, wurde sein Blick noch hasserfüllter und angewiderter.  
>„Was willst du hier, Jedi Weib?!"<br>Kam es knurrend von dem fremden Zabrak, der sie noch immer musterte. Daiyun aber zeigte keinerlei Angst oder Verunsichertheit, sondern blieb ausdruckslos und gefasst in der Mitte stehen während sie ihm dementsprechend direkt in die Augen sah.  
>„Ich bin nicht hergekommen um zu kämpfen oder sonstiges dergleichen, sondern lediglich einer Auskunft wegen über..."<br>Daiyun wurde, bevor sie zuende sprechen konnte von einem anderen Zabrak harsch unterbrochen.  
>„Wir geben einem Jedi keine Auskünfte und jetzt mach das du hier verschwindest, bevor wir es uns anders überlegen!"<br>Daiyun musste sich einen teils gelangweilten, teils genervten Seufzer schwer verkneifen und rollte stattdessen hinter flüchtig verschlossenen lidern ihre Augen. Ihr wurde somit auch wieder mal klar, dass diese Grobschlächtigkeit tatsächlich bei dieser Spezies in der Natur liegen musste. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das ähnliche Verhalten von Khameir und dass bereits in frühester Kindheit.  
>Die schwarzhaarige aber würde sich noch lange deswegen nicht kleinkriegen lassen. Schon oft hatte sie in der Vergangenheit gegen weit aus schwierigere und heiklere Gegner gekämpft. Und doch unterschätzte sie selbstverständlich die Zakbraks von Dathomir keineswegs, da sie ebenfalls äußerst gründlich in mehreren Kampftechniken ausgebildet werden. Daiyuns Gesichtsausdruck wurde jetzt erheblich düsterer und ernster.<br>„Ich kann und werde nicht fortgehen ohne eine Antwort auf meine Frage!"  
>Erwiderte sie daraufhin desweiteren stoisch und resistent zugleich. Die Zabraks um sie herum lachten zuerst nur hämisch und boshaft.<br>„Du darfst dir aussuchen, was dir lieber wäre! Entweder wir werfen dich den Rancor zum Fraß oder du wirst die neue Hure der Nachtbrüder!"  
>Daiyun ließ ihre Augen nicht von dem Zabrak ab, blieb trotzdem wie gehabt ernst und unbeeindruckt. Dann kam der selbe Zabrak näher mit einem nun obszönen Grinsen während er seinen durchdringenden Blick bei ihr noch einmal genauer von oben nach unten gleiten ließ.<br>„Wobei ich persönlich das letzte von beiden bevorzugen würde!"  
>Daraufhin lachte der rest der Gruppe wiederholt um Daiyun herum bevor sie dabei waren die junge Frau packen zu wollen, doch Daiyun reagierte schnell. Sie machte einen hohen Salto zurück nach hinten und hatte unverzüglich danach ihr Laserschwert zur Hand. Furchtlos und bereit sich zu verteidigen. Bevor es aber zu solch einem Blutbad kommen konnte, vernahmen alle Anwesenden eine weibliche und gebieterische Stimme die mit dem Wind vollkommen unerwartet auftauchte.<br>„Lasst den Jedi gehen! Ich habe sie bereits erwartet!"  
>Sofort danach hielten sie alle Inne und schauten sich nach derjenigen um, der diese Stimme gehörte. Als Daiyun sich abschließend umdrehte, weiteten sich ihre Augen ein wenig vor Verblüffung. Wie aus dem Nichts stand dort nicht weit weg eine geheimnisvolle Frau. Sie trug ein im Wind flatterndes Gewand der Farben rot und schwarz und mit dazugehöriger, locker sitzender Kaputze, die ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte. Ihre Handgelenke versehen mit mehreren Gold und Silber Reifen und sichtbar war derzeit bloß ihre Mundpartie sowie ein paar lange, braune Haarsträhnen die ebenfalls in die jeweilige Windrichtung tanzten. Ein für Daiyun recht unheimliches Bild auf dem ersten Blick. Als sie sich dann nochmal den vorhin Angriffslustigen Zabraks zuwand, registrierte sie mit Konfusion und überrascht, dass die Brüder der Nacht widerwillig ihre Waffen senkten.<br>„Diesmal hast du mehr Glück als Verstand, Jedi! Aber solltest du es noch einmal wagen hier auf zu tauchen, wird kurzen Prozess gemacht!"  
>Mit diesen aggressiven und drohenden Worten drehten sie sich um und machten wieder sofort kehrt in ihr Dorf. Daiyun wusste derzeit nicht wie ihr geschieht. Das diese kaum im Zaun zu haltenden Zabraks, die Daiyun eben noch wie ungebärdige Berserker attackieren wollten, urplötzlich dieser Frau lakaienhaft gehorchten.<br>Die 21 Jährige drehte sich kurzerhand erneut zu ihr um und schaute ihr immer noch verwirrt entgegen. Wer war sie? Und was meinte sie damit, 'sie hätte sie bereits erwartet'? Dies und viele Fragen mehr, die ihr jetzt durch den Kopf gingen.  
>„Wer seid ihr?"<br>Fragte der angehende Jedi darauf folgend nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte und weiterhin misstrauisch blieb, was ihre stets Vorsicht waltende Haltung mit dem Lichtschwert zeigte. Die mysteriöse Frau streifte nun elegant ihre Kapuze herunter, damit sie für Daiyun erkennbar wurde. Als erstes blickte sie in ein paar ungewöhnlich violette Augen.  
>Ihr tiefbraunes Haar war lang und glatt. Ebenfalls passend zu ihrem unkonventionellen Kleid mit roten und schwarzen Federn geschmückt. Ein paar dünnere Strähnen hingen zudem sorgfältig geflochten in alle Richtungen mit runter.<br>Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass und zu Daiyuns erstaunen befanden sich ebenfalls auf Stirn und Wangenbereich diese seltsamen Tättowierungen. Sie sah sehr Menschenähnlich aus und auf skurrille Weise war sie wunderschön, wie die schwarzhaarige feststellte.  
>„Ich bin Lirejdona und gehöre zu dem Clan der Nachtschwestern Dathomirs. Ich weiß wer du bist und weshalb du hier bist, Daiyun. Komm mit. Ich führe dich jetzt in unsere Festung!"<br>Vernahm die angesprochene die tiefere und trotzdem weiblich klingende Stimme der Frau vor ihr. Daiyun konnte nicht beschreiben wieso, doch irgendwie ließ sie der kleine Gedanke im Hinterkopf nicht los, dass diese Schwester der Nacht ihr kurioser Weise bekannt vor kam. Außerdem konnte sie zusätzlich durch die Macht fühlen, dass Lirejdonas Worte Aufrichtig waren. Somit verschwand nach und nach ihr Misstrauen, wenn auch noch nicht ganz. Sie traute sich jetzt zumindest das Lichtschwert aus zu schalten und packte es wieder weg.  
>„Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen? Und woher wisst ihr weshalb ich hergekommen bin?"<br>Die Nachtschwester hob etwas amüsiert einen Mundwinkel leicht an und ließ dennoch ihre Blicke nicht von Daiyun ab.  
>„Ich weiß über so einiges bescheid im Gegensatz zu dir, junger Jedi! Doch nun komm erst einmal mit und dann beantworte ich dir, wenn du möchtest, deine restlichen Fragen in aller Ruhe!"<br>Nach ein paar Sekunden der unauffälligen Überlegung nickte die schwarzhaarige letztendlich kurz und einverstanden, bevor sie tat was Lirejdona sagte und langsam auf sie zu ging.


	4. So nah und doch so fern

Lirejdona streckte sachte ihre bleiche Hand zu Daiyun aus, die zuerst nur mit perplexen Blicken erwiderte.  
>„Du musst meine Hand berühren, damit wir gemeinsam in die Festung hineingelangen können!"<br>Erklärte die Nachtschwester geruhsam und wartete darauf das Daiyun ihre gleicherweise blasse Hand auf die ihre legte, was kurze Zeit darauf folgend auch geschah.  
>Kaum hatte Daiyun Lirejdonas kalte Hand berührt, umgab sie binnen kurzem und gänzlich ein giftgrüner und leuchtender Rauch, so dass nichts mehr anderes mit ihren Augen wahrzunehmen ging. Das gefühl, was sich dadurch in Daiyuns sämtlichen Körper ausbreitete, war ziemlich abnorm. Als ob sich kein boden mehr unter ihren Füßen befand und sie kurzweilig zu schweben vermochte. Doch es verschwand auch wieder genauso schnell wie es gekommen war sobald sich der dichte Nebel um sie herum nach und nach in Luft auflöste und die beiden Frauen sich nun völlig woanders befanden. Sowas hatte Daiyun noch nie zuvor visavis erlebt und es faszinierte sie, genauso wie es ihr absonderlich erschien.<br>Als die schwarzhaarige sich derzeit umschaute, erkannte sie ein geräumiges und höhlenähnliches Quartier das mit mehreren und kleinen Feuerstellen gedämpft beleuchtet war.  
>Lirejdona zog ihre Hand zurück und deutete mit dieser auf einer der sich neben ihr befindenden Sitzplätze auf dem Boden.<br>„Setz dich, wenn du möchtest! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du von der weiten Reise und dem vorigen Ereignes etwas erschöpft sein musst!"  
>Bot sie mit freundlicher und neutraler Stimme an. Daiyun nickte vorerst höflich und schweigsam bevor sie sich gleichzeitig mit der Nachtschwester, die den Platz genau gegenüber von ihr einnahm, auf dem großen und festen Sitzkissen niederließ. Sie erkannte kurz danach ein plötzliches, dezentes und ungeniertes Schmunzeln in Lirejdonas Gesicht. Es wirkte gleichfalls vergewissernd.<br>„Du bist überraschend hübsch geworden, Daiyun! Von dem einst kleinen und eher virilen Jüngling, der vor über einem Jahrzent hier war, ist nicht mehr viel übrig!"  
>Die gemeinte, junge Frau musste sich nun bemühen, nicht rot an zu laufen. Mit solch einer positiv gesinnten Aussage hätte sie momentan von der dathomirischen Hexe ehrlich gesagt am wenigsten als erstes grechnet und sie wusste auch keine wirklich passende Antwort darauf. Denn Daiyun fand sich, um ehrlich zu sein, noch nie besonders hübsch. In ihrer Kindheit machten einige Gleichaltrige sich eher hinter ihrem Rücken lustig über die damals noch mehr bizarre, äußere Erscheinung.<br>Aber im Grunde war es Daiyun auch eigentlich schon immer gänzlich egal ob sie jemandem äußerlich gefiel oder nicht. Das worauf sie sich viel mehr bisher konzentrierte, war ihre Jedi Ausbildung und alles was damit zu tun hatte und mit ihrem Aussehen beschäftigte sie sich kaum, wenn sie intensiver drüber nachdachte.  
>Von Daher kam Lirejdonas Kompliment so ziemlich überraschend und abrupt.<br>Daiyun brachte wiederholt nichts als ein mehr irritiertes und trotzdem erkenntlich zeigendes Kopfnicken hervor. Die gegenübersitzende, ältere Nachtschwester behielt jedoch das selbe Schmunzeln wie vorhin und schlug zu Daiyuns Erleichterung sofort ein anderes Thema an.  
>„Ich hatte eigentlich erheblich früher mit deiner Rückkehr gerechnet. Doch du bliebst weiterhin verhältnismäßig gut standhaft, was dein Pflichtbewusstsein eines Jedi betrifft!"<br>„Woher wusstet ihr von meinem Vorhaben?"  
>Fragte Daiyun anschließend, nachdem ihre Stimme sich endlich wieder anständig fing. Lirejdonas Blick Daiyun gegenüber wurde nun ein wenig diagnostizierender und stellte somit am ende fest, dass das Gehalt an Wissen über die Nachtschwestern Dathomirs noch sehr gering war bei der Schülerin von Mace Windu. Es wunderte sie zur selben Zeit ebenso, dass der Jedi Meister ihr wohl nicht viel darüber erzählt zu haben schien. Nämlich so gut wie nichts.<br>„Unsere Fähigkeiten gehen weitaus über deine Vorstellungskraft! Dazu gehört auch selbstverständlich der ein oder andere Einblick in die Zukunft. Selbst die mächtigsten Sith Lords der alten Zeit fürchteten uns Nachtschwestern seit je her deswegen! Aus diesem Grund sind wir von den Angelegenheiten der Jedi, sowie auch von den Sith ursprünglich gänzlich abgeschieden. Entweder sie bevorzugen es uns zu meiden oder sie huldigen uns! Genauso wie es die Nachtbrüder, denen du vorhin begegnet bist, getan haben!"  
>Daiyun ließ alles interessiert in sich einsickern. Sie erinnerte sich dann anschließend an den Moment zurück, als sie mit Erstaunen beobachtete wie die Zabraks sofort wieder in ihre Siedlung umkehrten, nicht lange nachdem sie Lirejdona zu Gesicht bekamen.<br>„Sie sind eure Sklaven!"  
>Es war mehr ein Befund als eine Frage und Lirejdona nickte vorweg bestätigend auf Daiyuns Worte.<br>„Die Männlichen Zabraks, auch Brüder der Nacht genannt, stehen uns in jeder Hinsicht zu Diensten und ja, sie sind unsere Sklaven seit langer, langer Zeit."  
>Erzänzte die dathomirhexe darauffolgend.<br>Auf einmal kam Daiyun eine weitere Erinnerung von ihrer damaligen Zeit hier ins Gedächnis. Sie musste unwillkürlich daran denken, als sie eine ihrer kleinen Unterhaltungen mit Khameir hatte diesbezüglich.

_[„Du wirst sicher mal ein guter Trainer, Khameir! Vielleicht wird es eines Tages dazu kommen, dass immer mehr Jedi Teräs Käsi erlernen und dann könntest du später die Jünglinge im Jedi Tempel unterichten!...Wenn du sie natürlich nicht halb tot prügelst!"  
>Kam es beim letzten Satz neckend, dennoch optimistisch von der neunjährigen Daiyun während sie nach einem herkömmlichen Trainingstag mit dem jungen Zabrak auf einem massiven und einst umgekippten Baumstamm saß.Umgeben von einem kleinen Sumpfgebiet, der einem auf bestimmte Art und Weise eine beruhigende Atmosphäre übermittelte.<br>Khameir hob teils höhnisch und teils abfällig einen Mundwinkel in die höhe als er Daiyun neben ihr sitzend diese Worte so leichtfertig aussprechen hörte.  
>„Tss! Träum weiter!"<br>War nur seine karge Antwort auf die Aussage des Mädchens. Daiyun drehte ihren Kopf leicht trotzig und gekränkt in seine Richtung bevor sie schulterzuckend erwiderte.  
>„Wieso nicht?"<br>Khameir ließ auf eine Antwort etwas länger warten. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass er ihr sagt, dass er mit Jedi nichts zu tun haben will und Daiyun würde natürlich bestürzt wissen wollen warum das so ist. So unausstehlich neugierig wie sie war, Khameirs Meinung nach. Abgesehen davon war es ihm unter keinen Umständen erlaubt irgendjemand anderem zu erzählen, welcher weg für ihn bestimmt wurde seit praktisch von Geburt an. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich schlicht und einfach ihr den Werdegang zu erklären den er gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht in Darth Sidious' Obhut gegeben wäre.  
>„Zabraks von Dathomir haben nichts mit Jedi zu tun. Wir werden in der Regel auf Iridonia geboren, nach Dathomir gebracht und zu Sklaven der Nachtschwestern erzogen! Genau wie ich!"<br>Antwortete er ihr jetzt neutral während er seine Blicke ziellos nach vorn gerichtet hielt. Daiyun hörte dazu sogar einen kleinen Anflug von trübseligkeit in seiner Stimme, wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte. Das was Khameir ihr da erzählte, war ein ihr äußerst befremdlicher und trostloser Gebrauch, den sie mit Sicherheit nie verstehen wird. Und vorallem war es für sie eine solche Verschwendung bei jemandem wie ihm und seinen exemplarischen Fähigkeiten. Manchmal wünschte Daiyun sich insgeheim, dass er auch zu einem Jedi werden könnte. Damit sie ihren Weg gemeinsam gehen könnten. Als Verbündete. Als Kameraden. Im Endeffekt und hauptsächlich aber vorallem als Freunde sich für das gute ein zu setzen. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass dies bedauerlicherweise niemals der Fall sein würde.  
>Doch von dieser Tatsache wollte Daiyun sich jetzt nicht mehr länger übermannen lassen und entgegnete ihm unverfroren auf Khameirs Auslassung über Dathomirs Zabraks.<br>„Und trotzdem gibst du dich seit Monaten mit mir, einem 'Jedi', ab!"  
>Khameir drehte seinen Kopf daraufhin flink in ihre Richtung. Er registrierte sofort ihren Ironischen Unterton und war mehr als nur bereit für ein Kampfspiel der Argumentation, was sein heimtückisches Grinsen zeigte.<br>„Das auch nur weil eine der Nachtschwestern mich dazu gewzungen hat! Und außerdem bist du kein Jedi, sondern ein einfältiger Schwachkopf!"  
>Daiyun konnte sich schon denken, dass die Anfechtung des Zabraks exzessiv sein würde, aber damit das er ihr gleich in diesem Ausmaß kommen würde, hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Auch wenn es eher auf lausbübischer Art humoristisch gemeint war, fiel ihr die Kinnlade trotzdem jetzt ein wenig und verdattert nach unten.<br>„Das nimmst du auf der Stelle wieder zurück!"  
>Khameirs teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde größer und er fand, wo er gerade dabei war, immer mehr gefallen daran sie zu provozieren. Nur ein paar Sekunden später und völlig unerwartet schlug er sie mit der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass das Mädchen unsanft nach hinten auf dem Moosübersähten Boden fiel.<br>Nachdem sie sich wieder schnell gefangen hatte, erstach sie Khameir bei nahe mit erbosten Blicken, der dagegen herausfordernd und abwehrbereit mit einer einzigartigen Anmut in Position ging. Sein Blick immer noch stichelnd.  
>„Erst dann, wenn du es schaffst mich zu treffen!...SCHWACHKOPF!"<br>Und Daiyun wurde nun klar, dass er somit doch tatsächlich noch einen letzten, spontanen Kampf für heute beabsichtigte. Auf ihrem zuerst vom puren Ärger geprägtes Gesicht formte sich dann dem zu folge ein ebenfalls ungehemmtes und angrifflustiges Lächeln. Den Kampf, dachte sie sich, konnte er nur zu gerne haben. Hinzukommend und so verrückt das auch für so manch andere klingen mochte schätzte sie es gänzlich, dass Khameir sie nicht behandelte wie ein normales Mädchen welches man mit Samthandschuhen anfasst beim Training. Er sah sie praktisch wie einen weiteren Jungen, mit dem er genauso verfahren würde.  
>Nach einigen flotten und geschickten Ausweichungen von Khameir, gelang es Daiyun ihn mit einem grazilen Tritt im Gesicht zu treffen, worauf hin der junge Zabrak ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte das Mädchen in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden um ihn mit einem Bodyslam zu Boden zu werfen. Zusätzlich saß sie hinterher auf seinem Hüftbereich und nagelte mit ihrer sämtlichen Kraft seine Arme ausgestrekt in den Moderigen Erdboden fest. Khameir war innerlich Erstaunt, dass Daiyun es doch wahrlich schaffte ihn in so eine ernidrigende Position zu bringen. Aber war er dadurch nicht erzürnt oder sonstiges dergleichen, sondern obendrein und insgeheim froh. Denn endlich fing es an interessant zu werden. Und war er des weiteren bei nahe fassungslos darüber wie schwer diese Jedi Schülerin auf ihm war, dafür das sie so klein und schmächtig erschien. Von Außen zeigte er sich unbeeindruckt und kalt. Daiyun dagegen erwiderte stolz und ein wenig giggelnd.<br>„Ich habe gewonnen!"  
>„Geh runter von mir! Du bist noch schwerer als ein ausgewachsener Rancor!"<br>Äußerte der Zabrak sich dazu nur harsch bevor er es schaffte sich von ihr zu befreien und sie ruppig von sich runter warf. Daiyun aber lachte nur weiter amüsiert über seine vorrige, kleine Niederlage. So sehr Khameir auch versuchte weiterhin ernst zu bleiben, wurde er von ihrem Lachen irgendwie angesteckt und er musste sein Gesicht in eine ganz andere Richtung drehen, damit Daiyun auf keinen Fall sein kleines und sehr leises Kichern bemerkte.]_

„Doch nun zu der Frage, die du sicherlich stellen wolltest! Der Zabrak den du suchst, junger Jedi, ist schon lange Zeit nicht mehr hier!"  
>Wurde Daiyun von Lirejdonas gut verständlichen Stimme sofort wieder aus der Erinnerung gerissen und sie schenkte der Hexe daraufhin interessiert ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn Daiyun es erahnte, überraschte es sie trotzdem wenn sie andererseits daran dachte, was Lirejdona und auch Khameir ihr erzählten über die Entwicklung der Nachtbrüder.<br>„Nicht? Wie kann das sein, wenn doch die männlichen Zabraks zu Sklaven gemacht werden und sie nirgendwo anders hingehen können?"  
>Lirejdona zeigte sich nun stoisch und ernst. „Eine nicht all zu lange Zeit später, nachdem du mit Mace Windu zusammen diesen Planeten verlassen hast, kam ein sich absichtlich unkenntlich zeigender, älterer Mann um sich Maul von einer mächtigen Clanmutter namens Talzin wiedergeben zu lassen!"<br>Daiyun runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
>„Wiedergeben?"<br>„Du musst vorher wissen, Daiyun, dass die Schwestern der Nacht ursprünglich weder mit der dunklen noch mit der hellen Seite der Macht zu tun hatten! Viele von uns, darunter auch ich, haben einen gänzlich anderen Glauben und Gebräuche, so wie auch die Vorstellung von der Nutzung der Macht! Doch mit der Zeit taten sich immer mehr Hexen vom ehemaligen gemeinsamen Clan zusammen um Schindluder zu treiben. Sie ergötzten sich vollkommen an der dunklen Seite der Macht und ihren dadurch neugewonnen Fähigkeiten! Sowas war unter uns besonders strengstenst verboten und wurde mit der Verbannung oder sogar auch mit dem Tod bestraft. Somit begann das Übel, nachdem diese Hexen verbannt wurden. Sie gründeten neue, mehrere und verschiedene Arten von Clans. Und zu eine von denen gehört mittlerweile auch Talzin. Die Macht die ich aber von diesem Mann spürte, der an jenem Tag herkam um Maul zu sich zu holen, war äußerst stark und negativ!"  
>Daiyuns schlimmste und tief verborgene Vermutung hatte sich nun mit diesem Bericht letztendlich offenbart.<br>Sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie sehr es ihr Herz martervoll zusammenschnürte.  
>„Er ist also zur dunklen Seite der Macht übergetreten."<br>Stellte sie bitter und monoton fest. Lirejdona dagegen schnaubte vorerst nur knapp und sarkastisch bevor sie weiter sprach.  
>„Übergetreten!? Davon kann nicht all zu viel die Rede sein, mein Kind! Er wurde an dem Tag seiner Geburt dazu verurteilt und das nur weil seine leibliche Mutter nicht wollte, dass ihm das Schicksal der Sklaverei blüht! Er wurde in die Hände dieses mysteriösen Mannes gegeben. Wieso Maul allerdings wieder zurück nach Dathomir geschickt wurde, kann man nur erahnen! Und mit Gewissheit nichts gutes. Somit die Antwort auf das 'Wiedergeben'!"<br>Daiyun bemerkte mithin auch gleichzeitig, dass Khameir ihr diese düstere Geschichte völlig verheimlichte zu jener Zeit. Doch ihr war klar, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben sein muss, da man ihm vermutlich mit schlimmster Folter gedroht hat und anderen ähnlichen Dingen.  
>„Der Grund weshalb Maul damals zu dir geschickt wurde als Trainingsbeihilfe war inprinzip der, dass ich versucht habe, zumindest ihn durch dich etwas in ihm drin zu hinterlassen. Ein kleines Fünkchen, dass tief im inneren übrig bleibt und eine Möglichkeit entstehen lässt, ihn von der dunklen Seite weg zu bringen. Ihn davor zu bewahren einer von jenen zu werden, die mit unter anderem Dathomir ins Verderben treiben in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft! Doch mittlerweile besteht so gut wie keine Hoffnung mehr, dass er auf einen anderen Weg gebracht werden kann, selbst wenn eine sehr große Seelische Verbindung zwischen euch existiert hat!" Knapp deutete sie auf den Daiyun geschenkten, silbernen Armreifen den sie sofort wieder erkannte und direkt danach weiter redete.<br>„Er ist schon zu sehr eingenommen von der dunklen Seite der Macht!"  
>Daiyuns Gesichtzüge kamen ins Staunen mit einem Tuck Faszination beinhaltend. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt wieder und somit war die Frage auch gelöst, weshalb Lirejedona der schwarzhaarigen bekannt vor kam. Sie war damals der Schlüssel zur Aussicht auf eine beginnende Ausbildung in Teräs Käsi auf Dathomir. Die Nachtschwester, die mit Daiyuns Meister befreundet ist. Lirejdonas übliches Grinsen kehrte wieder auf ihre etwas schmaleren Lippen zurück, als sie Daiyuns Gesichtsausdruck vernahm. Sie wusste gernau, was ihr durch den Kopf gehen musste und nickte bestätigend auf ihre unausgesprochene, vergewissernde Frage. Daiyun wollte sich eigentlich diesbezüglich mit einer weiteren Frage dazu äußern, doch dann fielen ihr instinktiv wieder diese niederschmetternden Worte über Khameir ein, die sie teils sehr traurig stimmten und teils erschütterten, trotzd das sie es äußerlich nicht wirklich zeigte. Aber so empfand sie. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, auch wenn sie sehr gerne noch viel mehr an Licht gebracht hätte.<br>„Könnt ihr mir sagen wo ich ihn jetzt finden kann?"  
>„Ich kann dir sagen wo er ist, junger angehender Jedi! Aber ich muss dich vorweg warnen! Solltest du ihn auffinden, wirst du mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit viel Leid und Schmerz erfahren. Denn der kleine Junge, denn du einst als deinen Freund kanntest, ist nicht mehr vorhanden! Er ist zu einem kaltblütigen und besonders gefährlichen Killer ausgebildet und manipuliert worden! Ein Werkzeug der dunklen Seite."<br>Daiyun seufzte erstmal tief auf und blieb schweigsam. Sie wusste, dass es ein großes Risiko war, dass sie da eingehen würde und sie hatte unwiderleglich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit schon genug riskiert. Allein die Tatsache das sie überhaupt hier war könnte immense Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen. Aber ihr Verlangen, Khameir wieder zu treffen war bereits inzwischen derart voluminös, dass sie jetzt einfach keinen Rückzieher mehr machen konnte. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte.  
>„Ich muss trotzdem wissen wo er ist!"<br>War ihre Antwort darauf letztendlich. Den Gesichtsausdruck, den sie daraufhin bei Lirejdona wahrnahm war für Daiyun zurzeit undefinierbar. Sie konnte sich nicht ausmachen, was der Dathomirhexe gerade durch den Kopf ging. Bevor sie jedoch weiterdenken konnte, gab ihr die ältere Frau auch schon Auskunft.  
>„Der nachdem du suchst, Daiyun, befand sich bereits seit längerer Zeit fast unmittelbar in deiner Nähe! Und dort ist er auch jetzt in diesem Moment!"<br>Bald Fassungslos und ungläubig vergrößerten sich dem zu folge Daiyuns blaue Augen.  
>„Coruscant?!"<p> 


	5. Einst sowas wie Liebe

Es wurde dämmerig und die mittlerweile Orangene Sonne über Coruscant neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Untergang zu und durchflutete das nicht gerade kleinräumige und elegante Apartment welches Maul zugestellt wurde, mit ihren bald majestätisch wirkenden Lichtstrahlen. Zurzeit innerlich beherrscht und ruhig stand er vor dem massiven und großflächigen Fensterglas. Seine Blicke sehr gestreng und nach vorn gerichtet, schaute er durch den alltäglichen und massigen Verkehr dieses ihm so ziemlich verhassten Stadtplaneten hindurch, um die Sonne beim Untergehen zuzusehen. Dieses natürliche Geschehniss war, wenn überhaupt, das einzige welches er mit sowas wie Begeisterung beäugte, hier auf Coruscant.  
>Er hatte zudem sein Pensum an täglichem, äußerst hartem Training soeben hinter sich und würde sich auch des weiteren gut vorbereiten müssen auf das was sein Meister ihm als nächstes Befehlen würde. Noch vor kurzem hatte er eine Mission erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, in der er herausfinden sollte wie gut die Sternkrieger der königlichen Leibgarde von Naboo sich gegen einen Angriff von ihm bewehren konnte. Es endete in ein ziemlich heikles Feuergefecht, in das er sich gezwungen sah ohne jegliche Spur von dort zu verschwinden. Es war trotzdem bei weitem keine schwere Aufgabe für ihn gewesen. Fast schon lächerlich einfach, wenn er daran dachte welche unverhältnismäßig extreme und sadistische Ereignisprüfungen er all die Jahre davor durchstehen musste und am ende aber immer bestanden hatte.<p>

Derzeit entspannt und auch erschöpft vom Training atmete er tief ein und aus während er seine Augen dabei geschlossen hielt. Er hatte sich sehr verausgabt mit diesmal drei starken und bedrohlichen Killerdruiden auf einmal, die er natürlich anschließend niederstreckte mit seinem Doppellaserschwert. Maul hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren zu einem extrem gefährlichen, starken und auch furchteinflößenden Sith Lord und Assassin entwickelt. Ebenso wurde er Meister in Teräs Käsi, Juyo und Jar'Kai. Doch waren nicht bloß seine Fähigkeiten oder sein Aussehen in der jeweiligen Umgebung für gewöhnlich gefürchtet und gemieden. Sondern vorallem auch weil es sich rumsprach wie brutal, aggressiv und besonders erbarmungslos Maul seine Gegner meistens massakrierte und dann andererseits, außerhalb des Kampfes eine sehr unheimliche Gemütsruhe ausstrahlte wie man es sonst selten zuvor erlebte. Hinzukommend die von ihm gewohnte Wortkargheit.  
>Seinen Meister, Darth Sidious, stimmte es jedenfalls überaus zufrieden. Und solange dies der Fall war, interessierte es Maul kein Stück was jemand anderes über ihn erzählte oder wie man über ihn dachte. Er tat präzise wie ihm befohlen wird.<br>Inzwischen war er so tief in sich gekehrt, dass er beinahe das Klopfen an der Tür überhört hätte, welches ihn etwas schroff aus seinen gemischten Gedanken riss. Hurtig öffnete Maul darauffolgend seine Augen und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung seines Eingangsportals während dabei ein leises und genervtes Knurren aus ihm entwich. Das letzte was er in diesem Augenblick schätzte war Gesellschaft. Von wem auch immer. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es sich möglicherweise um etwas wichtiges handeln könnte auf Anweisung seines Meisters und marschierte los um die Tür zu öffnen.  
>Vor ihm stand ein recht feudal und simultan unseriös aussehender Mann des mittleren Alters. Daneben eine junge Frau, von der Maul noch nicht all zu viel erkennen konnte, da sie einen königsblauen Kapuzenumhang aus Samt trug und ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Maul entgegnete ihnen zuerst schweigend einen Blick der den Anschein von Desinteresse und zur gleichen Zeit Garstigkeit erweckte. Der erwachsene Zabrak hatte ein sehr großes Talent dafür sich mit wenig bis gar keinerlei Wortschatz zu verständigen. Doch das lernte er sich nicht mit der Zeit an, sondern das war eines der vielen kleinen Dinge die er von Natur aus schon beherrschte.<br>Nach einigen Sekunden der etwas verwirrenden und unangenehmen Stille begann der Mann vor ihm auch schon, sein Kommen zu begründen. Wenn auch erstmal reichlich eingeschüchtert durch Mauls beängstigendes Erscheinungsbild.  
>„Ein vornehmender Lord, dessen Name nicht genannt werden sollte, schickt euch eine meiner Gunstgewerblerin um sich somit erkenntlich zu zeigen..."<br>Ohne es von Außen zu zeigen war der junge Sith Lord daraufhin noch mehr genervt und gelangweilt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sidious ihm diese Edelhuren zukommen ließ und wohl dachte ihm damit Vergnügen zu bereiten in gewisser Hinsicht. Sein Meister tat dies erstmalig als Maul noch ein viel jüngerer Schüler im Alter von 16 war und einen erheblich Schwierigen Auftrag perfekt ausgeführt hatte. Die ersten paar Male ließ er es, wenn auch eher lustlos über sich ergehen. Zu guter letzt eher der insgeheimen Neugier wegen um heraus zu finden was fast alle anderen Männer daran so berauschend fanden mit so vielen, schönen Frauen wie möglich zu schlafen.  
>Es war einerseits keine schlechte und eine zumindest neue Erfahrung die er damals als noch jugendlicher Zabrak machte. Aber es ließ ihn streng genommen ziemlich kalt, wie er danach feststellte. Er verspürte diese männliche Begierde der Lust einfach nicht. Umso gewaltiger war sein Verlangen derzeit stattdessen nach Macht und der Treuergebenheit gegenüber seines Meisters. Seine wirklich wichtigen Pflichten zu erfüllen. Doch nun stand er da und wusste nicht recht wie er zuerst verfahren sollte bis er sich demnach dazu entschloss, das Mädchen doch noch rein zu lassen. Und das nur damit er der Form halber nicht undankbar wirkte gegenüber Lord Sidious, falls dieser in Erfahrung gebracht hätte, dass sein Schüler diese 'Anerkennung' respektlos abgeschlagen haben sollte. Er bevorzugte es im verborgenen trotz alle dem wenn sein Meister unwiederbringlich damit aufhören würde.<br>Sobald die Frau in sein Gemach eingetreten war, verabschiedete sich ihr Zubringer mit einer gesitteten Verbeugung. Maul ignorierte diese Geste absichtlich und schloss augenblicklich die Tür.  
>Als er sich umdrehte stand ihm einige Schritte weiter weg die immer noch recht verschanzte Dirne gegenüber.<br>Sachte aber bestimmt ging er näher auf sie zu. Wenn er sie schon in seiner heiligen Privatsphäre Eintritt gewehren und somit seine Ruhe erheblich stören ließ, wollte er auch wenigstens wissen wie sie aussieht.  
>„Nimm die Kapuze runter!"<br>Forderte er mit grober Stimme und einem dazugehörigen, finsteren Augenausdruck. Eingeschüchtert und devot tat die angesproche was von ihr verlangt wurde. Zudem öffnete sie ihren Umhang gänzlich damit ihr nur spärlich bekleideter und ganzer Körper ebenfalls zum Vorschein kam.  
>Maul musste sich just zusammenreißen um seine ernste und unbeeindruckte Mimik nicht zu verlieren. Denn diese vor ihm etwas ungeordnete junge Frau erinnerte ihn kurioserweise irgendwie an...<br>„An sie..."  
>Der Zabrak musste diese Gedanken sofort stoppen. Das durfte er nicht. Er durfte einfach nicht mehr daran denken. An das Mädchen, dass ihn nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Dathomir in seinem schlaf als auch in seinem tagtäglichen Leben heimsuchte. Für verhältnismäßig lange Zeit hatte er es eines Tages dann endlich geschafft von ihr mental weggekommen zu sein, wenn auch nur Zwangsweise. Doch jetzt war er gerade dabei, alles umsonst gewesen lassen zu sein und es ließ ihn vorerst innerlich kochen vor Wut.<br>Die Prostituierte vor ihm hatte pechschwarze, zusammengeflochtene und seidige Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften gingen. Ihre Haut war fast weiß und ihr Gesicht schmal genau wie ihr Körper. Ihre Augen Mandelförmig. Sie war sehr hübsch und wirkte auf Maul kaum wie eine herkömmliche Hure, die man sonst so auf Coruscant bei Nacht in den straßen sieht.  
>Diese aber wirkte eher zurückhaltend und gänzlich unterwürfig. Wahrscheinlich, dachte der Zabrak sich, war sie neu in diesem niederen Milieu der Prostitution und Sklaverei. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich hinzukommend in ihm breit. Es ging ihm bis in die Eingeweide und er konnte momentan nichts dagegen tun, so erbärmlich er selbst es auch fand. Ein recht schwermütiges Gefühl einer verstaubten Erinnerung die er glaubte ein für alle mal ausgemistet zu haben. Als er die fremde Frau ausdruckslos von oben bis unten Musterte, fragte er sich ob das Mädchen das er einst kannte, mittlerweile auch so ähnlich aussehen mochte. Als nun erwachsene Frau. Das Mädchen, dass er einst sehr mochte. Sogar, auch wenn er dieses Wort niemals aussprechen würde, auch liebte. Er hatte nie gewusst, was Liebe war. Er hatte es nie von anderen erfahren oder gar selbst irgendjemanden geliebt und von daher war ihm dieses Wort, so wie alles was damit zu tun hatte gänzlich fremd. Aber so wie er Empfunden, gelitten und vermisst hatte nachdem der damals junge Padawan Dathomir mit ihrem Meister verließ, wusste Maul dass es sich bei dieser Gefühlslage nur um sowas wie Liebe drehen musste.<br>„Mein Herr, ich werde tun was immer ihr von mir verlangt!"  
>Sprach die leichtbekleidete Frau mit gewollter und nicht wirklich gekonnt überzeugender Stimme. Eine Floskel, die all diesen Frauen ihrer Art wohl eingebrannt wird.<br>Maul ging daraufhin schweigsam auf sie zu bis er direkt vor ihr stand mit nur wenig Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und hob seine Hand mit der er das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die nur perplex da stand und recht verwundert über diese Zärtlichkeit war, vorsichtig streichelte. Dann fasste er ihr glattes Haar an. Fühlte es während er ganz und gar ungewollt an das Mädchen namens Daiyun dachte. Das war ihr Name. Stellte sich vor, dass sie jetzt vor ihm steht als erwachsene Person. Wie sie ihn mit ihren einzigartigen, blauen Augen liebevoll und ohne jegliche Art von Ekel oder Unbehagen anschaute. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihre Augen niemals irgendeine Form von lang währender Negativität ausstrahlten. Egal wie schlecht und brutal er sie auch behandelte an so manchen Tagen ihres Trainings. Es verwirrte ihn zu dieser Zeit, da solch ein Verhalten ihm davor völlig unbekannt war.  
>Jedoch plötzlich holte es ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen wieder auf den Boden der Realität und er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen wieder. Was dachte er da bloß? Was verdammt noch mal tat er hier bloß? Ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass diese ganze momentane Situation vollkommen närrisch und armselig war für jemanden seines Ranges. Er war jetzt ein geachteter und gefürchteter Sith Lord und nichts anderes. Das dufte und wollte er um keinen Preis beschmutzen.<br>Der Zabrak bemerkte, dass die junge Frau ihre Augen ebenfalls geschlossen hielt. Ihr Gesicht verwirrt und sogar einen Tuck angewidert.  
>Und das gab Maul letztendlich den letzten Stoß den er brauchte, damit sein Zorn wieder zu ihm zurück kehrte mit jeder anbrechenden Sekunde. Die bittere und kalte Realität, dass die, die vor ihm stand nicht Daiyun war. Sie war es einfach nicht. Besonders die Augen der jungen Prostituierten demonstrierten ihm das gänzlich vor. Daiyun hätte ihm niemals solch abgestoßende Blicke zugeworfen. Niemals.<br>Er musste seine Wut derzeit so sehr im Zaun halten damit er die Fremde nicht umbringen würde jetzt und hier. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und trat mit bösartigem Blick der schon dem eines wilden Tieres ähnelte, zurück bevor er ihr den Rücken zuwand und auf das riesige Fensterglas zuging.  
>„Raus!"<br>Kam es dann bedrohlich ruhig aus seinem Mund. Die junge Frau hinter ihm war just völlig irritiert und verwirrt, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet.  
>„Mein Herr?"<br>Erwiderte sie als sie ihre Stimme wieder fing um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn soeben richtig verstanden hatte und er tatsächlich wollte, dass sie ging. Maul war es nun rechtherzlich egal ob sein Meister später davon erfahren würde. Ihm war gerade jede körperliche Strafe lieber als noch eine Sekunde länger mit dieser Hure im selben Raum zu sein.  
>„Ich sagte, RAUS!"<br>Dieser intensive und dröhnender Schrei des letzten Wortes, ließ die junge Frau geschockt und angstverzerrt zusammen zucken, bevor sie sich binnen kurzem den Umhang wieder ganz umlegte und so schnell es ging aus Mauls Arpartment verschwand. Nachdem der Zabrak die Tür zuschieben hörte, konnte er sich endlich wieder anfangen zu konzentrieren damit er die ganze Räumlichkeit nicht in Schutt und Asche legte vor Raserei. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und genaus dies wäre passiert. Er war zusätzlich auch stinksauer geworden weil er Schwäche gezeigt hat. Weil er wieder an Daiyun dachte mit einem tiefdringenden Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Er hasste und verabscheute es so sehr. Das ein einziges Mädchen unbewusst in der Lage war ihn aus heiterem Himmel vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Obendrein ein Mädchen, dass jetzt inzwischen mit großer Sicherheit ein Jedi ist. Er hatte sich Momente lang mental von einem Jedi besiegen lassen und wenn er daran dachte, könnte er erneut einfach nur der blinden Wut verfallen. Und um das zu verhindern, entschloss er sich dazu für ein paar Stunden zu meditieren während die Sonne über Coruscant nun unterging.


	6. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Nachdem Daiyun von Lirejdona genauestens erfuhr wo in Coruscant sich Khameir aufhielt, war sie auch schon im Begriff sich für den Rückweg vor zu bereiten. Je früher desto besser für sie. Es schockte sie zusätzlich im nachhinein gänzlich zu hören das der Zabrak, den sie sucht anscheinend so lange in ihrer Nähe verweilte ohne das sie auch nur davon etwas ahnte. Viel wäre ihr erspart geblieben wenn sie nur von Anfang an davon gewusst hätte. Aber wie hätte sie das tun sollen? Niemand hätte damit gerechnet.  
>Sie war im Augenblick jedenfalls schon erheblich erleichtert, dass sie es wenigstens jetzt wusste. Wie lange hätten sie wohl sonst noch aneinander völlig vorbeigelebt wenn Daiyun den Schritt nicht gewagt hätte? Nach Dathomir zu fliegen und Lirejdona unerwarteter weise zu begegnen um sie um Rat fragen zu können? Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war der ganze Ablauf so ziemlich bizarr und widersinnig. Daiyun hätte sich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht im Traum vorstellen können, dass sie sich heute nun hier befinden würde mit einer Nachtschwester auf dem Planeten wo alles erst begann.<br>Nur war es leider kein Stück mehr so wie es einst war. Alles hat sich verändert und hauptsächlich zum Schlechten. Die Fahrt in die Finsternis der Ungewissheit machte ihr Angst wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. Sie musste an Lirejdonas Worte denken als sie aussagte, dass ihr damals guter Freund sich nun zu einem Sklaven der dunklen Seite entwickelt hat. Sie hatte Angst weil sie nicht wusste, was geschehen würde wenn die zwei sich wieder treffen. Ob er sich überhaupt noch an sie erinnert oder er sogar versuchen würde sie zu töten, womit Daiyun auf alle Fälle rechnet musste, so verletztend diese Theorie auch für sie war.  
>Und bevor sie sich von der ästhetischen Dathomirhexe wieder zurückführen ließ, fühlte sich Daiyun gezwungen noch eine Sache in Erfahrung zu bringen.<br>„Ich muss, bevor ich gehe noch etwas wissen!"  
>Lirejdona nickte der schwarzhaarigen einmal zu, was ihr wohl zu verstehen geben sollte, dass ihr die Frage gestattet wurde.<br>„Warum helft ihr mir? Welchen Vorteil habt ihr darin gesehen, mich mit der Suche zu unterstützen? Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich!"  
>Die Hexe vor ihr grinste geheimnisvoll, jedoch ohne einen Hauch von Arglist oder Tücke.<br>„Auch eine Schwester der Nacht hat ihre Geheimnisse die sie vorerst für sich behalten will!"  
>Lirejdona entging darauffolgend Daiyuns zurückgekehrter Hauch von Misstrauen auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht keineswegs. Es amüsierte sie vielmehr innerlich etwas bei dem Gedanken, dass wohl alle Jedi so derart gleich mit dem schlimmsten rechneten und das bei auch noch so kleinen Dingen. Nur zu gut erinnerte es sie an Daiyuns Meister, Mace Windu als er vor langer Zeit hier war und er ebenfalls noch ein sehr junger Mann gewesen ist. Sein Verhalten hatte teils sehr auf seine Schülerin abgefärbt, wie die Nachtschwester bereits zu Beginn bei dieser registrierte.<br>„Ich kann dir jedoch was das angeht nur versichern, dass meine Absichten keinerlei Hintergedanken oder Böswilligkeiten dir gegenüber beinhalten!"  
>Die angesprochene wusste nicht ganz, wie sie Lirejdonas Worte hinnehmen sollte. Natürlich hatte sie noch immer kein volles Vertrauen zu dieser mysteriösen Frau. Aber sie spürte eine gewisse Energie, die von ihr ausging. Es war komischerweise keine Besorgnis erregende, so wie sie es sonst bei vielen anderen wahrnahm. Sie konnte hinzu nicht genau sagen ob sie ihrem eigenen Instinkt überhaupt trauen konnte in dieser Hinsicht. Denn die einstigen Worte ihres Meisters kamen ihr gleichzeitig erneut in den Kopf. Die tadelnden Worte über ihre Naivität.<br>Es blieb ihr trotzdem vorweg nichts mehr anderes übrig als dem zu vertrauen, was Lirejdona ihr da versicherte. Zumal diese schließlich einst wohl sowas wie eine Freundschaft mit ihrem Meister geteilt haben musste. Am Ende erwiderte Daiyun mit einem nur leicht enttäuschten Kopfnicken.  
>Hinterher brachte die Hexe sie wieder zurück an die Stelle, wo ihr Sternjäger parkiert war und auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie Daiyun auch Einlass in die Festuntg gewährte.<br>„Ihr habt meinen Aufrichten Dank für all die wichtigen Auskünfte, die ihr mir gegeben habt! Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich sie auf andere Weise bekommen hätte!"  
>Sprach die Jedi Schülerin jetzt mit gefasster Stimme und verbeugte sich dementsprechend erkenntlich zeigend.<br>„Danke mir nicht zu früh, Daiyun! Wenn sich alles tatsächlich so zutragen sollte wie ich es vorhergesehen habe, dann wirst du sicherlich noch den Tag verfluchen an dem du hier her zurückgekommen bist und mich um Hilfe gebeten hast!"  
>Doch Daiyun ließ sich davon nicht desorientieren oder entmutigen. Sondern im Gegensatz hob sie einen Mundwinkel zu einem gebrochenen und hoffnungsvollen Lächeln das sie mit einem folgewiderigen Kopfschütteln verbindete.<br>„Nein! Egal wie es auch ausgehen mag, ich werde niemals bereuen mein Bestes getan zu haben was Khameir betrifft! Ich hätte es eher bereut wenn das schlimmste eingetroffen wäre und ich nichts gewusst oder getan hätte"  
>Die Hexe entspannte nun ihr inzwischen eisern gewordenes Gesicht. Sie musste zugeben, dass Daiyuns Verhalten sie auf gewisse Weise beeindruckte dafür das sie von jemanden wie Mace Windu so gut wie großgezogen wurde. Das diese junge, ursprünglich hochdisziplinierte und gegenüberstehende Frau sogar bereit war ihre Prinzipien über Bort zu werfen um einen Zabrak zu retten, den sie praktisch nur aus Kindertagen einst kannte. Der einen vollkommen anderen und verhängnisvollen Weg eingeschlagen hat, der sich wie Tag und Nacht den von Daiyun unterschied. Es war ihr jetzt so ziemlich klar vor Augen.<br>„Du liebst ihn!"  
>Äußerte sie sich schlussendlich und sachlich. Daiyun schien infolgedessen noch blasser zu werden als sie ohnehin schon war. Ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und eine Art von Benommenheit dominierte stattdessen ihr Gesicht. Umrandet von einer hinzukommender Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dieses endgültige und sehr nahetretende Statement der Dathomirhexe traf sie seltsamerweise wie ein Blitz und es tat irgendwie weh. Eine bestimme Art von Schmerz, der versuchte all ihre Hoffnungen zu nehmen. Lirejdonas Auslassung versetzten sie in ein Wirrwarr, welches sie mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Sie wusste mit aller Aufrichtigkeit nicht, was sie darauf Antworten sollte und drehte ihren Kopf daher bloß seitlich nach unten. Mit einem Blick der ihre inneren, gemischten und marternden Gefühle nun zum Ausdruck brachten. Zu ihrem Behagen aber verabschiedete sich Lirejdona mit einem unverblümten Grienen bevor sie wieder, umgeben von dieser seltsamen und grünen Diesigkeit verschwand.<br>„Leb wohl, waghalsiger Jedi!"

Somit stand Daiyun allein da in der bereits dunkler gewordenen und Felsigen Einsamkeit Dathomirs. Allein in ihrem Gedankenmeer.  
>'Du liebst ihn!'. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass solch simple Worte sie so durcheinander stimmten. War es tatsächlich Liebe, was sie zu all dem hier bewegte? Sie kannte die Art von Liebe die sie für ihren Meister übrig hatte, auch wenn sie niemals den Mut dazu hätte, es ihm persönlich zu sagen. Aber sie war vorhanden. Ein Gefühl von Liebe und hohen Respekt, welches sie einem Vater gegenüber fühlen würde. Doch das unsichtbare Bündnis zwischen Khameir und ihr das sie fühlte, war ein ganz anderer Typus. Ein solch intensives und zur gleichen Zeit distanziertes. Eines welches sie jemand anderes nicht erklären könnte, selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde. Aus diesem Grund war sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob sie dazu berechntigt war, es als Liebe zu bezeichnen.<p>

Wieder zurück auf Coruscant begab sie sich erst einmal wieder auf den Weg zum Jedi Tempel, wo Obi Wan ihr auch schon nach nicht all zu langer Zeit entgegenlief. Daiyun fiel direkt das mürrische Gesicht und seine unruhige Haltung auf, die der andere Padawan nicht großartig vor ihr Versteckte.  
>„Daiyun, da bist du ja endlich wieder!"<br>„Was ist los, Obi Wan? Warum die Aufregung?"  
>Fragte die 21 Jährige jetzt ebenfalls beunruhigt und ahnte nichts gutes.<br>„Was hast du nur so lange gemacht? Meister Windu versuchte vergebens, dich einige Male zu erreichen! Es ging um eine wichtige Sache und er schien besorgt so wie wütend zu sein, dass du nicht erreichbar warst!"  
>In Gedanken schlug Daiyun sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Bestürzt darüber, wie die Kapazität ihrer Sorgfältigkeit eheblich abgenommen hatte seit den letzten zwei Tagen. Aber war das denn auch wirklich ein Wunder bei dem ganzen inneren Tumult, den die junge Frau stets noch immer versuchte anständig zu ordnen?<br>Da Daiyun erstmal schweigsam blieb, erlaubte Obi Wan sich demnach weiterhin Auskunft zu geben.  
>„Meister Qui Gon erzählte mir, dass du und Meister Windu zuerst dafür vorgesehen wart, ein langsam aber sicher entstandenes Problem zwischen der Handelsförderation und Naboo zu ermitteln! Es sind wohl erhebliche Komplikationen dort aufgetaucht wie aus dem Nichts! Und da du nicht abrufbar warst und es somit im hohen Rat der Jedi kein Allseitiges Einverständnis gab, wird man Meister Qui Gon und mich stattdessen zu dem Flaggschiff Saak'ak schicken um dort mit dem Vizekönig der Handelsförderation zu sprechen!"<br>Daiyun konnte auf Obi Wans Berichterstattung vorerst nichts anderes tun, als schuldbewusst vor sich hin zu seufzen, wobei sie dementsprechend ihre Augen schloss. Wahrscheinlich derzeit genauso enttäuscht in diesem Moment über sich selbst, wie ihr Meister es sicherlich ebenfalls ist. Es war ein wichtiger Auftrag, den sie zu erfüllen hatte zusammen mit ihm. Ein Auftrag, den sie sich dazu möglicherweise schon lange erhofft hatte um mit ihrer Ausbildung weiter zu kommen. Doch jetzt ging nichts mehr. Diese Mission wurde somit dem jungen Mann vor ihr und seinem sehr gescheiten Jedi Meister, Qui Gon Jin zugeteilt. Daiyun war sich ebenso sicher, dass dies noch ein ziemliches Donnerwetter geben wird wenn Meister Windu aus Naboo zurückgekehrt ist. Andererseits war es dann wiederum nur noch fast halb so schlimm wenn sie sich nochmals als Gedächnisstütze hervor holte, wofür sie das alles auf sich nahm.  
>„Es tut mir alles wirklich Leid Obi Wan! Ich weiß, was ich tat war gerade zu inkorrekt und unsolidarisch! Ich weiß das alles aber..."<br>Doch Obi Wan schnitt ihr dann etwas harscher den angefangenen Satz ab und schüttelte leicht angesäuert seinen kurzen, rötlichen Schopf.  
>„Was immer das auch ist was dich beschäftigt, Daiyun, du musst damit aufhören! Du fängst an, dich auf verdammt dünnem Eis zu bewegen mit alle dem!"<br>Für einige Sekunden sahen die beiden sich kurz danach tief in die Augen und Obi Wan merkte wie Daiyun sich, ihrem Blick zu urteilen fürs erste geschlagen gab. Dann ließ Obi Wans Aufgebrachtheit Stück für Stück nach und er lockerte schließlich ein wenig zerknirscht seine bisher angespannte Körperhaltung. Doch zu einer Entschuldigung konnte er sich auf der anderen Seite auch wieder nicht aufraffen. Noch nicht. Er hielt es zurzeit für das Beste, einfach zu schweigen und ließ Daiyun, die seine Reaktion sofort kapierte, in der enormen Eingangshalle stehen. Die junge Jedi Schülerin vernahm außerdem dazu noch einen kleinen und frustrierten Seufzer ihres gewohnten Trainingspartners bevor dieser letztgültig und mit wehendem Umhang aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.  
>„Ich kann nicht, Obi Wan! Ich kann nicht aufhören!"<br>Wisperte Daiyun betroffen und stirnrunzelnd vor sich hin. Ein kaum vernehmbares Wispern, welches augenblicklich von der Leere der großen Räumlichkeit verschluckt wurde. Sie wusste, dass Obi Wan Recht hatte. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand erinnerte sie des öfteren daran. Viel öfter als ihr zurzeit lieb war. Aber er kannte ihre wahren Gründe nicht und würde sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht verstehen. Zumindest zurzeit jedenfalls nicht. Sie würde daher bei ihm nur auf Granit beißen, wenn sie versuchen würde sich diesbezüglich ihrem Freund an zu vertrauen. Und das gleiche galt auch für ihren Meister. Sie wollte erst gar nicht wissen wie er reagieren würde wenn er herausfindet, in was für eine Gefahr sie sich begeben hat und vorallem auch noch begeben wird. Denn die ganze Prozedur ist erst bloß halb erledigt.  
>Und um dafür einen halbwegs freien Kopf und die nötige, geistige Kraft zu erlangen, die Sache nach wie vor durch zu ziehen, würde sie sich noch einmal vorher in den Saal der Tausend Quellen begeben um zu meditieren. Das alles tat sie für einen alten Freund. Für jemanden, der ihr insgeheim noch immer genau so wichtig war wie damals. Letztendlich für den Frieden zwischen ihrer beiden Herzen. Eine geheime Mission, die so unmöglich und lächerlich zu sein schien für alle anderen. Jedoch nicht für Daiyun. Für sie würde erst nach ihr die Hoffnung wahrlich zuletzt sterben.<p> 


	7. Die drastische Wende

Ein weiterer Tag ist verstrichen seit Maul sich beinahe von einem Emotionsausbruch hat einwickeln lassen. Einen Emotionsausbruch dessen Ursache für ihn ein regelrechtes Tabu ist und er diesem niemals hätte unterlegen dürfen. Zu seinem Gunsten aber konnte er alle dem fürs erste entkommen, nachdem Sidious ihn per comlink zu sich rief um bei einer geheimen Konferenz zwischen ihm und zwei Neimodianern im Hintergrund Anwesend zu sein. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine geplante Invasion in der sein Meister verborgen die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Maul stellte gleichfalls fest, dass Sidious wohl ein wenig angesäuert zu sein schien als er von diesen, in Mauls Augen, schwachsinnigen Neimodianern berichtet bekam, dass soeben zwei Jedi auf dem Schiff, Saak'ak eingetroffen waren. Sie sind ihm erheblich ein Dorn im Auge, da sie dabei waren, ihm wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu wollen in diesem ganzen System.  
>Maul aber dagegen war innerlich erfreut. Erfreut, dass er wohl bald in der Lage sein würde, weitere Jedi auszulöschen. Denn er wusste genau, dass diese närrischen Neimodianern der Handelsförderation sicherlich nicht im geringsten dazu fähig sein würden, die Jedi von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten zu können. Sidious wusste es genauso und von daher war Maul ein wenig überrascht und auch enttäuscht das er ihm den Auftrag nicht sofort hat zukommen lassen, den Jedi Meister und seinen Padawan aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch dies war nun mal die Entscheidung seines Meisters, die er zu akzeptieren hatte. Ob er wollte oder nicht.<p>

Nach mehrstündigem, gewohntem Training befand sich der Zabrak wieder in seinem Quartier um dort wiegehabt auf weitere Befehle zu warten. Dort stand er in der gleichen Position wie am vorrigen Abend. Gekleidet in seiner herkömmlichen, komplett schwarzen Montur die gleichzeitig als Symbol gelten sollte, dass er der dunklen Seite der Macht angehörte. Jedoch bevor er auch nur die Zeit fand irgendetwas anderes zu denken oder zu tun, spürte er augenblicklich eine immense Macht, die sich unmittelbar in seiner Nähe befand. Sie irritierte ihn regelrecht und er hob rasch seinen Kopf, den er vorher sinnierend gesenkt hielt mit dazu vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.  
>Er verschärfte alamiert seine Augen und drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite als ihm klar wurde, dass er in dieser Räumlichkeit nicht mehr länger alleine war. Er fragte sich wie dieser Jemand bloß hinein gelangen konnte. Es bedarf auf alle Fälle die Fähigkeiten eines hervorragend ausgebildeten Assassins um unbemerkt in sein Gemach einzudringen. Diese Macht aber die er registrierte war dennoch irgendwie keine feindliche oder bedrohliche.<br>„Khameir!"  
>Unterbrach eine Stimme die altbewährte Stille. Eine erwachsene und weiche Frauenstimme. Sie kam ihm ebenfalls so eigenartig und intensiv bekannt vor. Einen anheimelnden Ton den er als angenehm empfand und den er auf diese Art seit jener Zeit nur in seinen Träumen wahrgenommen hatte. Maul vergrößerte demnach zwar dezent und trotzdessen fassungslos seine Augen. 'Khameir'...<br>So hieß er einst. Das war der Name der ihm gegeben wurde, bevor man ihm Darth Sidious übergeben hat. Es ist eine halbe Ewigkeit her seit er das letzte Mal von einem kleinen Mädchen aus Kindertagen so genannt wurde. Und auch dieses Mädchen hatte damals eine solch behagliche Stimme, genau wie die Person etwas weiter weg hinter ihm.  
>Maul drehte sich trotz der innerlichen Unordnung mit recht gefasster Haltung zu der jungen Frau um, die komplett unvorhergesehen wie ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit aufgetaucht ist und sich zu erkennen gab, indem sie jetzt näher zu ihm ins Licht der Abendsonne trat. Ja, sie war es hundertprozentig. Spätestens als er ihre ihm noch immer vertrauten und blauen Augen zu Gesicht bekam, wusste er genau das er sie wahrlich in diesem Moment vor sich stehen hatte.<br>„Daiyun..."  
>Kam es schließlich monoton aus seinem Mund. Erleichtert, dass er wenigstens noch nach wie vor die Kontrolle über seine inzwischen tief und erwachsen gewordene Stimme behielt. Doch auch wenn von Außen vielleicht weiterhin alles seine Richtigkeit besaß, sah es in Wirklichkeit im Inneren ganz anders aus. Ein Duell hatte gegenwärtig begonnen zwischen Khameir Sarin, dem jungen Zabrak aus Dathomir, der sich damals nichts sehnlicheres wünschte als dieses heutige Wiedersehen und dem grausamen, gleichgültigen Sith Lord namens Darth Maul. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben fühlte er sich derart hin und her gerissen wie in diesem Moment. Zu einem hatte er so sehr das Bedürfnis, sein Doppellaserschwert zu nehmen und sie auf der Stelle zu töten. Denn sie war im großen und ganzen ein Jedi, was er allein schon an ihrer ganzen Ausstattung erkennen konnte. Er verabscheute sie alle samt mit ihren übertrieben erbärmlichen Sinn für Mitleid und Barmherzigkeit, der sie zu schwachen Idioten machte. Er würde sie am liebsten einer nach dem anderen ausmerzen ohne jegliche Begnadidung. Zum anderen konnte er sich jedoch dessen ungeachtet noch nicht aufbringen, Daiyun zu töten. Und es war für ihn eine Form von Schwäche, die er seinem Meister schwor niemals je in irgendeiner Form zu zeigen.<br>Dieser eine Moment aber, war im Augenblick einfach zu sonderbar und einzigartig, als das er seinen Prinzipien streng und diszipliniert folgte. Denn zu lange hatte er eigentlich, wenn auch still und verschlossen darauf gewartet. So sehr sein anderes Ich der dunklen Seite es auch verabscheute, doch er hatte darauf gehofft sie wieder zu sehen.

Daiyuns Herzschlag währenddessen nahm einiges an Geschwindigkeit zu als sie Maul ihren Namen aussprechen hörte, dem Fakt hinzukommend, dass sie ihn endlich gefunden hat und ihm nach 12 Jahren doch tatsächlich wieder gegenüber stand. Ein gebrochenes und warmherziges Lächeln huschte zur Freude über ihr Gesicht. Die kleine Freude darüber, dass er sie ebenfalls nicht vergessen hatte nach all den Jahren. Doch diese Freude war leider nicht von langer Dauer, da zu viel davon mit Kälte und Dunkelheit umrandet war. Sie konnte es von seiner Seite aus fühlen. Auch sein Äußeres hatte sich, selbst wenn sie ihn natürlich sofort wieder erkannte, merklich verändert. Seine schwarzen Tättowierungen im Gesicht waren jetzt andersartiger und reichlicher geworden, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal in Erinnerung hatte. Am meisten aber fielen ihr gleich seine bald leuchtenden und gelblich-roten Augen auf, die er zu jener Zeit noch keineswegs hatte. Sie wirkten sehr gefährlich, bößartig und wild. Und wenn sie tiefer hineinblickte, konnten sie sogar verborgene Geschehnisse darin erkennen, die sie besser nicht in Erfahrung bringen wollte.  
>Maul, der stets versuchte außen hin seine gewohnte Haltung zu bewahren, gab als erstes nur ein leises, verächtliches Knurren von sich und kehrte ihr mit geballten Fäusten den Rücken zu.<br>„Wie hast du hierhergefunden?"  
>Daiyun wagte anschließend noch einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt näher in seine Richtung bevor sie ihm immer noch innerlich ein wenig baff und orientierungslos mit einem zusätzlichen Schulterzucken erwiderte.<br>„Ich habe nach dir gesucht! Anhand von einigen gewissen Auskünften gelang es mir dich ausfindig zu machen!"  
>Maul drehte daraufhin leicht interessiert seinen Kopf zur Seite. Ebenso unschlüssig weshalb sie eigentlich hier ist nach all den Jahren. DAS sie überhaupt hier ist und er sich fragte, ob ihr eigentlich klar ist was sie riskierte mit ihrem unerwarteten 'Besuch'.<br>„Was für 'gewisse Auskünfte'?"  
>„Spielt das denn jetzt noch eine Rolle? Ich habe dich letztendlich gefunden und nur das zählt in diesem Moment für mich!"<br>Entgegnete Daiyun ungetrübt und dennoch folgte darauf ein kleiner desolat klingender Seufzer. Maul war nicht der einzige mit derzeit aufgemischten Gefühlen. Auch sie musste sich sehr bemühen das hier und jetzt nicht mit der damaligen Zeit auf Dathomir vollends zu verwechseln. Sie dufte nicht vergessen, dass sie jetzt vor jemanden steht, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht unterworfen hat. Auch wenn das Realisieren dieses Tatbestandes ihr noch recht schwer fiel.  
>Der Zabrak schnaubte auf ihre Aussage missbilligend. „Wieso verschwendest du deine ach so kostbare Zeit um jemanden zu finden, der nicht mehr länger existiert, Jedi?"<br>Im Normalfall hätte Daiyun ihm diesen Boshaften und auch spottenden Satz wahrscheinlich glatt abgekauft. Seine Worte klangen zudem heute noch viel niederschmetternder und hoffnungsraubender als früher an ihrem letzten Tag auf Dathomir. Die damalige Konversation die sie dort führten, began ähnlich wie diese hier. Doch sie spürte, dass Khameir gerade in einem inneren Konflikt mit sich selbst verwickelt war und ließ sich deswegen noch lange nicht so schnell unterkriegen. Auch wenn ihr Lirejdonas Warnung dazu weiterhin in ihrem Kopf hallte, wollte sie einfach bis zum Schluss nicht aufgeben.  
>„Weil ich dich einfach wiedersehen musste! Um die Gewissheit zu haben, dass es dir gut geht..."<br>Es waren zu viele Emotionen, die gleichzeitig auf die junge Frau einprügelten und sie musste sich aufgrunddessen sehr beherrschen um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Denn ein kleiner Anflug von Tränen war im Begriff sich langsam hinter ihren Augen anzubahnen.  
>„...und als ich dann erfuhr, dass du zur dunklen Seite der Macht gehörst..."<br>Bevor Daiyun weitere und passendere Worte finden konnte, drehte Maul sich abrupt mit einem robusten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um und unterbrach sie.  
>„Es ist meine einzig wahre Bestimmung! Das war es schon immer gewesen!"<br>„Nein! Das war es nicht! Ich weiß inzwischen, dass man dich seit deiner Geburt dazu gezwungen hat, Khameir! Das man dir schlimme Dinge angetan hat, die ich mir nicht zu vorstellen wage! Es war nicht deine Entscheidung gewesen, diesen Weg einzuschlagen!"  
>Daiyuns Stimme nahm jetzt erheblich an Volumen zu, je mehr sie versuchte dem Zabrak eines besseren zu belehren. Maul wurde mit jedem Wort, dass sie sprach in einen noch tieferen Zorn versetzt. Zornig unter anderem auf denjenigen, der dem angehenden Jedi seinen wahren Werdegang offenbarte. Ebenso zornig das ihn irgendetwas, was auch immer, davon abhielt sie endlich für immer zum schweigen zu bringen. Doch zumindest reichte sein Zorn derzeit aus um schnurstracks auf sie zu zugehen, sie schonungslos beim Kragen zu packen und sie dementsprechend gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu drücken. Daiyun wehrte sich absichtlich nicht gegen diese schmerzhafte Handlung. Sie wusste genau, dass sie vermeintlich mit ihrer Äußerung vorhin auf einen wunden Punkt bei ihm traf und gleichwohl solch eine Reaktion für sie Vorhersehbar gewesen ist.<br>Ihre Gesichter waren sich im Augenblick so nah das Daiyun sogar in der Lage war, seinen unterdrückten Atem der Wut durch seine Nase auf ihren Lippen zu spüren. Der Zabrak schaute ihr mit bohrendem und drohenden Blicken genau in ihre Augen.  
>„Wage es bloß nicht zu denken, dass du mich kennst! Du weißt so gut wie noch gar nichts über mich! Selbst wenn du glaubst es zu tun, nur weil du mal eben aus dritter Hand etwas erfahren hast!"<br>Äußerte Maul sich mit einer gefährlich erscheinenden Geruhsamkeit und durch geschlossenen, knirschenden Zähnen.  
>Seltsamer Weise jedoch war das Gefühl, dass sich dagegen auf einmal in Daiyuns sämtlichen Körper ausbreitete keineswegs ein angsterfülltes, eingeschüchtertes oder gar von irgendeiner Art einer Feindseligkeit getränkt. Sogar überkam sie jetzt eine bei nahe unheimliche Welle von Ruhe und Wärme. Sie ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihre vorhin trübseligen Gesichtszüge gänzlich entspannen. Je länger sie den Zabrak anschaute, der nach wie vor in derselben Position vor ihr stand desto mehr wurde ihr nun klar. Sie begann es endlich komplett zu erkennen und besonders stark zu empfinden.<br>Maul entging ihr drastisch verändertes Verhalten nicht und es machte ihn nur noch Konfus, was er mittlerweile auch von Außen endlich zeigte mit dementsprechendem Blick. Er fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt ihr nur gerade durch den Kopf ging. Und lange musste er auf Antworten nicht warten als Daiyun im Anschluss darauf zu erwidern anfing.  
>„Ich weiß nur eins Khameir! Ich weiß jetzt endlich, das ich dich liebe! Seit unserem damaligen, letzten Tag auf Dathomir und ich weiß, dass kein Schmerz in der gesamten Galaxie jemals gewaltiger und qualvoller sein kann als der Schmerz den ich fühlen werde, wenn ich dich noch einmal verlieren müsste!"<br>Maul weitete darauffolgend seine Augen und lockerte seinen Griff an ihrer oberen Fabrik. Er glaubte fast sich vollends verhört zu haben, hätte Daiyun als Abschluss keinen weiteren Satz gesprochen.  
>„Das ist alles was ich in diesem Moment weiß und was du ebenfalls wissen solltest!"<br>Maul trat nun rasch ein paar Schritte zurück während sein Herz zu rasen und sein sämtliches Blut zu brodeln begann. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich just ebenfalls zu alle dem und er blieb des weiteren stets perplex. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich derartig gefühlt. Solche körperlichen als auch geistigen Gefühlslagen waren ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick vollkommen fremd. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er soeben aufrichtig von Daiyun zu hören bekam, dass sie ihn liebt. Weder hatte er je zuvor diese Worte mit seinen eigenen Ohren gehört, noch konnte er sich in tausenden von Jahren nicht vorstellen, dass solche Worte irgendwann mal an ihn gerichtet sein würden. Erst recht nicht von der gegenüberstehenden, jungen Frau, die ihm inzwischen ein bescheidenes Lächeln entgegen brachte mit einem Hauch von Zuversicht darin. Wenn überhaupt, die einzige Frau im gesamten Universum von der er sich im ganz tief verborgenem gewünscht hätte, diese Worte zu hören.  
>Während er sie zusätzlich zum ersten mal erst richtig betrachtete seit sie hier erschienen ist, fiel ihm somit am Rande auch gleichzeitig auf, wie schön sie seiner Meinung nach eigentlich geworden ist. Insbesondere ihre Augen ließen ihn ganz und gar versichern, dass er jetzt diesmal die richtige vor sich stehen hatte. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ihm wäre ein kleiner Hauch eines Lächeln entflohen, welches er nicht mehr hätte verstecken können. Und es bereitete ihm schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Ausgelöst durch den ausgebildeten Sith in ihm, der ihn fast verzweifelt und dennoch vergebens dazu zwang ihn wieder irgendwie zurück zu holen. Er fasste sich infolgedessen mit einer Hand heftig an die Stirn und schüttelte seinen Kopf zum Protest.<br>Daiyun bemerkte auf der Stelle, dass er immer noch im Kampf mit sich selbst war.  
>Sie wollte ihm helfen zu bekämpfen, was ihn dazu nötigte seine wahren Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte es noch einmal schaffen ihn dazu zu bringen sich ihr zu offenbaren, auch wenn es heute um vieles schwieriger geworden ist. Die schwarzhaarige schreitete entschlossen und geradewegs auf ihn zu und ging ebenso das Risiko ein ihn zu berühren. Sie rechnete bereits zur Sicherheit damit, dass er versuchen würde sie wieder und diesmal gewaltsamer zu attackieren.<br>Als Maul plötzlich fühlte wie Daiyun versuchte seine andere Hand zu umschließen, die ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück brachte, reagierte er schnell. Hastig öffnete er seine Augen und packte schroff aus Reflex ihr Handgelenk, woraufhin Daiyun sich etwas erschreckte. Denn Maul war es nicht gewohnt angefasst zu werden, es sei denn jemand feindliches versuchte ihn zu töten. Doch seine Gedanken schwenkten von jetzt auf gleich um, nachdem das Objekt mit seinen Augen umfasst wurde, welches Daiyun um ihr Handgelenk trug. Er betrachtete es fast wie hypnotisiert und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dasselbe aus Silber bestehende Objekt, welches er selbst noch immer an einem seiner Handgelenke um hatte. Sie behielt es doch tatsächlich über die ganzen 12 Jahre, wie er verblüfft feststellte. Und auch wenn er vorhin schon die Ehrlichkeit in Daiyuns ausgesprochenem Geständnis registriert hatte, wurde ihm um noch einiges mehr klar, dass sie es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Der Zabrak lockerte seinen Griff erneut und ließ Daiyun die Berührung ihm gegenüber zu. Diese schaute ihn erneut und geradelinig in die Augen währned sie inzwischen seine beiden, starken Hände in ihre genommen hatte.  
>„Seit dem Tag, an dem du mir diesen Armreifen geschenkt hattest, wollte ich noch Jahrelang danach einfach nichts anderes mehr als das ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte in der du mich das erste und letzte Mal auf Dathomir in deinen Armen gehalten hast! Die Sehnsucht nach dir konnte vielleicht verdrängt werden, aber sie ist nie verschwunden! Bitte sag mir ob du damals auch so empfunden hast oder nicht"<br>Ein melancholisches Lächeln besuchte nun ihr Gesicht nachdem sie ihm diese bedachten und intensiven Worte entgegen brachte.  
>Maul konnte letztenendes nicht mehr anders als vorerst ohne Worte zu erwidern, indem er seine Hände aus ihrem Griff befreite, ihr schmales Gesicht mit diesen umfasste und sanft seine Stirn gegen die ihre lehnte.<br>Und es fühlte sich so verboten gut an. Eine Art von Zuneigung in der er sich auf der Stelle verlieren könnte und die niemand anderes sonst in ihm zu erwecken vermochte. Mit ausgeglichener und beruhigter Stimme fand er zusätzlich nun auch endlich wieder die Worte mit denen er ihr entgegnete.  
>„Ich hätte alles für diesen Moment gegeben! Alles!"<br>Eher die angesprochene sich versah, spürte sie dann unverhofft seine rauen und warmen Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und es bereitete ihr ein noch heftigeres Herzklopfen. Hinzukommend eine äußerst rapide und erneut aufgetretende Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Als dann auch noch zu guter Letzt eine feste und innige Umarmung seinerseits folgte, wusste sie nun ganz genau, dass die Nachtschwester von Dathomir recht hatte als sie neulich mit einer Überzeugung sondergleichen sagte, dass Daiyun ihn liebt. Sie hatte es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht so recht verstanden, doch jetzt konnte sie weit und breit keine Macht mehr von diesem Befund abbringen.  
>Die junge Jedi Schülerin erwiderte seine Umarmung indem sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken legte und ihren gesamten Körper dementsprechend an ihn presste. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie sie das letzte mal so behaglich und zufrieden war. Insbesondere nachdem sie bemerkte wie ausgehungert der Zabrak sie in seine Arme schloss. Mit jeder Sekunde enger und inniger. Es fiel ihm zudem selbst nicht einmal auf, dass er Daiyun sogar flüchtig in die Höhe anhob und sich einmal mit ihr im Arm drehte.<br>Er hielt sie fest als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass er die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde. Ihm wurde gleichfalls somit auf einmal bewusst, dass dies eigentlich auch tatsächlich der Fall war und das ihre Liebe zueiander nicht die geringste Chance hätte, in diesem Leben zu existieren. Zu viel war bereits in der Vergangenheit passiert, was er niemals wieder rückgängig machen könnte, selbst wenn er es wollte. Der Gram und die Schwermut, die ihn somit überkamen, waren nicht zu beschreiben. Die These, dass alles was sich hier abspielte, seineserachtens bis in alle Ewigkeiten nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben wird. Es war eine qualvolle Strafe. Dazu verurteilt, keinerlei Aussichtsmöglichkeiten auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu besitzen und sie aber trotzdessen miteinander verbunden waren solange sie lebten. Eher gesagt, solange die Frau in seinen Armen noch am leben war. Deswegen sah sich der Zabrak dazu gezwungen die einzige Initiative zu ergreifen, die ihm momentan und letztendlich am richtigsten erschien. Eine letzte Träne, die aus seinem Auge entwich. Eine Träne der Verbitterung. Die Verbitterung, die abschließend den hasserfüllten Sith Lord wieder in ihm erweckte, der ihn erneut und triumphierend mit dem üblichen Groll dominierte.  
>„Es ist jedoch zu spät, Daiyun! Khameir Sarin wird sterben...zusammen mit dir!"<br>Daiyun merkte auf der Stelle und von einem Moment zum anderen entsetzt was Maul vorhatte. Sie hätte schnell reagiert, wenn der Zabrak ihr bloß nicht so derart rasant zuvor gekommen wäre. Gänzlich unerwartet, aus heiterem Himmel fühlte sie einen unglaublichen und glühendheißen Schmerz, der sie im Magenbereich durchbohrte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vollauf.  
>Das letzte was sie darauf wahrnahm, war das halb verschwommene inzwischen dämmerige Panorama von Coruscant durch das Umfangreiche Fensterglas und ein hinzukommend übler Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Ihr eigenes Fleisch. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz und sie sank leblos an Maul zu Boden herab.<p> 


	8. Labyrinth der Dunkelheit

_[„Die Trainingszeit ist um! Ich muss dich jetzt zu deinem Meister bringen! Heute wird er dich testen und wehe, wenn du ihn nicht zufrieden stellst!" _  
><em>Warnte Khameir die neunjährige Daiyun mit seinem gewöhnlich ruhigen und trotzdem höchst einschüchternden Ton in seiner Stimme, während er zusätzlich seinen Zeigefinger drohend auf sie gerichtet hielt. Daiyun war sich bereits mehr als nur im klaren das Khameir sehr viel Wert darauf legte, dass sie Mace Windu nicht enttäuschte. Denn jeder Fehler den sie sich erlauben würde, wäre ebenso eine Bloßstellung für den äußerst stolzen Zabrak, der das Übermitteln seines Wissens gegenüber ihr sehr ernst nahm von Anfang an. Daiyun konnte sich auf ein deftiges Zurechtweisen von ihm gefasst machen, sollte sie versagen. Alleine dieser Fakt diente ihr schon als knechtende Motivation. Die junge Jedi-Schülerin aber lächelte trotz allem selbstsicher und nickte dem Zabrak bestätigend zu, da sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Sorgen diesbezüglich zu machen brauchte. Bevor sich Khameir jedoch umdrehte um den Rückweg voran zu marschieren, erwiderte Daiyun.<em>  
><em>„Ich werde dich schon nicht enttäuschen, 'Khameir'!"<em>  
><em>Der angesprochene, junge Zabrak vergrößerte seine Augen mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln und blieb für ein paar Sekunden wie versteinert mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen. Momentan vollkommen überrascht, dass dieses bubenhafte Mädchen seinen wahren Namen aussprach, den er noch nie irgendjemandem zuvor verriet. Langsam und mit gefährlich misstrauischem Blick drehte er sich zu Daiyun um. Um Haaresbreite davon überzeugt, sich den Namen aus ihrem Mund bloß eingebildet zu haben.<em>  
><em>„Wer hat dir diesen Namen verraten?"<em>  
><em>Wollte er augenblicklich wissen und ging demonstrativ auf sie zu, sodass er zu guter letzt mit nur wenig Distanz vor ihr stand. Es sollte Daiyun zu verstehen geben, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, wenn sie ihm nicht sofort antwortete. <em>  
><em>„Ich habe gestern zufällig gehört wie mein Meister sich mit einer Nachtschwester unterhalten hat über unser Training! Diese Frau hat dich 'Khameir' genannt, anstatt 'Maul'!" <em>  
><em>Auf der Stelle wusste Khameir bescheid und begann sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Es konnte sich bei dieser Frau um niemand geringeres handeln als Lirejdona. Die Hexe von Dathomir, die diese seltsame Verbindung zu Mace Windu hatte und die einzige, die ihn bei diesem Namen noch nannte. Sie war im übrigen auch die einzige Nachtschwester weit und breit, die er nicht hasste oder sich unwohl fühlte wenn sie irgendwo in der Nähe war. Sie hatte ihn zumindest nie gedemütigt, ihn körperlich verletzt oder irgendeine andere Form der Negativität für ihn ausgestrahlt. Sie galt eigentlich seit je her immer als neutral in seinen Augen. <em>  
><em>„Ist das dein wirklicher Name?"<em>  
><em>Daiyuns gegenwärtige Frage riss den Zabrak somit auch gleich wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute zuerst nur schweigend, so wie mürrisch zur Seite bevor er mit leicht gereiztem Ton versuchte sie eines besseren zu belehren.<em>  
><em>„Das<strong> war<strong> einst mein wirklicher Name!"_  
><em>Daiyun hob ihren Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Er klingt sehr schön!"<em>  
><em>Sprach das Mädchen daraufhin ehrlich und sanftmütig. Khameir drehte seinen Kopf demnach rasch in ihre Richtung. Innerlich verwundert über diesen bestimmten, warmen Tonfall, welcher ihm vorher noch niemals entgegen gebracht wurde von irgendjemandem. Er konnte derzeit von Glück reden, dass seine Haut von Natur aus bereits rot war, sonst hätte man ihm höchstwahrscheinlich die Röte deutlich angesehen die ausgelöst wurde durch ihr vorriger Kommentar. Es war ihm peinlich genug, dass er überhaupt so seltsam empfand und es führte ihn wiederum in einen anschließenden Ärgerzustand.<em>  
><em>„Ist mir doch egal, ob er 'schön' ist oder nicht! Das spielt sowieso keine Rolle mehr, weil es nicht mehr mein Name ist!"<em>  
><em>Gab er grantig von sich und wollte sich wieder umdrehen um zu gehen, damit er dieser ihm unangenehmen Situation entfliehen konnte und um das Thema endlich ein für alle mal hinter sich zu lassen. Doch Daiyun machte ihm das alles nicht gerade einfach.<em>  
><em>„Darf ich dich von jetzt an so nennen?"<em>  
><em>Ruckartig blieb Khameir stehen und ließ infolgedessen einige Sekunden auf irgendeine Antwort warten.<em>  
><em>„Meinetwegen!"<em>  
><em>Kam es letztendlich knurrend und genervt von dem jungen Zabrak, der eigentlich selbst nicht einmal richtig verstand weshalb er ihr um alles in der Welt erlaubte, ihn bei diesem Namen zu nennen. Vielleicht weil er Daiyuns Stimme seit Anbeginn der Zeit schon mochte und es ihm insgeheim gefiel, diesen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, selbst wenn er es niemals, ja sogar nicht mal unter Folter zugeben würde. <em>  
><em>Das Mädchen dagegen schmunzelte zufrieden und beschwingt. Sie war zusätzlich auch sehr erstaunt, dass er es ihr doch tatsächlich gestattete. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er ihr entweder mit Prügel drohte oder sich gar nicht erst dazu äußerte und wortlos weitergehen würde. Es war ein besonderer Moment für das Mädchen. Weil Khameir ihr zum ersten Mal überhaupt in irgendeiner Form von Achtsamkeit entgegen kam. <em>  
><em>„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen oder was? Komm endlich, wir sind sowieso schon spät dran!"<em>  
><em>Rief der Zabrak ihr fordernd zu, der ihr schon einige Schritte voraus war und jetzt ungeduldig mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf sie wartete. <em>  
><em>Einige Sekunden verstrichen und urplötzlich breitete sich dann eine unbeschreibliche und monströse Form des Kummers und der Trostlosigkeit in ihr aus. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung woher dieser immense Seelenschmerz derart hinterrücks auftauchte. Dann jedoch, wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel es ihr in einem alles wieder ein.<em>  
><em>„Ich muss dich noch eine Sache fragen, Khameir!"<em>  
><em>Rief das Mädchen ihm zu und hatte alle Mühe, die Beherrschung über ihre Stimme zu behalten. Khameir drehte sich noch immer ungeduldig und jetzt ebenso verständnislos zu ihr um.<em>  
><em>„Was ist denn jetzt noch?"<em>  
><em>Die Traurigkeit in Daiyun wuchs mit jedem Moment. Sie spürte wie diese Traurigkeit im Begriff war Daiyuns Herz in ihrer mächtigen Faust langsam und qualvoll zu zerquetschen und darauffolgend konnte sie nicht einmal mehr verhindern, dass sich ihre blauen Augen jetzt mit Tränen füllten. <em>  
><em>„Wieso hast du mich getötet?"<em>  
><em>Direkt nach dem Daiyun diese Frage stellte, verschwomm die Natur Dathomirs um sie herum bis hin zur fast gänzlichen, unendlich wirkenden Dunkelheit. Alles was sie jetzt nur noch mit ihren Augen wahrnehmen konnte, war der Zabrak vor ihr, der ihre Frage wohl sofort zu verstanden haben schien, an hand seines rasch veränderten und dementsprechenden Gesichtsausdrucks. Dann unterbrach er mit bedrückter Stimme die längere Stille, die Daiyun vorkam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.<em>  
><em>„Weil das der einzige Weg war, dich ein für alle mal zur absoluten Vergangenheit zu machen! So das ich nie wieder diese Folter durchleiden muss! Die Folter der Tatsache, dass du irgendwo da draußen noch am leben bist und ich dich niemals haben kann!"<em>  
><em>Daiyun weitete vorerst sprachlos ihre Augen, während jeweils eine Träne aus ihren beiden Augen lief. Sie war sowohl Fassungslos über den Tatbestand, dass ihre Liebe zu Khameir bei ihm auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, als auch seine komplett hoffnungslose Ansichtsweise über eine gemeinsame Zukunft der beiden. Das er bereits dermaßen der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war, dass er sich sogar in seinen verworrenen Gedanken dazu genötigt sah, sie um zu bringen. <em>  
><em>„Wenn du nur von all deinem Hass losgelassen hättest und bereit dazu gewesen wärst, der dunklen Seite den Rücken zu kehren, dann wäre ich dir überall hin gefolgt!"<em>  
><em>Sprach Daiyun mit besiegter und bald flüsternder Stimme, die dennoch verständlich genug gewesen ist so das Khameir sie zu hören vermochte, dessen Gefühlslage dieselbe zu sein schien.<em>  
><em>„Es ist nichtsdestotrotz verloren, Daiyun! Das war es bereits als alles begann!"<em>  
><em>Und nun fühlte Daiyun den puren Ärger darauffolgend in sich aufkommen, zusammen mithin erneuten Tränen . <em>  
><em>„Nein! Das war es niemals für mich, Khameir! Du wolltest es ja nicht einmal versuchen! Warum nicht, wenn du mich doch ebenfalls so sehr wolltest?!"<em>  
><em>Ihr Schrei war zum ersten Mal so laut gewesen, dass er sich sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren fremd anhörte. Das war derselbe Moment an dem sie ihre Wut zwar sofort wieder erfolgreich bekämpfte, aber dafür vorerst resigniert und wehmütig zu boden sank, derweil Khameir von der immer noch überall währenden Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, verschlungen wurde und Daiyun am Schluss allein dort im Nirgendwo hockte.<em>  
><em>„Warum?"<em>  
><em>Wiederholte sie jetzt flüsternd und verzweifelt bevor sie eine diesmal erwachsene und krächzende Stimme direkt danach registrierte, die ihren Namen leidend rief. Es war Khameirs Stimme. Als Daiyun ihren schwarzen Schopf alarmiert und ruckartig von ihrem Schoß erhob, war die endlose Schwärze nun verschwunden und sie fand sich innerlich verwirrt an einem ihr unbekannten, merkwürdigen Ort wieder. Eine Art Reaktor Halle. Hinter ihr eine lange Laufplanke mit einigen rot leuchtenden Laserwänden die nach bestimmten Abständen immer wieder aktiviert wurden. Hinzukommend stellte sie verblüfft fest, als ihr Blick runter zu Boden glitt, dass sie auf diesem ihr Spiegelbild sehen konnte und sie sich mittlerweile als wiegehabt 21 Jährige Frau wieder erkannte. <em>  
><em>Auf einmal riss sie erneut und erschrocken ihren Kopf in die Höhe, sobald sie das ihr altbekannte Geräusch von immerzu heftig gegeneinander schlagenden Laserschwertern hörte. Kurz darauf und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen neben ihr plötzlich Obi Wan and Khameir, die beide hasserfüllt gegeneinander kämpften. Entsetzt und wie versteinert schaute sie mit dazugehöriger, offen stehender Kinnlade dem ganzen, schrecklichen Ereignis vorerst nur zu. <em>  
><em>„Obi Wan!" <em>  
><em>Rief sie ihm jetzt mehrmals zu nachdem sie aus ihrer Starre erwacht ist. <em>  
><em>„Khameir! Nicht!"<em>  
><em>Doch er reagierte nicht. Genauso wenig wie Obi Wan sie zu bermerken schien. Sie kämpften einfach weiter als wäre Daiyun gar nicht da. Als wäre sie ein Geist. Sie fasste sich kurzweilig mit zugekniffenen Augen und panisch an ihre Schläfen. Sie könnte sich bis in alle Ewigkeiten den Kopf darüber zerbrechen wie Absurd und grauenvoll sie diese ganze jetzige Situation einfach nur fand und was um Himmels Willen das alles zu bedeuten haben soll. Doch sie wollte und konnte es einfach nicht. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie Obi Wan durch die Hilfe der Macht mit einem immensen Sprung aus einem großen Luftschacht fliegen, vor dem Khameir vorher gestanden hatte. Dieser machte nur ein entgeistertes so wie überraschtes Gesicht daraufhin und eher er sich versah, hatte Obi Wan das Lichtschwert zur Hand und jagte es durch Khameirs unteren Magenbereich. Daiyun stand mit bloß ein paar Metern Abstand von ihnen entfernt da und war derzeit nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder gar irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr einen entsetzten Schrei von sich geben. Sie konnte einfach nichts anderes tun als starr vor Schreck dort leichenblass zu stehen und Khameir beim sterben zu zusehen. In nur einem Bruchteil von einem Moment zog sich alles in ihr deart schmerzend zusammen. Sowohl Körperlich als auch Seelisch. <em>  
><em>Darauffolgend und völlig unverhofft registrierte Daiyun, dass der Zabrak ihr momentan direkt in die Augen schaute. Und anschließend zu ihrem gänzlichen Erstaunen streckte er seine Hand Sehnsüchtig zu der jungen, perplexen Frau vor ihm aus bevor er zum letzten Mal in der Lage dazu war nur noch ein einziges Wort von sich zu geben.<em>  
><em>„Daiyun!"<em>  
><em>Hörte sie ihn unter erheblichen Schock ihren Namen unter Schmerzen ächzen und stöhnen. Es war genau das gleiche Ächzen und Stöhnen wie bloß Momente zuvor, bevor sie sich an diesem Ort hier wiederfand. Die 21 Jährige weitete verstört und außer sich die Augen. <em>  
><em>Nach wie vor unfähig sich zu bewegen, obwohl sie zurzeit ebenfalls mehr als alles andere ihre Hand nach der von Khameir ausstrecken und seinen Namen lauthals schreien wollte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Es war als ob eine höhere Macht ihre fast sämtliche Körperfunktionen fürs erste lahm gelegt hätte. Das letzte was sie dann von Khameir noch mit bekam, war sein inzwischen halbierter Körper, der leblos in den massiven Schacht stürzte. Ein Anblick der schrecklicher und trauriger nicht hätte sein können für Daiyun.<em>  
><em>Binnen kurzem hinterher wurde wiederholt alles um sie herum Schwarz. Die Umgebung verschwand vollends genauso wie Obi Wan. <em>  
><em>Jetzt war sie auch somit endlich wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen und ihre Stimme kehrte ebenso wieder zu ihr zurück. Alles was sie dann nur noch tun konnte war einen lauten, langwährenden und vorallem trauernden Schrei aus zu stoßen bis sie spürte, dass kein bisschen Luft in ihren Lungen mehr übrig war. Für diesen einen herzzerreißenden Schrei wäre abgesehen davon keine existierende Luft jemals genug gewesen. Diese grausame Agonie in ihrem Herzen waren nicht mehr aus zu halten und sie wollte einfach nur noch darauf hoffen, endlich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen. <em>  
><em>Und als ob irgendjemand oder irgendwas doch wahrlich ihr innerliches Flehen erhört hätte, hallte eine vertraute Stimme durch die triste Einöde der bitterkalten Finsternis. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie wohltuend es für sie war.<em>  
><em>„Ganz ruhig, mein junger Padawan! Du musst versuchen, dich zu entspannen! Nur dann kannst du wach werden!"<em>  
><em>„Meister Windu?!"<em>  
><em>Kam es als ein kraftloses Winseln von der schwarzhaarigen. Immer noch pendelnd zwischen Traum und Realität. Oder vielmehr zwischen Leben und Tod.]<em>


	9. Willkommen zurück

_[Maul öffnete flatternd und von jeglicher Kraft verlassen seine Augen. Er wusste zuerst weder wo er war, noch wie er überhaupt an diesen abgesonderten und abscheulichen Ort angekommen ist, der mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit, seiner Schätzung nach, ein Schrottplanet zu sein schien. Die Umgebung um ihn herum war bei nahe unerträglich Schwühl und ein grässlicher Gestank von allen möglichen Abgasen und Verbranntem drang ihm beißend in seine Nase bis sie sogar langsam aber sicher begann von innen zu schmerzen. Er konnte zudem so gut wie gar nichts um sich herum erkennen, außer einen endlos erscheinenden Schleier von orange-rötlichem Dunst.  
>Doch das war ihm jetzt alles vollkommen egal. Es würde sowieso bald zuende gehen mit ihm. Das wusste er genau. Und er hätte niemals im entferntesten daran gedacht, dass sein endgültiges Ableben hier, an solch einem erbärmlichen Ort stattfinden würde. Unter solch heftigsten Qualen und Marter, die er noch nie zu vor verspürte obwohl er dachte, er kenne schon alle Arten der körperlichen Höllenqualen. Doch er hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. Er war derzeit nicht mal in der Lage sich zu bewegen, ganz zu schweigen von der unteren Region seines Körpers, die regelrecht fehlte. Er fragte sich, wie zum Henker er all das nur überleben konnte. Er erinnerte sich bloß noch daran wie dieser Jedi ihn absolut unerwartet in zwei Hälften geteilt hatte mit dem Lichtschwert seines Meisters, den er vorher niederstach und der besiegte Zabrak anschließend in den Reaktor Schacht gefallen ist. Alles andere was davor oder danach geschehen ist, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er vorhin erwachte, war komplett weg.<br>„Nein, halt! Da war noch etwas..."  
>Es kostete ihn unendliche Mühe sich unter dieser momentanen Bedingung zu einer weiteren Erinnerung zu zwingen. Krampfhaft kniff er seine Augen zu und versuchte sich fast verzweifelt an die andere Sache zu erinnern. Eine Sache die er um keinen Preis in der ganzen Galaxis vergessen wollte. Eine Person, die ihn niemals losgelassen hat, egal wer oder was er geworden war. Als es ihm letztendlich und Hals über Kopf einfiel, öffnete der lebensbedrohlich verwundete Zabrak mit einem Schlag seine Augen wiederholt.<br>„Daiyun!"  
>Das war der Name, den er aussprach, bevor er ins Exil stürzte. Das war die Frau, die er kurz davor gesehen hat. Er wusste nicht ob es bloß eine Einbildung war oder ob ihre Seele tatsächlich und ohne Worte aus dem Jenseits zu ihm Sprach. Doch das spielte nicht mehr länger eine Rolle für ihn, da ihm ohnehin schon keine Kraft mehr übrig blieb um sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das einzige was für ihn jetzt noch zählte, war die Erleichterung, Daiyuns Bild in seinen Kopf nochmals zurückgeholt zu haben.<br>Diejenige an die er sich jetzt endlich wieder erinnern konnte. Die Person, die jetzt einzig und allein alles darstellte, was ihm noch an Schönem geblieben war. Jedenfalls in seinem Gedächtnis und bis in alle Ewigkeiten ebenso in seinem Herzen, selbst nachdem es aufgehört haben sollte zu schlagen. Alles andere war von da an gänzlich unbedeutend. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis prasselten zu all dem phsyischen Schmerz mithin auch noch all das Elend, die Beschämung und vorallem die immensen Schuldgefühle auf ihn nieder wie ein gewaltiger Monsun. Doch wehrte sich der Zabrak dagegen nun nicht mehr länger. Er ließ es einfach zu.  
>Jetzt und hier, auf diesem gottlosen und hochgiftigen Planeten, ganz nah am Abgrund in die Schlucht des Todes stehend, bereute er zum ersten mal in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben alles was er getan hat. Was er vorallem ihr und somit auch sich selbst angetan hat. Er hat das buchstäblich einzige was er insgeheim am meisten wollte und begehrte, einfach niedergestreckt. Er hatte sie kaltblütig mit seinem Laserschwert hingerichtet. Diejenige, die als einzige weit und breit ihr versprechen ihm gegenüber eingehalten hat. Nämlich hatte sie ihn tatsächlich nicht vergessen nach so langer Zeit. Sie kam zu ihm zurück weil sie...ihn aufrichtig geliebt hat. Und der Fakt, dass ihm das erst jetzt richtig klar wird, hatte mindestens genau denselben Tötungseffekt wie der, mit dem er Daiyun zur Strecke brachte. Diese jetzige und bis ins Mark gehende Trostlosigkeit einer Lage in der er sich befand, sollte nun wohl die Strafe dafür sein. Hinzukommend die verschiedenen Emotionen die sie ihm entgegen brachte durch nur einen einzigen Blick, als er ihre Illusion oder was auch immer das war, auf Naboo gesehen hatte. Der tiefdringende Schmerz in ihren für ihn wunderschönen Augen. Die bittere Enttäuschung und das nackte Entsetzen darin.<br>Ein winziger Hauch eines verhöhnenden und selbstverachtenden Grinsens zu dem er sich doch noch aufraffen konnte. Darüber wie Sinnlos sein ganzer bisheriger Werdegang ihm derzeit erschien und wo es ihn doch wahrlich am Schluss auch noch hin verschlagen hatte.  
>Wenn er nur vorher gewusst hätte, wie jämmerlich man ihn im Stich gelassen hätte und es sich herausgestellt hatte, wie ersetzbar er eigentlich war für alles und jeden mit dem er zu tun hatte, sowohl vor als auch nach seiner Zeit mit Daiyun, dann hätte er sie neulich auf Coruscant niemals mehr los gelassen. Er hätte alles was er bis dahin erreichte, gänzlich hinter sich gelassen und sie einfach mitgenommen. Wohin auch immer. Denn er war sich jetzt so ziemlich sicher, dass sie das gleiche ebenfalls für ihn getan hätte. Sie wäre ihm überall hingefolgt, so wie er ihr. Wie sie es ihm in diesem Traum sagte, den er die Nacht darauf auf den Weg nach Naboo von ihr noch hatte und den er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schnell und desinteressiert wieder verdrängte.<br>Wenn ihm nur noch einmal die Chance auf einen Neuanfang geboten würde, dann wäre Daiyun sein neuer Meister. Und zwar der Meister seines Herzens, welcher sie auch eigentlich bereits seit je her gewesen ist, jetzt wo er kurz vor seinem Tod endlich ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Sie war, ist und würde es auch immer sein, egal wie sehr er auch versuchen würde sich gegen diesen Tatbestand zu wehren. Es wäre ohne hin einfach nur noch Zwecklos...  
>„...denn ich liebe sie..."<br>Sprach er daraufhin den Rest seiner Gedanken mit der letzten Kraftreserve die ihm noch übrig blieb, heiser und krähend aus. Seine Blicke gingen derweil inbrünstig ins verrauchte Nichts der Umgebung.  
>Dieses Wort, welches er bisher niemals laut aussprechen konnte wegen irgendeiner immerwährenden und aggressiven Selbstblockade, die es nicht zuließ. Doch nun war diese Blockade wie weggeweht, sodass er mit seinem letzten Atemzug das zu sagen vermochte, was er Daiyun schon damals auf Dathomir hätte sagen sollen. Aber selbst wenn sie es wohl niemals mehr hören wird, so wollte er es ihr trotzdem widmen indem er es schließlich laut aussagte. Seiner einzigen und besten Freundin. Seinem Fels in der Brandung. Der einzig und alleinige Grund des Anfluges eines kleinen und sanften Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht, sofern es jemals eins gegeben hat. Zu guter letzt, die Liebe seines Lebens. Und mit diesem Beschluss verließ nun jeder Nerv, der den Zabrak durchströmte, den Schwerverletzten Körper vollends und er schloss seine Augen der erneut aufgetretenen Bewusstlosigkeit wegen. Bereit um an das Tor der Unterwelt zu klopfen. Oder eher gesagt, bereit für den endgültigen Eintritt in die Ewigkeit. Vielleicht sogar auch zu ihr.]<em>

„Willkommen zurück, mein junger Padawan!"  
>Hörte die angesprochene noch reichlich stumpf in ihren Ohren die erfreute und zugleich sanfte Stimme ihres Meisters, während sie noch immer im Begriff war ihre Augen endlich wieder auf zu machen, wenn auch erstmal noch etwas mühselig. Die enorme Helligkeit in diesem Raum ließ ihre Augen, mit denen sie vorläufig alles nur verschwommen registrierte, mehrmals und stürmischer zusammenblinzeln. Doch sie erkannte, trotz des noch schwächelnden Sehvermögens, seitlich und direkt über ihr die Konturen des Gesichts von Mace Windu. Des weiteren und mit einem befreitem Lächeln stellte sie innerlich nebenbei fest, dass sie noch nie glücklicher gewesen ist, ihn momentan bei sich zu wissen. Auch das sie sich in einer normalen und realen Umgebung wiederfand. Das es ihr gelungen ist, voll und ganz aus dieser seltsam grausigen Finsternis eines Irrgartens wieder ins Leben zurückgeflüchtet zu sein.<br>„Meister! W..wo bin ich?"  
>Nuschelte die junge und höchst erschöpfte Frau vor sich hin und versuchte sich unverzüglich danach, jedoch erfolglos mit ihren Ellbogen in eine sitzende Haltung zu erheben. Doch Mace kam ihr augenblicklich zuvor und legte sie streng aber trotzdem sehr behutsam wieder in ihre vorrige Position.<br>„Schone deine Kräfte, Daiyun! Du musst noch etwas liegen bleiben. Es dient nur zu deinem eigenen Wohl!"  
>Daiyun sah sofort ein, dass Mace Recht hatte. Denn sie spürte mit dementsprechend verzogener Miene gleich hinterher einen plötzlich stechenden Schmerz, der sie in ihrer Magengegend traf wie ein kräftigerer Stromschlag, auf Grund ihrer zu Beginn tödlichen Wunde, die sich nach wie vor noch im Heilprozess befand. Sie nickte daraufhin kurz, einverstanden und mit einem immer noch ermatteten Gesicht in Maces Richtung rüber.<br>„Wir befinden uns im Jedi Tempel, hier auf Coruscant! In den Hallen der Heilung! Du bist auf dem besten Weg, wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden. Der Heiler war am Anfang überzeugt davon, dass deine Wunde bereits so fortgeschritten war, dass keinerlei Hoffnung für dein Überleben bestehen würde! Doch ich wusste, dass die Macht stark in dir ist, Daiyun! Du hast es wieder hierher zurück geschafft und nur das zählt momentan wirklich!"  
>Der für gewöhnlich achtunggebietende und äußerst würdevolle Jedi Meister ließ seine sonst eher strikte und steife Haltung zunächst außern vor für diesen, ihm besonderen Moment. Er konnte nämlich innerlich kaum in Worte Fassen, wie erleichtert und froh er darüber war, als er von dem Jedi-Heiler hörte, dass sein junger Padawan wieder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden kommen würde. Das sie endlich aus diesem Langfristigen und zunächst unstabilen Koma erwachte.<br>Als Mace die immer noch reichlich erschlagene Daiyun vorsichtig und fürsorglich einmal an ihrer Wange auf und ab streichelte, breitete sich darüber hinaus ein dazugehöriges Lächeln auf seinem markanten Gesicht aus. Denn für einen kleinen Moment sah er jetzt die kleine Version seiner Schülerin vor sich liegen. Die Daiyun, um die er sich damals noch kümmerte und auf sie achtete als sie noch ein sehr kleines Mädchen war.  
>Er würde niemals dieses gewaltige und auch teils grauenvolle Ereignis vergessen, welches ihn vor vielen Jahren erst dazu führte, das Mädchen mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen. Zu jener Zeit war der jetzt inzwischen sehr geachtete und gestandene Jedi Meister selbst noch ein verhältnismäßig junger Mann gewesen, der sich der kleinen Daiyun annahm als ihr Heimat Planet, 'Alahlez' kurz vor dem Untergang geweiht war und sie die einzige gewesen ist, die er retten konnte. Die praktisch einzige überlebende ihrer Art. Damals war sie bloß ein Kleinkind im Alter von höchstens drei und irrte weinend und orientierungslos umher bis Mace sie zufällig gefunden und kurz entschlossen mitgenommen hatte bevor der gesamte Planet auf dem man den Jedi Meister auf Grund einer Verhandlung hinschickte, von einem unglaublich massivem Meteor zerstört wurde. Eine Verhandlung zu die es niemals mehr kam und für die er um Haaresbreite selbst mit seinem Leben bezahlt hätte.<br>Da Daiyun nach der ganzen Katastrophe buchstäblich vor dem Nichts stand und noch so jung war, wurde es Mace gestattet, auf sie acht zu geben und sie dann später zu einem Jedi auszubilden nachdem der Hohe Rat gleichfalls feststellte, dass die Macht in ihr vorhanden war und dazu äußerst reichhaltig für so ein kleines Geschöpf. Und diese Entscheidung erwies sich, wie man Jahre danach erkennen konnte, als richtig. Sie entwickelte sich zu einem Zielstrebigen und disziplinierten Jüngling. Einer der besten ihrer Altersklasse. Mace Windu sah in ihr eine sehr große Zukunft so wie eine exzellente Laufbahn. Und das tat er gegenwärtig noch immer, trotz dieses fatalen Vorfalls in dem seine Schülerin klammheimlich verwickelt war und welchen er zugegeben niemals hätte kommen sehen. Als seine Gedanken erneut auf dieses Thema umschwenkten, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder etwas ernster.  
>„Ich muss dennoch trotz allem sagen, dass deine Aktion unglaublich leichtfertig und unklug war, Daiyun!"<br>Und mit diesen zwar ruhigen aber trotzdem ziemlich gestrengen Worten ihres Meisters zog sich von jetzt auf gleich alles in ihr zusammen vor lauter Gewissensqualen, nachdem ihr gleich somit alles wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde, weshalb sie sich überhaupt in diesem körperlich miserablen Zustand befand. Reumütig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung.  
>„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Meister Windu! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir meine Widersetzlichkeit und Illoyalität irgendwann vergeben! Doch ich muss euch dringend erklären, warum ich mich gezwungen sah all das auf mich zu nehmen..."<br>Mace bemerkte die Unruhe deutlich in ihr aufkommen und wollte er zurzeit auf keinen Fall, dass sie aufgrunddessen ihre Gesundheit gefährdet. Er legte seine Hand beschwichtigend und des weiteren mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf Daiyuns Unterarm, die sofort im Anschluss daran inne hielt und ihr schmales Gesicht nun leicht verwundert wieder zu Mace drehte.  
>„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Daiyun! Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"<br>Die schwarzhaarige, die mittlerweile ihre Sehkraft fast komplett wieder zurück erlangte, weitete erstmals baff über sein weiterhin stoisches Verhalten, ihre taubenblauen Augen. Noch viel mehr aber der Sachlage wegen, dass Mace Windu neben ihr sitzend doch tatsächlich und erstaunlicher Weise bereit war ihre Entschuldigung ohne eine riesengroße Standpauke vorher an zu nehmen. Denn genau das hätte sie ehrlich gesagt, ohne Zweifel erwartet. Doch war ihr Meister noch nicht fertig.  
>„Ja, Meister?"<br>Mace Gesichtsausdruck ihr gegenüber wurde daraufhin eisern und sehr ernergisch. Es war eine Mimik, die jeden in die Knie zu zwingen vermochte und die Daiyun nur all zu gut von ihm kannte, jedes Mal wenn er sie in der Vergangenheit tadelte oder ihr Strafpredigten hielt.  
>„Ich will von jetzt an, dass du mir nie wieder auch nur im Entferntesten eine Solche Angelegenheit wie diese verschweigst! Ich will als Gegenleistung von dir dein Aufrichtiges Wort haben, dass du mich nie wieder anlügen wirst, egal um was es sich auch immer handelt, hast du mich verstanden?!"<br>Es war vielmehr ein ausdrücklicher Befehl. Die junge Frau fühlte deutlich, dass er es todernst meinte an Hand seines durchdringenden Blickes und dem gewohnten, bedrohlich ruhigen Ton in seiner Stimme. Doch sie konnte zur gleichen Zeit ebenfalls die wahrhaftige Sorge um sie sehen, die ihr seine Blicke mithin übermittelten. Die fast Väterliche Sorge mit einem Teil von Enttäuschung darüber, dass Daiyun nicht von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt hat, wobei er es doch bei seiner Schülerin am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Dieser soeben festgestellte Umstand ließ sie nochmals mit einer kleinen, schmerzenden Welle der Bußfertigkeit durchfluten, bevor sie ihm mit all ihrer Ehrlichkeit Antwort gab.  
>„Ich verspreche es, Meister! Ihr habt mein Wort, dass so etwas niemals mehr vorkommen wird!"<br>Mace spürte die Aufrichtigkeit in ihren gesprochenen Worten und nickte ihr letztendlich und merklich entspannter zu während er ihren Unterarm dementsprechend zum Schluss etwas drückte. Er hatte nun ihr Versprechen, welches er unbedingt brauchte um endgültig mit dem Ärgerzustand ab zu schließen, in dem er sich ihretwegen und vorallem ihrer Vergangenen Handlungen wegen noch teils befand.  
>Doch merkte er danach augenblicklich, dass mit Daiyun etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wirkte von einem Moment zum anderen ziemlich benommen und durcheinander.<br>„Was bedrückt dich so plötzlich, Daiyun?"  
>„Entschuldigt mich...es ist nur...ich verstehe eure Reaktion alles in allem nicht wirklich, Meister!"<br>Mace runzelte infolgedessen ebenfalls dezent isoliert seine Stirn.  
>„Was ist es, das du nicht verstehst?"<br>„Das ihr meine Entschuldigung angenommen habt, bevor ich meine Gründe für alles Geschehene plausibel erklären konnte!"  
>Und sofort schien der Jedi Meister verstanden zu haben, seinem Gesichtsaudruck zu urteilen. Erneut erwiderte er voerst mit einem demgemäßen und knappen Kopfnicken bevor er auf ihre interessierte und berechtigte Frage einging.<br>„Obi Wan hat mir, nachdem ich aus Naboo zurückkehrte, berichtet das du für einen ganzen Tag fort gewesen bist! Daraufhin habe ich die gespeicherten Koordinaten des Sternjägers überprüft, den du an diesem Tag geflogen bist. An Hand dieser Information bin ich kurz danach selbst auf Dathomir gewesen! Dort hatte ich die Entscheidende Besprechung mit Lirejdona, die mich letztendlich detailliert über dein Vorhaben unterrichtete!"  
>Daiyun begriff zwar auf der Stelle die Tatsache, dass Mace nun alles von A bis Z in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, doch verblüffte es sie trotzdessen irgendwie schon noch beträchtlich. Sie fragte sich im übrigen und insgeheim wie die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden wohl abgelaufen sein mag. Doch das würde für sie schätzungsweise wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit bei ihrem Meister hinter verschlossenen Toren bleiben.<p> 


	10. Ein letztes Wortgefecht

_[Wenige Wochen nach Daiyuns Einlieferung in die Hallen der Heilung und Obi Wans Berichterstattung, ist Mace nach langer Grübelei zu dem Entschluss gekommen der ganzen Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen. Er wollte endlich genauestens in Erfahrung bringen, was um alles in der Welt seine junge Schülerin auf den irrsinnigen Plan gebracht hat, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen und den Jedi Tempel mir nichts dir nichts zu verlassen. Wohin auch immer. Das war nicht die Daiyun, die er bisher immer geglaubt hatte in und auswendig zu kennen. Ein solch abwegiges Verhalten ihrerseits war dem Jedi Meister sehr befremdend. _  
><em>Er wollte deshalb Antworten haben. <em>  
><em>Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch völlig unklar wann Daiyun wieder aus dem zusammenbruchnahem Koma erwachen würde. Ob sie überhaupt jemals wieder aufwachen würde. Seine Sorge um Daiyuns Zustand wuchsen ernorm, je mehr er tatenlos weitere Zeit vergeudete in der er sich den Kopf darüber bei nahe zerbrach. Und er wusste mit am besten, dass er das nicht zulassen durfte und das es zwecklos war, sich von Angst oder Kummer in irgendeiner Hinsicht übermannen zu lassen. <em>  
><em>Nachdem er kurz darauf und konsterniert herausfand, dass Daiyun sich doch tatsächlich auf dem Weg nach Dathomir begeben hat, kam ihm sofort in den Sinn das sie auf Lirejdona gestoßen sein musste. Von niemand anderem Sonst hätte sie dort jemals irgendeine Form der Auskunft auf irgendwas bekommen. Und es ließ seine Empörung erneut aufbrodeln, je mehr ihm diese Theorie durch den Kopf ging. Das auch noch Lirejdona wohl dazu beigetragen hat, dass sein Padawan sich leichtsinnig in höchste Lebensgefahr gebracht hat und sich zurzeit noch immer in dieser befand.<em>

_Als Mace unverzüglich und weiterhin reichlich mit Wut geladen in Daiyuns Sternjäger auf Dathomir landete, war er sich bereits vollkommen dessen im klaren, dass die Nachtschwester die er auf der Stelle sprechen wollte, genauestens über seine Anwesenheit bescheid wissen würde. Er hatte zurzeit rechtherzlich wenig Nerven und Begeisterung dafür sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Ankunft zu begründen um in die Festung hinein zu gelangen. Daher machte er es kurz und bündig indem er einfach aus dem Raumgefährt, inmitten einer nebeligen und verwaisten Waldlandschaft ausstieg und etwas lauter und mit aufgebrachtem Ton an Lirejdona gerichtet in die gegend rief._  
><em>„Lirejdona! Wir müssen reden! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst!"<em>  
><em>Der ältere Jedi Meister fühlte es regelrecht. Es war für gewöhnlich ganz und gar nicht seine Art und Weise, unter solchen Umständen auf einem anderen Planeten kurzerhand auf zu tauchen. Doch das war ihm jetzt egal, denn er hatte im Moment das große Verlangen danach, seine ihm altbekannte Dathomirhexe zu sprechen, die er im übrigen ebenfalls seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. <em>  
><em>Angespannt und die Hände in seine Hüften gestämmt, wartete Mace auf irgendein Zeichen von ihr, welches nicht lange danach anschließend folgte.<em>  
><em>„Hallo Mace! Es ist mir ebenso eine außerordentliche Freude, dich seit 12 Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder hier auf Dathomir zu sehen!"<em>  
><em>Hörte der Jedi Meister die mit Sarkasmus untermalte Stimme der Nachtschwester, die er aufsuchte, hinter sich erklingen. Direkt drehte er sich unbeeindruckt und mit kühlem Gesichtsausdruck zu Lirejdona um, die adrett und grazil wie eh und je an einem wuchtigen Baumstamm gelehnt stand.<em>  
><em>„Spar dir deine Ironie, Lirejdona!"<em>  
><em>Die angesprochene jedoch setzte zu einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen an bevor Mace, mit dem was er ihr zu sagen hat, weiter fortfuhr.<em>  
><em>„Meine Schülerin liegt gerade auf Coruscant in einem folgeschweren Koma. Ausgelöst durch jemanden, der sie mit einem Laserschwert ermorden wollte, indem er es ihr durch den Körper rammte. Ich habe ermittelt, dass sie kurz davor hier gewesen ist. Und mich lässt dieses seltsam üble Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass du gehörig deinen Teil dazu beigetragen hast!"<em>  
><em>Sprach er jetzt mit einer bedrohlichen Ruhe in seiner, Lirejdona gegenüber, verdächtigenden Stimme. Die Nachtschwester dagegen blieb des weiteren zunächst stoisch in der selben, vorigen Position vor ihm stehen.<em>  
><em>„Ich weiß!"<em>  
><em>Entgegnete sie ihm daraufhin diese so simpel klingende und spärliche Antwort, welche Mace Windus Beherrschung im Augenblick auf eine ziemlich harte Probe zu stellen vermochte. <em>  
><em>„Du weißt es also. Gut, gut! Also wusstest du auch bereits im Vorfeld von ihrem verworrenen Konzept, nehme ich an!"<em>  
><em>„So ist es!" <em>  
><em>Gab die Hexe wiederholt kurz und knapp von sich und vernahm dabei seinen jetzt ebenfalls aufgetretenen, sarkastischen Tonfall in seinen vorhin gesprochenen Worten, was sie innerlich zum schmunzeln brachte, sie aber weiterhin von außen ernst blieb. Jedoch die Misslaune von Mace dagegen wuchs innerlich umso mehr.<em>  
><em>„Was wollte sie hier?" War die schlussendliche und angespannte Frage von ihm. <em>  
><em>Lirejdona ließ gelassen von dem Baummstamm ab und stellte sich nun dem Jedi Meister kerzengerade gegenüber während sie ihm direkt in die Augen schaute.<em>  
><em>„Sie kam hieher einer Auskunft wegen über Khameir Sarin! Der damals junge Zabrak, der ihr als Trainingshilfe von mir zugewiesen wurde!"<em>  
><em>Mace erinnerte sich augenblicklich an den gemeinten, anno dazumalen und eisernen, Zabrak. Doch runzelte er nichtsdestotrotz etwas desorientiert seine Stirn. <em>  
><em>„Weshalb sollte es in ihrem Interesse gelegen haben, ihn finden zu wollen?"<em>  
><em>Daraufhin verdrehte die Dathomirhexe leicht genervt ihre violetten, sonderbaren Augen. Genervt wegen seines momentanen Starrsinns von dem sie nicht wusste ob dieser absichtlich gemeint gewesen ist, oder ob Mace gerade tatsächlich so ignorant war. Sie Antwortete ihm dementsprechend.<em>  
><em>„Weil sie inständig für ihn empfindet, seit ihrer Zeit auf Dathomir! Weil sie ihn einfach nur wieder sehen wollte! Auch über der Tatsache hinweg, dass dieser Zabrak schon lange der dunklen Seite der Macht angehört!"<em>  
><em>Das vorher noch auf ärgerliche Weise irritierte Gesicht des Jedi Meisters änderte sich dann drastisch in ein argwöhnisches mit einem Tuck von Fassungslosigkeit. Wenn das stimmt, was Lirejdona soeben sagte, so sollte er dann von all dem tatsächlich nichts gemerkt haben? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, da sein junger Padawan sich niemals zu dem Zabrak in seiner Gegenwart je geäußert hat auf irgendeine darauf hindeutende Weise. Er wollte es vorerst nicht glauben, dass Daiyun ihm so etwas gänzlich verschwiegen hätte.<em>  
><em>„Das ist Unsinn! So derart blindlings kann sie nicht gewesen sein..."<em>  
><em>„Sie liebt ihn, Mace! Finde dich damit ab! Jeder verliert sich irgendwann in solch einer Gefühlslage! Genau wie du es getan hast,vor langer Zeit als du selbst noch ein junger Padawan gewesen bist!"<em>  
><em>Schnitt Lirejdona ihm jetzt deutlich schnippischer den Satz kurz vor Ende ab. Mace drehte rasch seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und verschärfte warnend, bei nahe drohend seinen dazugehörigen intensiven Blick, bevor er ein paar Schritte demnach auf sie zu ging.<em>  
><em>„Du lässt diese längst vergangene Sache nur ja aus dem Spiel! Das tut jetzt rein gar nichts zur Sache!"<em>  
><em>Lirejdona verschränkte unerschrocken und mit ebenfalls verschärften Augenlidern ihre Arme vor der Brust bevor sie ihm erneut ironisch erwiderte.<em>  
><em>„Ach nein? Tut es das tatsächlich nicht?"<em>  
><em>„Nein!"<em>  
><em>Beharrte der Jedi Meister, bevor er einen weiteren Satz anfing. Inzwischen ebenso wie gehabt, vollkommen ernst und autoritär mit der einen Antwort auf dieses für ihn ungebührliche Thema.<em>  
><em>„Sondern dafür Vielmehr jedoch der Profit den du dir erhofftest, durch deine sogenannte 'Hilfeleistung' gegenüber Daiyun!"<em>  
><em>Lirejdona, dem zu folge, ließ ihre Arme leicht zwiespältig wieder langsam nach unten gleiten. Sie musste sich momentan einen schweren und eingeschnappten Seufzer verkneifen bei dem Gedanken an den Grund, weshalb sie seinem jungen Padawan wirklich Informationen überreichte. Doch nun wollte sie sich schließlich und schlichtweg weigern, ihm jetzt noch irgendwas vor zu enthalten. Sie entspannte darauf folgend ihre Gesichtszüge und hob ihren Kopf bestimmt in seine Richtung.<em>  
><em>„Ich habe ihr letztendlich geholfen, weil ich spürte mit was für einer Hoffnung sie geprägt war, trotz der so aussichtslosen Lage von Khameir! Das sie bereit war, jegliche Konsequenzen auf sich zu nehmen um den Zabrak wieder an dem Punkt zu wissen, an dem sie sich damals als Kinder gegenüber standen! Ihre enorme Unverzagtheit, obwohl ich sie vorwarnte, dass es Chancenlos sein würde!"<em>  
><em>Mace hörte ihren nach wie vor nüchternden und trotzdem tiefdringenderen Worten vorweg mit immer noch sachlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu, bevor Lirejdona noch einen abschließenden, ihm vollkommen unverhofften Satz sprach während sie nebenbei gebrochen und sogar ein klein wenig selbsthöhnend grinste.<em>  
><em>„Ich habe ihr insgeheim nur deswegen geholfen, weil ich das in ihr gesehen habe, was ich mir von dir damals gewünscht hätte zu sehen, Mace!"<em>  
><em>Der Jedi Meister versuchte halbwegs erfolgreich seine herkömmliche Haltung stetig zu bewahren. Zuminest außen hin, wenn es schon in ihm drin begann recht verdattert aus zu sehen. Er musste zugeben, dass diese Aussage völlig überraschend und unerwartet aus ihrem Mund kam. Es stimmte ihn derzeit ziemlich durcheinander und das hatte er gänzlich zu verhindern. Es machte ihn zur gleichen Zeit auch erneut sehr ärgerlich, dass Lirejdona in seinen Augen und dem Anschein nach wohl versuchte ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen auf Kosten seiner Schülerin. Für das was vor mehr als zwei Jahrzenten zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Es fiel ihm von daher noch reichlich schwer ihre gesagten Worte in irgendeiner Form ernst zu nehmen.<em>  
><em>Eine kleine Weile verstrich, ohne das etwas dazu gesagt wurde, bis Mace seine Sprachlosigkeit durchbrach und ihr empört darauf erwiderte.<em>  
><em>„War dies also dein eigentliches Ziel? Dich somit für das, was damals geschehen ist, an mir zu rächen?!" <em>  
><em>Und nun war Lirejdona nach unglaublich langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie mit aller Kraft versuchen musste, nicht ernsthaft Handgreiflich zu werden oder ihre Macht zu nutzen um den gegenüberstehenden regelrecht zu strangulieren vor Zorn. Stattdessen aber ging sie gefährlich nahe auf den Jedi Meister zu und hätte derzeit alleine mit ihren stechenden Blicken schon töten können. Auch hätte sie diesen Kommentar normalerweise bloß verlacht und den Jedi Meister vor ihr stehend bedauert, dass er mittlerweile so über sie dachte. Doch hier ging es diesmal nicht einfach nur um eine kleine Rangelei der Argumentation, sondern wurde hier von ihm sowohl ihre Würde als auch ihre Gefühle merklich angesengt. <em>  
><em>„Wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, mich an Hand einer solch schäbigen Unterstellung zu kennen, dann warne ich dich nur ja auf zu passen, was du da von dir gibst und vorallem wen du hier versuchst ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, 'Jedi'!"<em>  
><em>Mace war sich inzwischen so ziemlich dessen bewusst, dass er soeben bei ihr auf einen Wunden Punkt traf. So ungehalten hatte er Lirejdona schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr erlebt und es zeigte ihm somit, dass sie den emotional angehauchten Satz von vorhin doch wahrlich ernst gemeint hatte. Es erschreckte ihn ebenfalls auf eine gewisse Weise und in einem Ausmaß, den der Jedi Meister niemals gedachte je wieder zu erleben. Nicht hier und jetzt und vorallem nicht im Zusammenhang mit Lirejdona. Doch er wollte weiterhin die Ruhe in sich bewahren, was ihm auch zum größten Teil gelang. Etwas entkräftet stieß er einen kleinen Seufzer aus und schüttelte beklommen den Kopf zu diesem Thema. <em>  
><em>„Ich sehe, es fällt dir noch immer schwer, diese Vergangene Zeit los zu lassen, nicht wahr?"<em>  
><em>Lirejdona merkte danach augenblicklich das Mace wohl endlich eingesehen hat, dass seine Behauptung ihr gegenüber reiner Blödsinn gewesen ist. Ihre Übellaunigkeit ließ daraufhin Stück für Stück nach, bis diese am Ende wieder komplett verschwand und sie ihn stattdessen jetzt wieder, wenn auch ein wenig abfällig, an grinste. <em>  
><em>„Ich habe nie das Bedürfnis gehabt sie los zu lassen, Mace! Es war, ist und bleibt bis in alle Zeit ein Teil von mir und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen!" <em>  
><em>Entgegnete sie ihm ungehemmt und mit einer Gelassenheit, die Mace sogar heute immer noch verhältnismäßig beeindruckte. Bevor er sich aber dazu äußern konnte, kam ihm die Dathomirhexe mit einem Abschlussatz zuvor.<em>  
><em>„Im Gegensatz zu dir!"<em>  
><em>Mace gab ihr zumindest mit äußerlicher Standfestigkeit zu verstehen, dass er gleich wusste auf was für eine Art von Debatte sie hinaus wollte.<em>  
><em>„Du weißt, ich habe damals eine Entscheidung getroffen, Lirejdona! Und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert!"<em>  
><em>Und die ihm gegenüberstehende verdrehte zuerst mokant, jedoch auch sanft ihre Augen zu dieser ihr damals schon altbekannten Aussage.<em>  
><em>„Das hast du, gewiss! Deine Jedi Laufbahn war dir nun mal wichtiger gewesen als das, was wir gemeinsam einst hatten! Das ist der Grund weshalb du mich endgültig verlassen hast!"<em>  
><em>Beide hielten für einen bestimmten und längeren Augenblick inne. Derweil blieb dem Jedi Meister genug Zeit, sich seine bereits längst verflossene Liebe von damals noch einmal genauer zu betrachten. Und ihm fiel auf, dass sich an ihrer makellosen und einzigartigen Schönheit rein gar nichts geändert hat. Selbst im immer mehr wachsendem Alter nicht. Er gab sich selbst gegenüber voll und ganz zu, dass auch er sich einmal komplett von seinen Gefühlen hat leiten lassen und Hals über Kopf verliebt in diese Frau gewesen ist, welche damals ebenso noch eine Jugendliche Nachtschwester war, im Alter zwischen 17 und 18.<em>  
><em>Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass alles was sie einander teilten ein völlig Zeitloses Kapitel war. Eines, wovon niemand anderes sonst auch nur den kleinsten Hauch einer Ahnung besaß und auch des weiteren niemals je besitzen würde, außer den beiden anwesenden allein.<em>  
><em>Doch diese Zeiten sind schon lange und endgültig vorbei. Er hatte jetzt seine strengen Prinzipien, denen er nach wie vor hochdiszipliniert folgte. Der Jedi Orden gehörte zu seinen wichtigsten und höchsten Prioritäten in seinem Leben, die er sich danach von da an setzte. <em>  
><em>Und als ob Lirejdona seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, fügte sie dezent melancholisch ein passendes Gegenargument hinzu.<em>  
><em>„Ich habe deine Entscheidung natürlich akzeptiert, Mace! Doch ich habe sie bis zum heutigen Tag nie wirklich verstanden!"<em>  
><em>Mace lockerte nun daraufhin seine steife Miene, an der ein kleiner und flüchtiger Anflug eines Lächelns vorbei huschte.<em>  
><em>„Das ist auch nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Es reicht voll und ganz, dass du bereit dazu warst, es zu akzeptieren!" <em>  
><em>Lirejdona schnaubte einmal ganz dezent und neckend, was für Mace bereits vorhersehbar war. Der altbewährte und gerissene Sarkasmus bei ihr galt früher schon als eines der vielen, kleinen Dinge, die ihm an ihr gefielen. Auch selbst dann wenn es ihm so manche Male den letzten Nerv rauben konnte.<em>  
><em>„Ja...da könnte wohl etwas wahres dran sein!"<em>  
><em>Erwiderte Lirejdona zusammen mit einem folgenden Seufzer, während sie kurz danach ein paar Schritte zurück trat und sich mit ihrem freien und blassen Rücken zu ihm umdrehte.<em>  
><em>„Es wird nun bald die Zeit kommen, an dem ich endgültig fort gehen werde! Weg von hier, bevor ich mit in eine kommende und finstere Ära hineingezogen werden kann!"<em>  
><em>Der Jedi Meister fragte gar nicht erst, um was für eine Ära es sich dabei handelte. Er wusste genauestens über Lirejdonas außerordentlich großen Fähigkeiten bescheid und darüber, dass sie ihm niemals mehr als auch nötig über diese auch nur eine Auskunft gegeben hat. Daher entschied er sich für eine andere simple Frage.<em>  
><em>„Wohin?"<em>  
><em>„Dahin, wo mich niemals irgendjemand finden wird!"<em>  
><em>Die ältere Frau drehte ihren Kopf seitlich in die andere Richtung. Mace, der hinter ihr stand, konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrem geheimnisvollen Lächeln wahrnehmen.<em>  
><em>„...Dahin wo nicht mal jemand wie du mich zu finden vermag!"<em>  
><em>Und mit diesem Satz wurde Mace klar, dass jetzt und hier der Moment statt fand an dem sie sich das letzte mal in ihrem Leben sehen würden. So blieb er jedoch trotzdessen vorerst schweigsam bis Lirejdona noch einmal das Wort erhob.<em>  
><em>„Ich kann dir im übrigen, falls es dich beruhigen sollte, versichern, dass Daiyun niemals in ihrer ganzen Lebenszeit in Gefahr gewesen wäre, von der dunklen Seite der Macht eingenommen zu werden!"<em>  
><em>Und nach diesen Schlussworten wollte sie auch gleich wieder gehen und somit ein für alle mal aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Doch wollte Mace die Dathomirhexe davon abhalten, da er sich noch kurz und bündig dazu entschloss, ihr vorher etwas mitteilen zu wollen.<em>  
><em>„Warte."<em>  
><em>Vernahm Lirejdona plötzlich und leicht verwundert die wieder gekehrt ruhige und neutrale Stimme von Mace Windu. Sie drehte sich konfus erneut in seine Richtung. Von da an ging alles ziemlich rapid. <em>  
><em>Der Jedi Meister ging schnurstracks auf die Hexe zu und eher sie sich versah, nahm er bedacht ihre Hand in seine und hob sie vorsichtig an um ihren Handrücken mit einem sanften, edelmännischen Kuss zu bedecken. Lirejdona weitete nun ihre Augen der Verwunderung wegen. Sie musste zugeben dass sie mit solch einer abschließenden Geste von Mace diesmal nicht im geringsten gerechnet hätte. Und es fühlte sich so merkwürdig wie auch sagenhaft an, seine Lippen nach so einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Es löste bei nahe schon einen nostalgischen Effekt in ihr aus.<em>  
><em>Nachdem Mace von ihr ließ, trat er einen Schritt zurück und hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem warmen Lächeln, welches sie nicht mehr gesehen hat, seit ihrer damaligen und gemeinsamen Zeit auf Dathomir. <em>  
><em>„Leb wohl, Lirejdona!"<em>  
><em>Die angesprochene tat es ihm gleich und bedeckte zudem zärtlich seine Wange mit ihrer Handfläche, was der Jedi Meister vor ihr natürlich gestattete. <em>  
><em>„Leb Wohl, mein Liebster!"<em>  
><em>Das waren ihre letzten Worte, die er von nun an zu hören bekam, bevor sie, umgeben von dem berüchtigten und grünen Nebel, zusammen mit dem Wind dahinschwand. Für immer.]<em>


	11. Von Schmerz, Neutralität und Vertrauen

„Ich wollte ihn retten, Meister! Ich wollte ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringen! Ich wollte letztlich einfach nur meinen alten Freund zurück!"  
>Kam es traurig, leicht ertappt und vorallem noch immer körperlich erschöpft von Daiyun, die jetzt mittlerweile zu genüge in der Lage war, sich wenigstens in eine einigermaßen sitzende Position auf zu bringen. Ihr Blick ging derweil ziellos und in Gedanken versunken nach gerade aus. In ernüchternden Gedanken an Khameir und die nun wiederholt aufgetretende Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie in ihrem Vorhaben kläglich gescheitert ist. Ihr Meister währenddessen und noch immer neben ihr sitzend, hörte ihr aufmerksam und bis zum schluss zu, bevor er sich dazu äußerte.<br>„Ich weiß. Und deine Absichten in dieser ganzen Urfassung mögen ja auch auf gewisse Weise ehrenwert und charakterfest gewesen sein, aber du bist das ganze zu voreilig und arglos angegangen! Du hast dich zu sehr von deinen Emotionen bemächtigen lassen und an dieser Stelle heißt es, oberste Vorsicht walten zu lassen sonst besteht die große Gefahr, dass du dich in diesem gefährlich affektiven Chaos selbst verlierst! Es führt zu einem Komplott der Verbitterung, Angst und zu guter letzt, des Hasses! All diese Zustände versuchen dich mehr und mehr ein zu nehmen, je mehr du dich gefühlsmäßig an etwas oder jemanden klammerst. Dies ist der Anfang des Pfades zur dunklen Seite der Macht, mein junger Padawan und in deiner Verfassung hätte dieser Pfad leichtes Spiel haben können, dich zu verführen!"  
>Zu mehr als ein wortloses und unmissverständliches Kopfnicken konnte Daiyun sich momentan nicht aufbringen, da ihr das fehlgeschlagene Wiedersehen mit Khameir trotz allem noch reichlich bitter aufstieß und ihr aus diesem Grund die passenden Worte vorerst ungewollt im Hals stecken blieben. Unterdessen redete Mace ihr noch einmal und besonnen zu.<br>„Du darfst nicht vergessen, wir Jedi tun alles in unsere Macht stehende, damit alles im Gleichgewicht bleibt! Um Ordnung, Grechtigkeit und den Frieden in der Galaxis aufrecht zu erhalten! Wir müssen daher stets die Neutralität in unserem Geist bewahren und können es uns nicht leisten, uns seelisch zu sehr zu binden! Es ist schlichtweg zu riskant und unheilbringend!"  
>Wenn Daiyun sich die kultivierten Worte ihres Meisters im Nachhinein so durch den Kopf gehen ließ, dann fiel ihr nebenbei bemerkt auf das sie früher, bevor das alles hier begann, immer bisher dachte, dass sie all das schon längst fachgemäß verinnerlicht hat. Aber im Endeffekt wurde ihr ernüchternd bewusst, dass dem überhaupt nicht so gewesen ist. Vielleicht durchaus in der Theorie, aber was jedoch die Praxis betrifft, war wiederum eine andere Sache.<br>Sie fing an, ihre ganze bisherige Laufbahn in einem komplett anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen und es ließ sie von diesem Augenblick an einen Schritt näher zur Weisheit kommen. Und diese Erkenntnis erfreute sie in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kopfes natürlich auch in gewisser Weise.  
>„Ich verstehe..."<br>Dessen ungeachtet aber bereute sie die Tatsache nicht, dass sie versucht hat, Khameir zurück zu gewinnen und es bis zum Schluss, so gut sie konnte, durchgezogen hat. Sie drehte darauf ihren Kopf in Maces Richtung und schenkte ihm ein warmes und gleichzeitig geknicktes Lächeln, bevor sie nach einer etwas längeren Pause wieder das Wort erhob.  
>„...Ich hätte im übrigen dasselbe auch für euch getan!"<br>Und Daiyun entging nicht, dass Mace daraufhin versuchte, sich mit Mühe und letzendlich erfolgreich ein entspannteres Schmunzeln zu verkneifen.  
>„Ich weiß, Daiyun. Nichtsdestotrotz hast du noch einiges zu lernen! Doch wenn wir von jetzt an offener zueinander sind und vorallem einander voll und ganz vertrauen, dann wird alles merklich einfacher werden und auch nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, bis auch du eines Tages deine Ausbildung gänzlich absolviert hast und nicht mehr länger ein Padawan bist!"<br>Für eine kleine Weile herrschte eine diesmal überraschend behutsame und angenehme Stille in der Daiyun mit gesenktem Haupt, alles sorgfältiger in sich aufsog was ihr sonst so strenger und disziplinarischer Meister soeben gesagt hat. Allein schon der Fakt das er dazu bereit war, über diese erhebliche Schmach quasi hinweg zu sehen und ihr sowas wie eine Art Neuanfang anbot, ließ die junge Frau ins wiederholte Staunen versetzen. Und es beruhigte und erleichterte sie hinzukommen überaus. Es ließ sie für einen Moment wieder daran erinnern, wie sehr sie ihren Meister nach wie vor schätzte und zu ihm aufblickte. Seit sie denken kann, tat sie das bereits. Er war überhaupt der eigentliche Auslöser dafür, weshalb sie sich damals bedingungslos dazu entschloss, ein Jedi zu werden und unbeschreiblich hart danach strebte. Die 21 jährige erhob anschließend wieder ihren Kopf in Maces Richtung bevor sie die Stille zu unterbrechen gedachte.  
>„Ich danke euch, Meister Windu!"<br>„Wofür?"  
>„Dafür, dass ihr mich, nach all dem was vorgefallen ist, nicht aufgegeben habt! Und dafür, dass ihr mich gesucht und noch in letzter Sekunde gefunden habt! Ich verdanke euch somit auch mein Leben!"<br>Der darauf folgliche und von jetzt auf gleich grübelnde Gesichtsausdruck, den Daiyun bei ihrem Meister registrierte, beschehrte ihr nun innerliche Konfusion. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass sein Blick ihr zurzeit sogar irgendwie den Eindruck übermittelte, als hätte er den letzteren Teil ihrer Dankesrede schon lange und mit nicht gerade viel Begeisterung erwartet.  
>„Ich war leider nicht dazu in der Lage, dich zu suchen und rechtzeitig zu finden, Daiyun! Du bist bereits besinnungslos und schwerverletzt am Jedi Tempel aufgefunden worden noch bevor ich wieder von der Reise nach Naboo zurückgekehrt bin! Niemand wusste an jenem Tag, wer dich so zugerichtet hat und wie du plötzlich in einer solch verheerenden Kondition, von wo auch immer du dich auch vorher aufgehalten hast, hier aufgetaucht bist!"<br>Daiyun infolgedessen, fiel innerlich aus allen Wolken und erstarrte regelrecht nachdem ihr noch immer ungläubig in ihrem Kopf geschossen kam, dass es möglicherweise doch tatsächlich Khameir gewesen ist, der sie wieder hierher brachte. So absurd diese vermeintliche Theorie auch derzeit für sie klingen mochte und nicht wirklich einen Sinn für sie ergab. Doch wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Kein anderer weit und breit wusste zu dieser Zeit von ihrem genauen Standpunkt. Sie hatte sich sowieso nebenbei inliegend im hintersten gefragt, wie sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war.  
>Weitere Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihr allerdings zunächst nicht, da Mace kurz darauf sachlich eine weitere und vorallem ebenfalls verblüffenden Sache berichtete.<br>„Man hat dich zu Anfangs für tot gehalten, da keiner wirklich damit rechnete, dass du einen solch gewaltigen und lebensgefährlichen Angriff von einem Laserschwert überleben könntest! Sowas hat es seit Ewigkeiten nicht gegeben! Ich hatte mich schon so gut wie darauf eingestellt, dass dein Koma entweder noch um einiges länger andauern würde als drei Monate und zwei Wochen, oder du womöglich sogar gar nicht mehr erwachst!"  
>Daiyuns Augen vergrößerten sich im Anschluss daran dementsprechend wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und musste diese Darlegung erst einmal halbwegs einsickern lassen und versuchen, weiterhin ihre innere Ruhe zu bewahren, was ihr momentan trotz allem nur spärlich gelang. Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie für eine so lange Zeitspanne außer Bewusstsein gewesen ist.<br>Und dann ganz schlagartig kam ihr mithin dieser seltsame und erscheckend reale Alptraum über Khameir wieder ins Gedächtnis, in dem ebenso ihr Freund, Obi Wan mit von der Partie war. Obi Wan!  
>Sie erinnerte sich zusätzlich auch das er kurz vor dem grauenhaften Ereignis zwischen Khameir und ihr, mit Meister Qui Gon Jinn den Auftrag erledigen sollte, der ursprünglich für Mace und sie vorgesehen war. Auch wenn sie sich zusammenriss, es äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wuchsen jedoch mit jedem Gedanken mehr an ihn die Sorge und sie entgegenete ihrem Meister kurz darauf einen recht übereilten, vergewissernden Blick.<br>„Ist Obi Wan...?"  
>Und bevor Daiyun weitersprechen konnte, hob Mace augenblicklich daraufhin abwiegelnd seine Hand etwas an, was die junge Frau erstmal zum schweigen brachte.<br>"Nur mit der Ruhe, mein junger Padawan! Obi Wan geht es gut. Er ist ebenfalls heute hier und wartet noch immer draußen darauf, dass er nach dir sehen kann! Er war kaum noch zu halten, als er erfuhr das du jeden Moment aufwachen wirst! Wenn du möchtest, werde ich ihn jetzt reinholen und dann wird er dir mit Sicherheit deine restlichen Fragen besser beantworten können!"  
>Die schwarzhaarige nickte höflich darum bittend und Mace erhob sich somit nun von dem Sitz neben Daiyuns Ruhelager um langsam aber sicher wieder aufzubrechen.<br>"Ich muss mich nun zu den Gemächern des Hohen Rats begeben, da ich mich dort mit den anderen Jedi Meistern bald für eine neue Besprechung treffen werde! Meine Besuchszeit hier ist ohnehin bereits um!"  
>Wiederholt nickte seine Schülerin und diesmal mit einem hinzukommenden, milden Lächeln, welches noch immer leicht saftlos auf den vor ihr stehenden Jedi Meister wirkte und erwiderte demgemäß.<br>"Ich danke euch trotzdem, Meister! Für alles!"  
>Mace gab ihr nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden letztendlich ein anerkennendes und festes Kopfnicken als Antwort, bevor er sich umdrehte und Daiyun vorerst allein in der kargen Räumlichkeit ließ.<br>Lange währte ihre Zeit alleine jedenfalls nicht, denn nur wenige Momente später trat ihr altbekannter Freund und Trainingsgenosse, Obi Wan in den Raum ein, der seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteil ziemlich baff darüber war, Daiyun jetzt einigermaßen gesund und sogar lächelnd vor sich zu sehen. Ebenso unsagbar erleichtert darüber das sie überlebt hat, wo ihr Gesundheitszustand vor nicht all zu langer Zeit noch so aussichtslos erschien. Er blieb für einige Sekunden einfach nur sprachlos und ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihrem Bett stehen.  
>Auch für Daiyun war es mehr als nur beruhigend ihn hier wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Und so komisch das alles auch für die 21 jährigen selbst war und sie praktisch die ganze Zeit über im Koma gelegen hatte, so kam es ihr trotzdem irgendwie vor als hätte sie Obi Wan seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Er wirkte zusätzlich außerdem äußerlich auf sie anders, sofern sie sich nicht irrte. Sein Gesicht sah irgendwie erwachsener und viel zünftiger aus als an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn zuletzt in erinnerung hatte.<br>Seine Anwesenheit war dennoch eine im Augenblick genauso erhebliche Balsam für ihre Seele wie die ihres Meisters, der nur kurze Zeit zuvor noch hier saß.  
>Mit einem flüchtigen, leichten Kopfschütteln holte Obi Wan sich schließlich selbst aus der kleinen Trance der Wortkargheit wieder auf den Boden zurück, marschierte geradelinig auf Daiyun zu und schloss die im Bett sitzende Jedi Schülerin fest in eine innige Umarmung, was diese daraufhin äußerst überraschte. Denn noch nie war sie Obi Wan körperlich bis jetzt so nah gewesen. Doch es fühlte sich zurzeit einfach nur gut an, nach allem was passiert ist, derart in die Arme geschlossen zu werden wie Obi Wan es gerade tat. Sie schob daher alles andere in ihren Gedanken erstmal ganz beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt, während sie es ihm gleich tat und ihn, sofern es ihre Kraft zuließ, fest an sich drückte.<br>„Oh Daiyun! Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie froh ich bin, dich endlich wieder wach und wohlauf zu wissen!"  
>Vernahm die angesprochene seine halbflüsternden Worte, die er sanft in ihr offenes Haar hauchte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie im Augenblick überwältigt über seine ernorme Freude und Erleichterung ihr gegenüber war, da sie ihn bisher in der Regel eher als zurückhaltender und ernster erlebte. Ihr Lächeln auf dem Gesicht vergößerte sich demzufolge und sie klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.<br>„Ich bin auch sehr erfreut dich zu sehen, Obi Wan!"  
>„Du weißt gar nicht was für ein Stein mir vom Herzen gefallen ist, als Meister Windu mich soeben über deinen wachen Zustand informierte!...Ich habe Meister Qui Gon verloren...und der Gedanke, dass du auch noch gestorben wärst, hätte ich fast nicht ertragen, Daiyun! Vorallem nicht wenn ich mich an den Tag zurück erinnere, an dem ich dich das letzte Mal sah...es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich mich dir gegenüber so taktlos verhielt!"<br>Daiyun wollte ihn gleich mit Sorgfalt zu verstehen geben, dass er sich keineswegs zu entschuldigen bräuchte und das seine damalige, etwas unbeugsamere Sorge um sie völlig berechtigt gewesen ist. Doch dann als ihr erst kurze Zeit später seine Worte über Qui Gons Tod richtig bewusst wurden, zog sich mit einem mal alles in ihr schmerzvoll zusammen und sie löste sich zwar sanft, jedoch ruckartig aus Obi Wans Umarmung. Ihre Augen bestürzt über diese traurige Meldung.  
>„Meister Qui Gon ist...?"<br>Und Obi Wan beantwortete ihre Frage im Vorfeld bereits bloß mit einem betrübt bestätigenden Kopfnicken bis ihm dann kurz darauf ein erneutes und diesmal dezenteres Lächeln entwich, derweil er begann zu reden.  
>„Es geht inzwischen schon wieder etwas besser, je mehr Tage, Wochen und Monate vergingen! Und jetzt wo du endlich wieder ganz unter den Lebenden weilst, umso mehr!"<br>Daiyun vernahm bei seinem letzten Satz deutlich einen mit Hoffnung geprägten Klang in seiner momentan gedämpften und wohlgesinnten Stimme. Sie wusste darüber bescheid das Qui Gon ihm sehr viel bedeutet hatte und wie sehr er seit Anbeginn seinen Meister schätzte und bewunderte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass auch für ihn Qui Gon soetwas wie ein Vater darstellte, an Hand von der Art und Weise wie Obi Wan in Daiyuns Gegenwart manchmal rundweg von ihm sprach wenn die beiden sich nach dem Training miteinander unterhielten. Die schwarzhaarige kannte dieses gewisse, respektierende Gefühl durchaus. Aufgrunddessen nickte sie ihm schließlich verständnisvoll zu und fasste ihm aufmunternd und etwas gediegener an seine Schulter, was Obi Wan schweigend mit einem dazugehörigen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm.  
>Nach einer kleinen Weile des verharrens in dieser Haltung, wurde Daiyuns Gesicht nun wieder ernster als sie bedacht zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzte.<br>„Was ist geschehen?"  
>Obi Wan darauf folgend fuhr sich jetzt reichlich überlasstet dieser Frage wegen einmal mit der Hand durch sein kürzeres und rötliches Haar. Hinzu kam ein tiefer Seufzer. Es war inzwischen so viel geschehen in nur so erschreckend kurzer Zeit, dass er zunächst gar nicht wusste wo er denn bloß anfangen sollte.<br>„Eine Menge ist geschehen...zu viel!"  
>„Erzähl es mir, bitte!"<br>Als Obi Wan demnach in ihre bizarren, blauen Augen schaute, erkannte er in ihnen die aufrichtige Sorge und das Verlangen nach Wissen über all das, was ihr zwangsweise entgangen war in den letzten drei einhalb Monaten. Es war für Obi Wan nur all zu fair gegenüber seiner schwarzhaarigen und jungen Freundin, ihr ordnungsgemäß Bericht zu erstatten. Seiner davon abgesehen einzigen Freundin, die jetzt für ihn alles darstellte, was ihm praktisch so gesehen noch an Vertrautheit geblieben war.


	12. Ein kleiner Silberstreifen am Horizont?

Obi Wan erzählte Daiyun den sämtlichen Ablauf von Saak'ak an bishin zur Feierlichen Parade der geschlossenen Freundschaft zwischen Naboo und den Gungans und deren Sieg über die Förderation. Somit erfuhr die junge Frau ebenso und flüchtig von Khameirs vermutlich endgültigen Tod. Alles was dann danach noch von Obi Wan gesagt wurde, ging ungewollt mehr oder weniger so ziemlich an ihr vorbei. Obi Wans Kundgabe hatte zu guter letzt ihren Alptraum und die gleichzeitige, erschreckende Vision vollständig bewahrheitet. Dies bedeutete hinzukommend, dass sie den Zabrak und den einzigen den sie vom ganzen Herzen je geliebt hat, nie mehr wieder sehen wird. Sie hatte vollkommen versagt. In Allem. Leider gelang es ihr zudem nicht so ganz, von außen hin standfester zu sein, um sich vor Obi Wan diesbezüglich so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen. Doch hatte es ohnehin auch nicht mehr wirklich all zu viel Sinn. Denn der junge Mann vor ihr, der inzwischen jetzt als vollständiger Jedi Ritter und Meister galt, dachte sich unterdessen seinen Anteil an der ganzen Geschichte über sie und Khameir. Er erkannte und fühlte gleichzeitig mithin, dass es sie gerade auf sehr trübselige Weise beschäftigte. Daher entschloss er sich letztendlich doch noch dazu, dass Thema an zu schlagen, fürs erste ohne den Vorfall zu erwähnen das der Zabrak, den er auf Naboo besiegte, doch tatsächlich Daiyuns Namen ausgesprochen hatte nachdem er ihn quasi noch in letzter Sekunde unschädlich machte. Es hatte ihn zu dieser Zeit enorm schockiert und ebenso verwirrt. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht ausmachen, woher dieses Monster sie um alles in der Welt kannte und weshalb er ihren Namen wie aus heiterem Himmel auf einmal erwähnte, während sein Blick an den jungen Jedi ins Leere vorbei ging. Später als Obi Wan von Daiyuns katastrophalen Zustand erfuhr alsdann er mit seinem jungen und neugewonnenen Schüler, Anakin Skywalker aus Naboo wiedergekehrt war, wurde es ihm alles nach und nach immer klarer vor Augen. Das der Sith Lord gegen den er kämpfte, der Grund gewesen sein musste für Daiyuns schlagartig verändertes Auftreten und ihrer so plötzlichen Abwesenheit. Doch war es ihm alles an für sich noch immer in gewisser Hinsicht ein Rätsel mit sieben Siegeln. Der Gedanke, dass Daiyun auch nur das geringste mit diesem bösartigen Zabrak zu tun hatte, der bei Obi Wan den Eindruck eines ungehaltenen, wilden Tieres erweckte und der oben drein der erbarmungslose Mörder seines Meisters gewesen ist, ließ ihn allein schon vor einem überdimensionalen Fragezeichen stehen. Eines welches er just einfach noch nicht zu bewältigen vermochte. „Was hast du dir denn nur bei dieser ganzen, verrückten Operation gedacht, Daiyun? Wieso hast du mit niemandem darüber gesprochen?...Wieso hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen?" Fragte er sie mit einem sanftem und vorsichtigen Ton, der aber auch zusätzlich einen kleinen Anteil eines eher niedergeschlagenen Vorwurfs beinhaltete, wie Daiyun ihn ihreserseits raus hörte. Sie schaute ihm in seine momentan ratlose Augen, die der schwarzhaarigen aber auch zugleich verrieten, dass er darüber bescheid wusste. Über die Tatsache, dass zwischen Khameir und ihr ein Leitfaden existierte. Sie zwang sich nun mit Mühe und Not zu einem winzigen, melancholischen und bezwungenen Lächeln bevevor sie dem neben ihr sitzenden Jedi Schulterzuckend erwiderte. „Du hättest es nicht verstanden, selbst wenn ich versucht hätte es plausibel und fachkundig zu erklären!...Und das weißt du!..." Obi Wan merkte, dass Daiyun zu einem weiteren Satz ausholen wollte und hielt sich daher mit einer Entgegnung erst mal zurück. „...Er war nicht immer so gewesen, Obi Wan! Der Mann, den ich einst als meinen besten Freund aus meiner Kindheit kannte, fiel der dunklen Seite der Macht zum Opfer...und ich wollte ihn da raus holen! Versuchen, ihn davon zu befreien! Ich konnte einfach nicht davon ablassen...dafür bedeutete er mir einfach zu viel!" Obi Wan blieb für einige Sekunden vorerst in ein in sich gekehrtes und innerlich fassungsloses Schweigen während er seine Arme nachdenklich vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Sein Blick schweifte darauf seitlich ins Nichts. Zum einem, recht verblüfft über ihre Aussage. Denn er hätte früher niemals gedacht, dass Daiyun jemals dazu bereit gewesen wäre so derart aus der Reihe zu tanzen und sogar ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, der Gefühle und Loyalität gegenüber dieses gemeinten Zabraks. Zum Anderen erschreckte es ihn hinzu etwas, dass Daiyun diese tiefgreifende Geschichte all die Zeit für sich behielt und er von alle dem nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Doch am ende wunderte es ihn dann wiederum auch nicht mehr wirklich. Denn seine Freundin hatte im Grunde Recht, als sie vorhin sagte, dass er es nicht verstanden oder zumindest für gut geheißen hätte. Sie wusste es und er wusste es inprinzip auch. Es fiel ihm ja selbst in diesem Augenblick noch immer schwer zu glauben das Daiyun, die exzellente Schülerin von Mace Windu, sich tatsächlich von ihren Emotionen hat ergreifen lassen auf so hochgradige Art und Weise. Sie schien ihm all die Zeit zuvor am wenigsten als eine Person, die tiefgreifendere Gefühle für jemand anderes hegen und allgemein überhaupt zulassen würde. So manche Male und innen befindlich bezeichnete er sie sogar als weiblicher Mace Windu. Der junge, Rothaarige Jedi drehte seinen Kopf daraufhin wieder in Daiyuns Richtung, die ihren dagegen jetzt sinnierend und halb gesenkt hielt. Obi Wan versuchte sich infolgedessen in Daiyuns Lage hinein zu versetzen. In den Schmerz des Verlustes den sie gerade verspürte. Das blanke Grauen, jemand nahestehenden an die dunkle Seite der Macht zu verlieren. Jemand wie für ihn Daiyun darstellte, zum Beispiel. Doch das konnte und wollte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Die Art wie er seinen ehemaligen Meister verlor, war ihm bereits erschütternd genug gewesen und er hatte momentan auch beileibe nicht vor, diese schrecklichen Bilder der Erinnerung daran wieder in seinen Kopf eindringen zu lassen. Deswegen entschied er sich für eine sachliche und halbwegs einfühlsame Äußerung um die grüblerische Stille zu unterbrechen. „Du weißt, dass ich es tun musste! Er stellte für Jedermann eine regelrechte Bedrohung dar! Es tut mir leid, dass es alles so kommen musste!" Daraufhin hob Daiyun etwas zügiger ihren Kopf und blickte ihm leicht desorientiert entgegen, was Obi Wan zuerst den Eindruck übermittelte, dass er wohl etwas falsches gesagt oder rübergebracht haben könnte. „Du musst dich nicht dafür Entschuldigen, Obi Wan! Weil du das richtige getan hast in diesem Moment! Das was ich nicht tun konnte!...Und wenn ich es damals nur geschafft hätte ihn zu überzeugen und nicht so unfähig gewesen wäre, dann würde Meister Qui Gon vielleicht..." Doch Obi Wan schnitt ihr unverzüglich das Wort ab indem er als erstes streng und kopfschüttelnd seine Hand an hob, dementsprechend entgegensetzte und kurz danach seine beiden Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. „Nein, Daiyun! Du wirst dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben! Das erlaube ich einfach nicht, hast du mich verstanden?! Du hast dein bestes getan und obendrein noch bei nahe mit deinem Leben bezahlt! Du wirst dir das nicht auch noch an tun!" So gerne Daiyun auch dagegen Protest eingelegt hätte, fehlte ihr jedoch ganz einfach die Kraft dazu in jeder Hinsicht. Aufgrunddessen gab sie einen tiefen Seufzer von sich, bevor sie ein geschlagenes und wortloses Kopfnicken erwiderte, welches Obi Wan zur Kenntnis nahm und somit diese Angelegenheit fürs erste begraben wurde. Daiyuns äußere und kraftlose Erscheinung ließ ihn auch gleichfalls wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie praktisch vor wenigen Momenten erst bloß aus ihrem heiklen Langzeitkoma erwacht ist und er sie bisher schon wahrlich genug strapaziert hatte. Er erhob sich im Anschluss darauf und zu Daiyuns dezenter Verwunderung. „Es ist besser, wenn ich dich jetzt fürs erste in Ruhe auskurieren lasse! Und sobald du wieder voll bei Kräften bist und sofern du es willst, werde ich dir meinen jungen Padawan vorstellen!" Daiyun hörte beim vorrigen Gespräch äußerst interessiert zu, als das Thema umschweifte auf diesen neunjährigen Anakin Skywalker und neuen Padawan Obi Wans. Zugleich war sie relativ erstaunt, dass der Hohe Rat der Jedi diesen Jungen akzeptierte. Denn normalerweise wurde ein solcher Fall wie dieser sehr kritisch angesehen und auch sogar Daiyun selbst hatte ihre bedenken. Denn der junge Skywalker war nicht nur ihreserachtens, auch wenn mit seinen erst neun Jahren, bereits zu alt um eine Jedi Ausbildung an zu fangen. Aber wollte Daiyun Obi Wan in diesem Augenblick keinesfalls drauf aufmerksam machen. Sie würde ihm ihre Gedanken vielleicht später unter vier Augen mitteilen, wenn sich alles wieder halbwegs gelegt hat und der normale Alltag wieder eingekehrt ist. Wenn schon höchstwahrscheinlich nicht für Daiyun, dann zumindest für die Welt um sie herum. Denn für sie würde es von nun an niemals mehr so sein wie früher. Nicht nur ihr Körper wird zeitlebens eine horrende und scheußliche Narbe davon tragen, sondern vorallem auch ihr Herz. Und sie war sich sicher, dass keine Zeit dieses Universums diesen Schmerz je verschwinden lassen wird. Die Zeit würde höchstens und lediglich dafür sorgen, dass die junge Frau sich langsam aber sicher an dieses Leid und Elend gewöhnt. Einige Momente verstrichen in denen Daiyun auf eine letztendliche Antwort warten ließ, welches bloß ein schweigendes, einverstandenes Kopfnicken beinhalten sollte. Obi Wan tat es ihr mit einem rücksichtsvollem Gesichtsausdruck gleich und wollte anschließend den Raum verlassen, hätte Daiyuns Stimme ihn nicht fragend umdrehen lassen. „Obi Wan?" Daiyun wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass sie hoffte das er niemals diesen Schmerz kennen lernen musste. Den Schmerz, jemanden an die dunkle Seite der Macht zu verlieren, den er liebt. Das ihm das alles erspart bleibt und er sich mit Sicherheit zu einem außerordentlich gutem Jedi Meister entwickeln würde. Das sie, genau wie er, so froh darüber ist, dass er lebendig wieder nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt war. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie dann davon ab. Nochmals raffte sie sich notgedrungen zu einem schlichten, aparten Lächeln zu Gunsten ihres Freundes, bevor sie ihm schließlich und stattdessen rundheraus erwiderte. „Wir sehen uns!" Der angesprochene schenkte ihr daraufhin und dagegen ein einträchtiges Lächeln bevor er demzufolge als Abschied für den heutigen Besuchstag kurz und knapp, jedoch merklich sanft sprach. „Ja,...wir sehen uns!" Kurz darauf befand sich Daiyun wiederholt allein im Raum, welcher inzwischen jetzt von außen etwas dämmeriger beleuchtet wurde. Sie wusste im Übrigen nicht mal das gegenwärtige Datum, geschweige denn die Ortszeit. Hinzu kam ihr auch noch, dass sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, als existierte die Zeit nicht mehr länger. Es war eine extrem bizarre so wie leicht unangenehme Empfindung die momentan in ihr auf kam. Aber konnte ihr das jetzt gleichermaßen mehr oder minder egal sein. Wie sehr es sie auch glücklich gestimmt hat Obi Wan und ihren Meister vorhin wieder gesehen zu haben, so erleichterte sie es mittlerweile, dass sie fürs erste nun alleine für sich war. Dem inneren Chaos wegen der noch immer in ihrem Geiste herrschte und den sie mühselig versuchte, endlich einmal halbwegs in Ordung zu bringen. Doch dieser Prozess lief nicht wirklich so ab, wie sie es gerne und inständig gewollt hätte. Infolgedessen begann sie auf einmal eine fiese Welle von Kopfschmerzen zu plagen und sie wollte darum ihren Kopf leicht verdrossen und zum Komfort auf ihre beiden Handflächen betten. Doch bevor sie aber dazu kommen konnte, fielen zum ersten Mal ihre Blicke präzieser auf ihre Handgelenke und was ihre Augen daraufhin regelrecht in den Bann zogen, ließ eine erhebliche Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreiten von der sie gerade überhaupt nicht wusste, welche Art von Gefühl diese auslöste. Die junge Frau runzelte nun die Stirn und vergrößerte zusätzlich erstarrt ihre Augen. Denn sie trug nicht mehr länger an bloß einem Handgelenk ihren altbekannten und von damals Khameir geschenkten Silberreifen, sondern befand sich doch tatsächlich ein zweiter von der gleichen Sorte um das andere Handgelenk. Khameirs. Daiyun musste erst einmal hinlänglich versuchen, zu realisieren und vorallem zu glauben, dass Khameir sie nicht nur, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wieder ungesehen an den Jedi Tempel brachte, sondern ihr obendrein auch noch seinen Armreifen umlegte nachdem er sie niederstreckte. Die schwarzhaarige hob kurz darauf ihre zitterigen Finger um das einzigartige, kühle Objekt rundum ihrer blassen Haut zu berühren. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich darüber hinaus und auch der Rest ihrer Eingeweide zog sich rasch zusammen, was ihr kurzweilig ein abscheuliches, erneut aufgetretenes Stechen am Magenbereich beschehrte und sie aufgrunddessen flüchtig das Gesicht verzog. Als ihr dann anschließen langsam aber sicher dämmerte, aus welchem Grund der Zabrak das alles mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit getan hatte, überkam sie von jetzt auf gleich ein monströses Gefühl von Melancholie und purer Trübsal. Die traurige Theorie, dass Khameir Daiyun den anderen Armreifen noch mitgab um dadurch endgültig, sowohl mit ihr, als auch seinem früherem Ich abzuschließen. Das er sich somit ihr gegeben hat. Das Khameir Sarin nun ihr gehörte nachdem sie sterben würde. 'Es ist jedoch zu spät, Daiyun! Khameir Sarin wird sterben...zusammen mit dir!' Das waren die letzten Worte von ihm an sie gerichtet gewesen, die ihr dann plötzlich unwillkürlich wieder wie ein Pfeil in Erinnerung geschossen kamen. Und es drohte fast schon alles in ihr in diesem Augenblick gerade zu zu zermalmen bis nichts mehr geistlich lebendiges in ihr übrig sein würde. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht war dagegen an zu kämpfen und sich nicht mehr länger davon beeinflussen zu lassen, doch trotz alle dem reichte in dieser Sekunde selbst nicht mal der eisernste Wille in ihr aus um das Anbahnen der Tränen in ihren müden Augen zu verhindern. Sie kamen hartnäckig von ganz allein wie eine heftigste Hochflut und ließen ihre sämtliche Sicht der Umgebung vollkommen verschwimmen. Zu guter letzt konnte Daiyun einfach nicht mehr anders als sich fallen zu lassen und in ein zwar lautloses, aber dafür umso bittereres und peinigenderes Schluchzen aus zu brechen. Ihr Gesicht sank währenddessen in ihre beiden Hände. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war Daiyun bis jetzt derart emotional zusammengebrochen. Noch nie zuvor vergoss sie solch immense Tränen. Und überhaupt war es das erste Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren seit sie zuletzt geweint hat. Das letzte Mal bereits wegen der ein und der selben Person. Doch diesmal war es gänzlich anders und umso grausamer für sie, da sie nun genau wusste, dass sie Khameir ganz gewiss niemals mehr wieder sehen würde. Ihn nie mehr in ihre Arme schließen, seine Stimme hören und ihn ganz einfach in ihrer Nähe wissen würde. Er wird von jetzt an bis in alle Zeit bloß eine Erinnerung bleiben. Vermutlich war Daiyun davon abgesehen auch die einzig und alleinige Person weit und breit, die ihn nie vergessen würde. Ganz gleich was auch in Zukunft passieren wird, die junge Frau würde die Tatsache niemals bedauern, ihn nicht aufgegeben zu haben und bekäme sie wiederholt die Chance geboten, sich ihm zu stellen, so würde sie es erneut versuchen. Deprimiert und bis aufs äußerste strapaziert, weinte sie sich in einen tiefen Schlaf und ohne auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon zu haben, was sie in weiteren 12 Jahren alles noch erwarten möge... The End -


End file.
